Light in my wish list
by Chica Joker
Summary: En esta historia, Light logra consagrarse como el dios del nuevo mundo al eliminar a Near. Una nueva shinigami aparece, llamada Allison, quien ha hecho el trato de los ojos. Misa solo aparece al principio y un nuevo genio va tras la pista de Kira. (Será otro de la Wammy's house?) Quien sabe...
1. Una nueva shinigami aparece

**Death Note.**

**Light ****on****my wish list****.**

**Capítulo 1.**

**Una nueva shinigami aparece.**

-¡No te estoy preguntando si te gusta, o no! ¡Solo ponte ese vestido, idiota!

-Pero… Pero… No quiero, es muy corto… ¡Yo no soy una ramera!

-¡Cállate y hazlo, con un demonio!

Las lágrimas no tardan en correr por mi rostro. Me siento atrapada, de hecho, lo estoy… Hace un par de días que no veo la luz del sol, he sido secuestrada del centro de Yokohama, estaba de viaje de estudios cuando fui raptada por estas personas. La mujer frente mío no es más que una reclutadora de geishas modernas. Estamos atrapadas en un burdel. Y yo, sin mi amada… Mi amada…

-Estás aquí para obedecer, niñita… Más te vale que complazcas a los clientes si es que no deseas que te vaya mal… Vuelvo en treinta minutos y espero que te hayas puesto ese vestido…

-Si…-Agacho la cabeza, no puedo hacer mas.

La tipa regresa al tiempo dictado anteriormente en mi habitación. Me he puesto ese odioso vestido negro, entallado, tiene un escote muy pronunciado y sin decir que está muy por encima de mis rodillas, lo cual me tensa y pone muy incómoda. Toma un cepillo y alacía mis cabellos negros, mis ojos no dejan de llorar, logrando que me regañen.

-Ya basta de llantos, mocosa… El maquillaje se te va a correr…

-Lo siento…

Al cabo de un rato me ha convertido en una ofrecida. Ha pintado mis uñas de un intenso color rojo al igual que mis labios. Puso un color negro sobre mis parpados y me ha hecho las pestañas postizas. La odio. Si tuviera mi amada… La mataría… La noche ha caído en este lúgubre lugar. Lo veo tan oscuro a pesar de ser un sitio pintado de blanco e iluminado. Me conducen hasta una sala extensa donde mas chicas al igual que yo son obligadas a la prostitución. Los clientes comienzan a llegar, eligiendo a las chicas. He tenido suerte, ya que han pasado alrededor de veinte minutos y ninguno me ha tomado… Mi amada libreta…

De rato, entra al lugar un chico muy apuesto. Es alto, delgado, cabellos castaños y ojos cafés. Su piel es muy blanca, y una sonrisa se dibuja en sus labios. Pero, hay algo que llama mi atención. No puedo ver nada más sobre su cabeza que su nombre, él debe ser esa persona que todos buscan. No puedo desaprovechar la oportunidad que se me está presentando. Así que con paso firme, olvidando que llevo tacones altos, me dirijo hacia él. Nunca hubiera imaginado que se tratara de alguien tan joven. Y muy atractivo además.

-Hola, joven, veo que usted es quien he estado esperando. Yo poseo los ojos…

-¿Qué dices?-Su mirada me dice que no ha entendido.

-Si, hice el trato, usted es Light Yagami.

-Si… Si ese es mi nombre. Me imagino que posees una Death Note.

-Si, y si me elige le aseguro que le explicaré todo. Por favor.

-De acuerdo. Eres una chica muy atrevida. Y espero creer lo que dices.

-Claro, por que usted es Kira.

-¡Shh…!-Me toma por el brazo y me acerca su boca al oído-Es importante que hablemos al respecto, pero en otro lado.

-Vaya, Allison, haz tenido una buena iniciativa. Señor Yagami, esta joven es nueva. Le aseguro que lo va a entretener.

-Si, Rikka-San, quiero que ella sea mi acompañante esta noche. Por favor, linda, vayamos a tu alcoba.

-Por supuesto, sígame, por favor.

Light Yagami. Claro que es Kira. Es una gran suerte que haya sido el primer cliente. Lo conduzco por las escaleras ante la mirada envidiosa de las demás chicas. Me toma de la cintura, mientras me pongo algo nerviosa. Detesto este lugar. Yo no soy más que una estudiante inglesa que tuvo la mala fortuna de tener un desgraciado viaje a Japón. Entramos a la habitación. Cierro la puerta con seguro una vez él está dentro. Se sienta sobre la cama y yo a un lado suyo. Es muy guapo como para buscar una aventura de burdel.

-Pues, gracias por elegirme. La verdad es que detesto este sitio.

-Pues de verdad me sorprende que una portadora de la Death Note trabaje en esta clase de lugar.

-No trabajo aquí, Light, estoy obligada a ello. Apenas hoy me iban a poner a servirle a cualquiera que se le diera la gana. Necesito que me hagas un favor, pero claro, te daré algo a cambio.

-¿Un trato? Suena interesante. Bien, Allison, ese es tu nombre ¿No? ¿De qué se trata?

-Oh, claro. Si me sacas de este asqueroso lugar, yo te voy a servir con mi Death Note y mis ojos. Todo eso lo pongo a tus ordenes, ya que me gusta y apoyo lo que haces. Por culpa de esa gente aberrante es que yo estoy prisionera en este burdel al cual no pertenezco.

-¿En verdad crees que soy estúpido? Seguro vas a irte en cuanto te veas libre. ¿Quién me asegura que no vas a poner mi nombre en tu Death Note? Seria tu oportunidad para ser la nueva Kira.

-¡No! Te juro que no he pensado en eso. Solo quiero volver a Inglaterra…

-¿Británica? ¿Por qué siempre tienes que ser ingleses?

-Emm… No entiendo por que lo dices pero si soy inglesa, te lo acabo de decir. Vamos, Light, te juro que me voy a poner a tu servicio. Tú eres el único que puede ayudarme…

-Supongamos que te ayudara a salir de este lugar, ¿Qué me vas a dar en prenda de que cumplirás?

-Te empeño mi palabra, la palabra de una lady es más valiosa que el oro… Yagami… Sácame de aquí…

Parece que sigue en duda, pero termino arrodillada. No puedo evitar la tristeza si decide irse sin mí. Pero me toma por los brazos, ante lo cual volteo mi rostro hacia él. Está sonriente, mientras que una lágrima corre por mi mejilla. La seca con el dorso de su mano y me mira con algo parecido a la ternura y la lástima.

-Bien, te creo. Pero una vez que te saque de este sitio harás cuanto te diga. ¿Está claro?

-Como el agua, te lo juro. Soy tuya, Light.

-Así me gusta. Ahora dime, ¿Dónde esta tu Death Note?

-Mi Death Note está en el hotel, pero debo ir ahora mismo. Mi shinigami tiene la orden precisa de que si desaparezco de la Death Note por mas de tres días la tome y se la de a otro humano, es un seguro para resguardarla en caso de que muera o me pase algo como esto. En automático renuncio a ella.

-¿Y cuanto tiempo queda antes del plazo?

-Vence mañana al medio día.

-Estamos a las afueras de Yokohama, no tardaremos mucho en llegar. Haremos lo siguiente. Me imagino que tienes gravados los nombres de la mujer que te ha encerrado y del sujeto que hace guardia afuera, ¿No es así?

-Aja. Ella es Rikka Matsumoto, y el tipo es Takuma Otto. Los odio.

-ya no te van a hacer daño. En este bolsillo llevo un pedazo de al Death Note. En un momento escribo sus nombres y morirán.

-Oh, Light… No me bastará la vida para agradecerte.

-Aun no he hecho nada. Una vez que salgamos, ellos caerán de infartos ante nuestras miradas. Aprovecharemos el escándalo y nos iremos en mi auto.

-Entendido, solo una pregunta.

-Hazla rápido.

-¿Por qué un chico tan apuesto como tú viene a un sitio como este, pudiendo elegir a una chica de fuera?

-Oh, ¿Eso? Detesto la rutina, es todo. Y me gusta entretenerme con chicas de otros lados. Pero hoy todo ha cambiado. Vámonos.

-Espera, primero debes…-Le desabotono un poco la camisa y aflojo su corbata-De ese modo no van a sospechar que no hiciste nada conmigo.

-Claro, no se te escapa ningún detalle, eso me gusta. Allison, una vez que comprendas al ciento por ciento mis acciones, creo que serás la elegida que he estado esperando. No me decepciones.

Al salir de la habitación, nos encontramos con Rikka. Al parecer esta muy contenta con que haya aceptado mi papel correspondiente en ese fétido sitio. Light se acerca demasiado a mi cuello, creo que sabe como hacer ver convincentes las cosas, aunque esto hace que me sonroje un poco.

-Señor Yagami, espero que haya salido satisfecho con esta chica. Como puede ver, ella es extranjera. Ahora tratamos de que nuestro negocio sea un poco más internacional.

-Si, como diga, por cierto me la voy a llevar, si no es molestia…

-Pero, ella no está… Ah… Dios…

Pude ver como el pecho de Rikka se contraía en un instante. Sus ojos parecían un par de platos, abiertos de par en par. Esa maldita vieja al fin iba a pagar por lo que había hecho a las chicas por años. Se tiraba de la blusa, tratando de respirar, mientras que sus cabellos rubios caían encima de su cara. El guardia también parecía sufrir de su respectivo ataque cardiaco, lo cual provocó que las muchachas se alteraran. Yo estaba de lo más emocionada. Salí del sitio del brazo de Light, quien me metió en su auto.

-Ten, ponte mi gabardina encima. Que no te vean.

-Como digas.

Al poco rato, arrancó el coche y estábamos en una carretera hacia el centro de Yokohama. Una hora más tarde estábamos al frente del hotel, donde mi shinigami seguro estaba sentado sobre la cama, tan aburrido como de costumbre.

-Entra por tus cosas y tu Death Note. Te espero en le lobby.

-Sure.

-Háblame en japonés, por favor. No es que no entienda el inglés, es solo que me recuerdas a alguien que odio.

-Lo siento.

Eso fue raro, pero entramos al hotel. El tipo de la recepción me vio como si se tratara de un cadáver andando. Le sonreí lo más que pude, al fin de cuentas, tenía motivos para verse preocupado.

-Señorita, creí que no iba a regresar…

-Hola, es que no pude volver antes, disculpe por no avisar. Fui a un bar y de ahí llegue a casa de un amigo.

-Su estadía termina hoy, ¿Lo recuerda?

-Si, de hecho, he venido para llevarme mis maletas, claro, si no es molestia que me entregue la llave.

-Claro que no. Tome.

-Gracias, en un rato vuelvo.

Subí por el elevador hasta el decimo segundo piso del hotel. En efecto, mi shinigami estaba sentado en la cama mirando la t.v. Que irresponsable, no se da cuenta que por poco y lo pueden descubrir, o mi Death Note. Él solo se pone de pie y me mira extrañado. Tan alto como es, viste con ropas muy similares a las de los chicos rockeros, una banda color gris en su cabeza, cabello largo y color purpura. Sus ojos verdes son intrigantes. Un color de ojos extraño para un shinigami.

-Ah… Creí que me iba a llevar la Death Note en unas horas, ¿Qué fue lo que te retrasó tanto?

-Un problema muy grande, no voy a volver a la calle sin mi Death Note, es muy peligroso.

-Te lo dije…

-Ya, no salgas con eso. Y démonos prisa, que nos espera abajo.

-¿Otro humano? Bah… ¿En serio es tan importante?

-Se trata del humano llamado Kira.

-¿Kira? Bromeas…

-Hablo en serio. Kary, por favor, mueve tu trasero y vámonos…

-Como digas… Claro, soy tu esclavo, vaya que los humanos abusan de su suerte. No todos los días tienes un shinigami que te acompaña…

-Vámonos…

Tomo mis maletas y al cabo de unos minutos estoy con Light. Se le nota impaciente, y eso que no tardé tanto. Le sonrío y él sigue con su cara seria. Quizás no debí cambiarme de ropa. Una vez que firmo de salida, vamos hacia el estacionamiento. Ahí me hace darle un pedazo de mi Death Note.

-Con que este es tu shinigami. Hola, yo soy Light Yagami.

-Ah, hola, yo soy Kary, veo que en verdad eres el tal Kira. Gusto en conocerte.

-Bien, basta de formalidades. No puedo permitir que te encuentren, voy a llevarte a casa con Misa. Estarás bien con ella y conmigo.

-¿Misa? ¿Es tu novia?

-Ah, mujeres y sus celos… Te lo voy a aclarar, pero no se lo digas a ella… Misa era otra shinigami, pero ha renunciado a la Death Note. No tiene idea de que yo soy Kira. Y no puede ver a Kary. ¿Entendido?

-Aja. Lo he pillado. Pero…

-¿Ahora qué?

-Nada, es solo que deseo regresar a Londres. Mi madre debe estar preocupada. Estoy estudiando para ser una investigadora un día y tal vez me dedique a ser detective.

-Insisto, me recuerdas a él… Inglesa, blanca, de cabellos negros al igual que tus ojos… Investigadora futura, ¿Cuántos años tienes?

-21.

-Correcto. Eres menor que yo. Esa es la diferencia. No me sorprendería que fueras adicta al azúcar. ¿Qué tan lista eres?

-Creí que ya lo habías captado, Yagami.

-Esa fue buena. Sí eres muy lista. Ahora suban al auto. Nos espera un viaje un poco largo.

-Desde hace rato que hablas de alguien a quien yo te recuerdo, Light, ¿Quién es?

-Bien… Se trata de L. El idiota que se supone debía atraparme y murió en el intento.

-¡¿Conociste a L?!

CONTINUARA…

Hola. Pues este es el primer capitulo de otro fic mío. Espero que les guste. Y que lo pueda continuar. Como ya lo notaron es un episodio que nada tiene que ver con Death Note. En esta historia Light logra vencer a Near, pero eso no es todo, hay otra mente privilegiada que está detrás de este intelectual llamado Light. Creo que con eso se aclara que lo amo. Esta es una temática muy diferente. En fin, dejen sus reviews, y nos vemos hasta la otra.

**Notas:** **Death Note le pertenece a Tsugumi Oba. Ilustrado por Takeshi Obata.**


	2. Ella es Misa, la Novia de Light

**Death Note.**

**Light on my whis list.**

**Capítulo 2.**

**Ella es Misa, la Novia de Light.**

-Conocí a L. Lleva cinco años de muerto.

Me muerdo una uña, no puedo creer que este chico haya matado al gran detective L, y que me compare con él. Light conduce al fin el auto saliendo del estacionamiento del hotel. Kary se recuesta sobre el asiento trasero, cerrando los ojos, aburrido, como siempre. Ahora estamos por entrar a una gran avenida, el transito está un poco relajado, ya pasan de las 12:10 de la noche.

-Allison, cuando lleguemos a casa, no le menciones nada de esto a Misa, yo voy a hablar con ella. La ventaja de todo esto es que ella me obedece en todo. Nunca me cuestiona, y solo se dedica a su carrera de modelo.

-Misa… Misa… Modelo… ¡Se trata de MisaMisa!

-Exacto.

-Wow, no puedo creer que seas novio de la modelo MisaMisa, vaya, así que ella era portadora de una Death Note… Y ¿Por qué ya no la tiene?

-Fue parte de mi plan. Verás… L estaba trabajando en la agencia de investigación de la APN, en completo anonimato. Mi padre, el fallecido Soichiro Yagami, era el director. Por muchas cosas que después te voy a informar, me he quedado con el puesto del segundo L.

-Segundo L. Es muy conveniente, de esa manera nadie te descubriría. Nadie sospecharía que tú eres Kira.

-En efecto. Misa tenía su Death Note, y ahora le he pedido que renunciara a ella y el actual portador es otro Kira, alguien que desvía por completo la atención de mi. Pero hay otro problema…

-¿Otro problema?

-Si. Un mocoso llamado Near. Está a cargo de la SPK, otra agencia de inteligencia que el dirige por completo. Ya sospecha que yo soy Kira, y que el actual Kira, el nuevo dueño de la libreta de Misa trabaja para mí. Ante lo cual, necesito que Mikami, el nuevo Kira, lo mate junto a sus subordinados. Tuve una vocera oficial de Kira, ella transmitía mis mandatos, ha muerto. Se llamaba Kiyomi, pero terminó por ser más un estorbo que una ayuda. Como verás, necesito de alguien capaz. Alguien que no escatime el auto sacrificio para que todo salga bien, y la Death Note prevalezca en el mundo humano. Como shinigami, debes entenderme.

Hubo un completo silencio. Aun tenía muchas dudas que resolver, no comprendía del todo lo que me estaba diciendo, ante lo cual le pregunté todo, necesitaba que no se guardara nada, claro, si de verdad quería mi ayuda. Necesitaba que fuera completamente honesto, y no se atreviera a ocultarme información. Con una fastidiada resignación, Light empezó a contarme todo lo que había hecho en seis años, desde el día que se encontró la Death Note, hasta ese momento. Fue poco más de una hora, en la cual no le hice ningún cuestionamiento. Comprendí todo, he incluso pude ver un par de errores que había tenido. Pero no sabia si decírselo, se notaba que no le gustaba errar para nada.

-Y ahora, estoy tratando de que Mikami obtenga el nombre de Near, el posee ojos de shinigami, lo cual es muy ventajoso. Comprende del todo mi ideología del mundo perfecto, y más que nada es una persona muy responsable, aunque me ha dicho que lo han estado siguiendo. Creo que Near es quien está detrás de esto. E incluso, tengo la sospecha de que ya han visto su Death Note.

-Hmm… Light, tal vez tengas razón. Por todo lo que me haz contado en la última hora, esa es una suposición muy fuerte, pero tal vez segura. No puedes dejarla de lado. Es una posibilidad de que incluso la persona que esté siguiendo a Mikami ya le haya informado al tal Near sobre el contenido de la libreta, puede que ya sepa que los nombres que tiene escrito sean de los delincuentes muertos recientemente.

-Así es, y por esa razón, he pactado una cita con Near. Vamos a presentarnos todos aquellos que estamos involucrados en el caso Kira, tanto los agentes de la APN, como los de SPK. Uno de mis colegas llevará la Death Note, la que le habían quitado a Higuchi, el Kira que atrapó L hace años. Para esto, hice que Mikami fabricara una Death Note idéntica a la original.

-Comprendo el propósito de la Death Note falsa, pero…

-¿Pero qué, Allison? No puedes cuestionarme, he planeado todo esto, no hay error…

-No lo sé…

-Si lo que pienso es verdad, Allison, Near puede que hable con Mikami antes de que se haga la cita, el día de mañana. Una vez que Mikami escriba los nombres de todos, menos de aquella persona cuya edad restante no pueda ver, seré imparable… Ya nadie va a desobedecer al gran Kira…

Sus ojos no eran normales, eran los ojos de alguien completamente corrompido… Alguien que no tenía ni un gramo de moral… Pero yo me estaba convirtiendo en él… No debía juzgarle… Parecía que en cualquier instante iba a perder la razón. Al cabo de unos minutos llegamos a su casa. Era muy bonita, amplia, agradable. Light bajó del coche y me abrió la puerta, era un completo caballero. Kary tomó mi maleta y entramos a la casa de Light.

-Se ve confortable, me gusta.

-Genial, ¿No crees? Por ahora, Misa no está aquí. Llegará por la mañana, le pedí que les hiciera compañía a mi madre y a mi hermana, las pobres han pasado por mucho.

-Lo imagino, primero el secuestro de tu hermana, y luego la muerte de tu padre.

-Él murió por no ser un hombre de verdadera voluntad. Sus dudas terminaron con su vida.

-Hablas de una manera que parece que no te doliera en lo absoluto que tu padre ya no esté con nosotros…

-La verdad, no me interesa. Ya he logrado lo que deseaba, y mañana Near y compañía morirán…

Empezó a reírse como un verdadero loco. Solo di un par de pasos atrás, de verdad era un desquiciado, pero podía mantenerse psicológicamente firme. Incluso aparentaba que era de lo más normal.

-Allison, quiero que te quedes a dormir en mi habitación…

-¿En tu habitación? Pe… Pe… Pero… Yo soy una chica decente, no puedo…

-No seas ingenua, yo voy a quedarme en mi estudio, tengo muchas cosas que hacer antes de siquiera pensar en dormir, ah, y no hagas mucho ruido. Date una ducha, si lo deseas, come si te da hambre, la cocina está disponible, y tu shinigami, él debe quedarse sin hacer ruido. Nada de ruido.

-Bah… Humanos… Yo no hago ruido… Solo ténganme la t.v. encendida, y no haré nada de ruido…

-Bien Kary, ya escuchaste a Light, nada de ruido, esta es su casa.

Kary se levantó del sillón y caminó al patio. Quizá quería dejarme a solas con Light, lo cual era muy conveniente.

-Allison, guarda celosamente tu Death Note. Misa no debe verla, ya que sus recuerdos sobre lo que hizo con su Death Note volverán.

-Se lo que puede pasar, se las reglas, Light. Se que no necesita que la Death Note haya sido suya, sus recuerdos vuelven en cuanto la toque, pero no se harán permanentes a menos que recupere la propiedad de la libreta.

-Cada vez me gusta más tu inteligencia. Me da la sensación de que no tengo que recalcarte las cosas. Bien, me voy al estudio. Si necesitas algo, trata de ingeniártelas sola. No puedo dejar que me interrumpas.

-Okay, Light, como gustes.

Ahora mi vida estaba por dar un giro completamente diferente. Tenía la vaga sensación de que algo no andaba bien. Light se vería a la 1:00 pm con el tal Near, y los demás agentes, pero… Algo no cuadraba, algo estaba mal y parecía que Light no lo había descifrado. No lo sabia, tal vez si me disponía a dormir con eso se arreglara. Como una fiel ayudante de Light, me adentré en las sábanas de su cama luego de ponerme mi pijama. Cerré los ojos, tratando de dormir, pero aun así escuchaba el constante teclear de la computadora de Light, a pesar de que su puerta y la mía estaban cerradas… Por la mañana…

-Vaya, cuidar de la mamá de Light fue muy cansado, pero Misa no puede rehusarse, es su suegra… Oh, mi dulce Light… Se ha dormido solo… Misa va a entrar en las sábanas, Oh, Light, te noto más delgado, Misa debe darte de comer… Un momento, Light, ¿Estás usando un bra, o…? ¡Kyyyyya! ¡Tú, ¿Quién rayos eres?!

Unas manos subían de mi abdomen hasta mis senos, lo cual me despertó y me dio un susto de muerte. Era ella, Misa Amane, la novia de Light. Se notaba furiosa, claro, si una desconocida está en su cama, es lógico que suponga de lo peor…

-¡Misa te va a matar con sus propias manos!

-¡Tranquila, deja ese jarrón!-Salto hacia la puerta, ella arroja el jarrón que casi me da en la cabeza-¡Espera, puedo explicarlo!

-¡Misa no quiere explicaciones! ¡Te va a hacer cachitos!

Ella sigue arrojando cosas, corro por la casa hasta llegar a la sala, no puedo evitar gritar, ella está como loca, toca un cuadro de la pared y me lo avienta, éste objeto casi me da en la cara, si es que no me giro a la izquierda. En eso, el ruido es tal que Light termina por salir de su estudio, completamente irritado.

-¡Basta las dos! ¡Cállense!

-Light, mi amor… ¿Quién es ella? ¿Qué hacia en nuestra habitación?

-Misa, querida, ella es una chica que ha venido a ayudarme, es una detective británica, ha llegado anoche de Londres y no tiene donde quedarse.

-Hmm…-Misa me mira entrecerrando los ojos, con una mueca desaprobatoria-A Misa no le agrada… Que se vaya a un hotel…

-Misa, por favor, si la he traído aquí es por que le robaron el bolso, por suerte una persona evitó que se llevaran sus maletas. Es una persona que viene a ayudarme, no puedo desampararla…

-Pues, nunca me haz hablado sobre ella.

-Misa, hola… Lamento la desagradable manera de presentarnos, pero como ya había dicho Light, soy detective, bueno, estoy estudiando para ser investigadora pero voy muy avanzada. Me han dado la encomienda de realizar una trabajo para la universidad donde estoy estudiando en Londres, y en ella incluye que debo involucrarme en un caso importante, y pues me han mandado a esta ciudad, y a cargo de Light.

-Y ¿Eso incluye que te metas en mi cama, con mi novio?-La chica hervía de celos.

-Misa, como te estoy explicando, alguien le robó y le he dejado dormir en la habitación. De todas maneras yo me quedé la noche en vela. Esto es un proyecto donde necesito de tu ayuda y que me comprendas. No me harías sentir mal, ¿verdad?

-No, no, no… Misa desea que Light esté bien por que lo ama… Si quieres que ella se quede, esta bien. Pero que por lo menos que ayude en casa. Misa va a prepararte el desayuno, y te va a gustar…

-Bien, Misa, te lo agradezco. Pero por favor, procura que Allison se sienta como en casa.

-¿Allison? Hmm… De todas formas, creo que ya está en casa con el hecho de dormir en mi cama…

Misa pasó de lado mío, de verdad que era una chica muy infantil, algo grosera y desagradable, con una molesta voz chillona. No pude entender como era que un shinigami se hubiera enamorado de ella y muriera por salvarle la vida… Pero como Light ya me lo había contado, él también la había subestimado. Y en realidad, Misa Amane tenía muchas cualidades positivas. Le ayudé con el desayuno, lo cual fue algo fácil. Me di una ducha y me cambié de ropas. Esperaba ansiosa que diera la una de la tarde. Eran las 12:30 y Light ya se había marchado al cuartel de la APN. Seguramente iba a ultimar detalles para la cita con Near. Ahora, yo me dispuse a seguirlo.

Sin que Misa se diera cuenta, me salí de la casa, y Kary me siguió.

-¿A dónde vas? Light dijo que no quería que salieras, y ya lo estás desobedeciendo, se va a enfadar…

-No me interesa, Kary. Sé que algo no anda bien, algo me lo dice. Light y Near se van a ver en un almacén abandonado llegaré a ese sitio antes que todos, pero no pueden verme, mucho menos el tal Near.

CONTINUARA…

Le he dado largas a este fic, como que las musas se han quedado de plano dormidas… Necesito refrescarme y que las ideas vuelvan a fluir. Quiero continuarlo, y creo que ya se como. Pero bueno, ahora Misa se ha encontrado con la ayudante de Light, ahora que se vaya a ver con Near, algo va a cambiar…

**Notas:** **Death Note le pertenece a Tsugumi Oba. Ilustrado por Takeshi Obata.**


	3. Justo a Tiempo

**Death Note.**

**Light on my whis list.**

**Capítulo 3.**

**Justo a tiempo.**

**Nota:** Quiero aclarar, que no siempre voy a poner los diálogos mentales de Light, aunque sería muy interesante, debido a que Allison está narrando la historia. Puedo hacer que ella hable respecto a como nota a Light en su comportamiento, pero es todo. Sin más, lean el tercer capi.

A pesar de que Light me había advertido que por ese día no saliera de la casa sin su permiso, hice caso omiso y tomé un taxi. Me dirigí al lugar de la cita de los agentes de la APN y los de la SPK. Yo no conocía a Mikami, pero imaginaba que era alguien de confianza de Light, pero a la vez debía ser alguien completamente loco como para seguirle la corriente. Así que muy a mi pesar, llegué al lugar del encuentro. Tratando de no ser vista, me acerqué al sitio con la mayor cautela, con mi Death Note, una pluma roja y mi reloj.

Light debía estar dentro del lugar. Solo se veían unos coches aparcados a unos metros del almacén. Seguro todo el mundo ya estaba conversando respecto a Kira y la Death Note que el agente asignado por Light llevaba con suma cautela. Entonces lo vi. Un tipo vestido de traje, anteojos y cabellera larga. Se notaba la mentalidad enferma en sus ojos, a pesar de que yo le miraba desde lejos. Dios, tenia que acercarme pronto. No sé como describir lo que estaba sintiendo… Era como si mi corazón latiera acelerado, desbocado sin reparo de mi capacidad… Algo malo estaba a punto de suceder.

Entonces vi que el tipo ese estaba sacando una libreta negra. Seguro era una Death Note, no creo que las libretas negras fueran una moda. Y si era una Death Note, ese tipo debía ser el Kira que Light me había comentado anoche. Leí el nombre sobre su cabeza, era él, Mikami… Pero no podía ver sus años de vida restante. En efecto había hecho el trato de los ojos. Comenzó a escribir en la libreta, con una sonrisa demente, tan parecida a la que le había visto a Light. Luego de unos minutos, abrió una puerta y entró, mostrando su cara a los que estuvieran esperándole adentro.

La curiosidad me mataba. Necesitaba saber con urgencia que era lo que estaba pasando dentro. Seguí acercándome al lugar, hasta que pude estar cerca de la puerta. Pero no me asomé para nada. Podía escuchar la voz de un niño, trataba de dejar en ridículo a Light, lo había llamado ¡KIRA! Entonces se trataba de Near… Ese sujeto… Era quien le daba tantos dolores de cabeza a Light. El sustituto de L. Ahora, no, no podía ser… Light acababa de admitir que era Kira… Y… Near dice que tiene la libreta real… Es momento de actuar… Busco un hueco donde pueda ver para adentro, hay un agujero pequeño en la pared, y los veo, veo a Light, se da la vuelta y sigue con su risa.

El tal Mikami está en el suelo, no comprendo mucho de lo que sucede, no puedo oírlo todo. Pero algo me dice que Light va a terminar muerto si no hago algo. Veo el reloj… Seguro que por culpa de Mikami fue que Light se vio delatado, es un completo imbécil…

Ahora, al ver los rostros de esas personas puedo escribir sus nombres en mi libreta. Los apunto muy rápido y con precisión. Light está en riesgo. Ahora, Dios… Alguien le apunta con un arma y discute con él… Es el tal Matsuda, quiere matarlo… No pude evitarlo y entré de manera impetuosa, con mi Death Note en la espalda. Todos me miran, de cualquier modo, les quedan unos segundos… A todos, incluso a Mikami…

-¿Tú, quién eres?-Ese tal Matsuda me apunta, nadie sabia de mi existencia.

-Soy…

-¡Allison!-Grita Light-Te ordené que te quedaras en casa con Misa… Las mujeres nunca hacen caso, ¿Verdad?

-De haberlo hecho, Light, tu morirías…-Mi voz suena lo mas altanera posible.

-Dios, ¿Ella quién es? No puedo ver su edad restante…-Ese idiota de Mikami…

-Esa mujer tiene una conexión con Light Yagami, seguramente ella sabe algo al respecto a la Death Note…-Near, interviene pero no muy a tiempo-¿Cómo es que no la investigaron antes?

-Disculpa Near, lo que sucede es que ella apenas la rescaté ayer de un prostíbulo. La secuestraron, pero sus captores ahora están muertos… Me imagino que ha traído su libreta…-Light me ve como la ultima botella de refresco en el desierto.

-Cinco, cuatro, tres, dos…

-¿Qué significa esa cuenta?-Me grita Matsuda.

-¡Uno!

Uno por uno, todos los sujetos en el almacén, empiezan a retorcerse, a gritarme y a ver a Light con odio. Mikami es uno de ellos, trata de pedirle ayuda a Light, pero éste le ignora, de hecho se burla de él…

-¿Qué se siente morir ante mi? ¡Todos son unos idiotas!

Light está loco, gritando y mirando con desprecio a los seres humanos que mueren ante tu pérfida mirada. Corre hacia mí, me abraza por la cintura y de pronto, como un rayo cayendo desde la nube más alta, me besa de un modo apasionado, como si hubiera estado en abstinencia prolongada de besos.

-¡Allison, sí puedo confiar en ti! ¡Eres la clase de Reina que yo necesito! Por un momento creí que iba a perder, pero tú haz llegado en el momento adecuado…

-Light…

Era cierto, de no haber llegado a tiempo, Light tal vez no solo hubiera perdido, habría muerto, estoy casi segura. Mientras que todos terminan fulminados por infartos, Light se acerca a uno de sus hombres, al tal Aizawa y le esculca las ropas… Saca una Death Note, probablemente es la que le quitaron al tal Higuchi, la que tenia antes Light. Ahora la pregunta es, ¿Qué es lo que sigue? Esto es solo el principio…

CONTINUARA…

Como se habrán dado cuenta, este capi es muy corto, ya que me dio la inspiración de manera momentánea y no quería dejar pasar la oportunidad. Luego subo algo más extenso. La próxima vez les cuento lo que pasa mientras todos mueren, que piensa hacer Light para justificar que sigue vivo, ya que las autoridades empiezan a investigar lo que ha sucedido, ya que es imposible que varios agentes de la APN hayan desaparecido. Y alguien lanza un desafío a Light. Ese desconocido le dirá algo que lo hará temblar de rabia.

Chica Joker fuera.


	4. Larz

**Death Note.**

**Light on my whis list.**

**Capítulo 4.**

**Larz.**

-¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja…!

Light reía sin control, parecía una clase de poseído, gritando su triunfo a todo pulmón. Lo que de verdad me hizo creer que estaba mal era que sus ojos estaban casi desorbitados, mientras que trataba de contenerse. Su mirada sádica se posaba sobre los pobres desgraciados, quienes morían uno a uno sin poder evitarlo. Near, el pequeño de cabellos blancos, le miraba con odio. A pesar de estar a punto de morir, no dejaba de ver a Light, quien le apuntaba mientras le decía lo estúpido que había sido por pretender capturarlo.

-Light…

-¡Pobres imbéciles…!

Me acerco a él, pero ya no parece ser él mismo. Esta demente. Pero ahora yo soy su cómplice. Ya no puedo hacer nada más que seguirle. Ahora, ¿Qué íbamos a decir al respecto? Light me dirige la mirada, ya un poco mas controlado. Cierra sus ojos un momento, acomodando su corbata. Sonríe tranquilo, al parecer su loca histeria ya ha desaparecido, por el momento.

-Sé que es lo que has de estar pensando, pero tranquila, Allison, ya lo tengo todo cubierto. Diremos que en esta reunión, uno de los presentes era el verdadero Kira.

-Si, pero hay un problema. Tú sigues vivo, eso hará que de inmediato sospechen de ti.

-Claro, pero vamos decir que yo no estaba en este lugar. Que llegué ya cuando todo había terminado. Nadie va a dudar de mi palabra. Ahora, aquí es donde entras tú, Allison…

-¿Yo? Pero se supone que no nos conocemos, y que Misa ya me ha visto… Eso puede que nos traiga un problema.

-Como ya lo debiste de notar, Misa hace justo lo que yo le ordeno, por su enfermo amor hacia mi. En cuanto a ti, tú vas a ser una testigo.

-¿Una testigo…?

-Si, vas a decir que me viste en la carretera para este lugar. Dirás que estabas buscándome por que eres una detective que han mandado de Londres para auxiliarme en el caso Kira. Es más. Diremos que me retrasé de los demás por que tenia que verte. Ahora, debemos irnos. Finge tu mejor cara de chica horrorizada. Voy a pedir refuerzos. En cuanto a Near… Pues no creo que alguien le extrañe, y a la vez será un mensaje para los idiotas de la Wammy's House.

-Bien. Todo parece que va a cuadrar, pero solo falta un detalle.

-¿Cuál, querida?

-Habrá que escribir el nombre de Mikami en su propia libreta para que parezca que se ha suicidado, de modo que se sospeche que se ha matado luego de asesinar a los agentes.

-Solo que hay un problema, Near dijo que la libreta de Mikami tenía hojas falsas de la Death Note.

-Ese no es un inconveniente, Light, nadie tiene por qué enterarse que son hojas falsas. Y ¿Quién será tan idiota como para investigar si de verdad son reales? Aparte de que tú eres quien dirige esta investigación, solo los difuntos y nosotros dos sabemos que son falsas.

-Otro punto para Allison, eres tan inteligente… -Me toma entre sus brazos, besándome de nuevo de eso modo arrebatado.

-Bien. En cuanto a tu Death Note…

-Voy a ocultarla. Entregaremos la libreta de Mikami luego de escribir su nombre en ella. Puedo falsificar casi todo tipo de letra así que no hay problema. Mi libreta, pues la tengo que entregar como parte del cierre del caso Kira. Y podemos seguir con la tuya. Nadie sabe que existe. Y me voy a quedar con la verdadera Death Note que posee Near. Nadie, salvo tú y yo sabemos que la portaba.

-Bien, entonces, falsifica la letra. Hay que llamar a las autoridades correspondientes para que levanten los cuerpos. Diremos que Kira era Mikami todo el tiempo.

-Así es. Ahora, todo va a salir mejor para el verdadero Kira. Pienso que de verdad fui un idiota al creer que eras igual que Misa. No, eres mejor que ella.

-¿De verdad?-Le pregunto con algo de sarcasmo.

-Perfecta.

No sé que es lo que estaba pasando por mi cabeza. Habíamos ideado el plan "perfecto" para que de una vez por toda la gente dejara de preguntarse cuando íbamos a capturar a Kira. Pero no solo eso. Me estaba enamorando de Light. Si, eso era. Dentro de mí comenzaba una necesidad imperiosa por tenerlo conmigo. Sentir que su vida seguía debido a mi, era algo que me hacia sentir ¿Poderosa? Esa sensación era casi tan adictiva como la droga. No podía imaginarme alejada de él. Pero Misa estaba de por medio. No supe en que momento exacto comenzaba a perder todo rastro de cordura, puesto que ahora tenia la firme idea de darle muerte a Misa.

Si, deshacerme de ese inoportuno estorbo, claro si deseaba que Light fuera solo mío, y de nadie mas. Pero no en este momento. Aun no. Las averiguaciones se llevaron respecto a como Light lo estaba guiando. Ahora, el mundo sabía que el verdadero Kira todo este tiempo había sido Mikami. Y de alguna manera logramos relacionarlo con Higuchi. Al parecer, ellos eran los únicos portadores de la libreta, quienes sabían como usarla. Kary, mi shinigami, me miraba de un modo escrupuloso. Sus raros ojos verdes me miraban extrañado. Pero yo solo le ignoraba. Misa estaba tan apegada a Light que era casi enfermizo. No sé como Light podía tolerarla.

Pasaron alrededor de dos semanas. Light seguía al frente de la APN, y la SPK estaba extinta. Ya nadie dudaba del cierre del caso, y para sorpresa del mundo seguían muriendo criminales, pero en circunstancias variadas, y por cada cierto tiempo. Light me facilitaba los nombres y fotografías de los criminales. Decidimos hacer una especie de itinerario para matarlos. Así de ese modo era casi indetectable que se tratara de otro Kira. Pero algo cambió. Se dio un mensaje al mundo. Era un detective, otro anónimo.

-Yo soy Larz. Sé que el llamado detective L pudo encontrar al culpable de las muertes que desde hace unos seis años han embargado al mundo. Pero, ¿No creen que el L que inició las investigaciones es muy distinto del que resolvió el caso Kira?

-Light, ven a ver esto…

Llamé a Light para que viera la televisión. Se trataba, tal vez, de otra especie de genio que quería hacerlo quedar mal. Su nombre se mostraba en la pantalla, con la voz distorsionada.

-Debe ser otro intento de L. Ignora eso, es de la televisión Sakura. Harán lo que sea con tal de lograr rating. No veas la basura de esa televisora barata.-Light trataba de ignorarlo.

-Bien…

Estaba a punto de apagar el aparato, cuando el tipo dijo algo que de verdad llamó mi atención.

-Todo el mundo confía en la autoridad del director general de la APN, Light Yagami, quien heredara el puesto de su padre, el fallecido Soichiro Yagami. Pero, ¿Acaso no ven la fatal coincidencia del esclarecimiento en el caso Kira y la muerte de los agentes de la APN en el caso? Light Yagami no murió ese día, y eso que Mikami, el llamado verdadero Kira tuvo la oportunidad de escribir su nombre… Ah, lo olvidaba, dicen que Light no estaba en el lugar de los hechos, ya que estaba en otra encomienda y su equipo se había adelantado, pero todos salieron del estacionamiento de la APN en el mismo auto, a la misma hora, díganme, ¿A que hora se alejó del grupo? Eso es lo que nos han querido hacer creer en este tiempo.

Light se quedó de piedra, observando la pantalla.

-Bien, pues yo les invito a que no sean crédulos. Se nota que tal vez Light Yagami está ocultando algo. Y como jefe, puede manipular cierta información y fabricar testigos. Si de verdad creen que Kira ha muerto, yo digo que no. A pesar de que lo hace de manera no detectable, Kira sigue vivo, y sigue matando…

-¡Imbécil!-Light grita alterado.

-Light Yagami, debes hacer realmente tu trabajo. Entrega al verdadero Kira, por que yo se que sigue con vida.

-¡Maldición, ese idiota…!

-Light…-Quise acercarme a él, pero no me dejaba.

-Kira, tal vez te haz desecho de los últimos investigadores del caso, pero respetaste la vida de Light Yagami, a pesar de conocer su nombre y rostro. Pero no vas a poder conmigo. Hay amenazas que pueden ser erradicadas, otras se dan por muertas, otras quizá lo estén. Pero yo no soy como cualquier plaga. Te voy a desenmascarar.

Misa se asomó a la sala, con una bandeja de galletas recién hechas. Light seguía furioso ante ese reto. Este investigador llamado Larz no solo estaba retando a Kira, estaba metiéndose con Light. Esto era un problema, ya que la credibilidad de Light se iría por el inodoro. Lo que debía hacer era tratar de calmar a Light, e investigar quien demonios era Larz.

-Kira, te voy a encontrar, y te vas a delatar solo.

CONTINUARA…

Hola, pues ya me llegó de nuevo la inspiración. Pues ojala que pronto sepamos quien es Larz. Como dije en el summary, tal vez sea alguien de la Wammy's, o quizá no. Pues a ver que pasa. Conociéndome voy a tardar otras dos semanas en publicar.

See ya!

**Notas:** **Death Note le pertenece a Tsugumi Oba. Ilustrado por Takeshi Obata.**


	5. Los ojos verdes de Kary

**Death Note.**

**Light on my wish list.**

**Los ojos verdes de Kary.**

**Capítulo 5.**

Mientras que Light hacia unas rabietas, en otro lado del mundo algo pasaba. Un chico de cabellos rojizos entraba a un lugar denominado Wammy's House. Este muchacho pidió ver al encargado del sitio, donde los niños le miraban con un dejo de expectación. Eran niños súper dotados, muy intelectuales. Lo analizaban a primera vista, esperando a que su tutor le recibiera. Londres, una ciudad de lo mas lluviosa gran parte del año, pasaba por las cinco de la tarde. El chico pelirrojo, de complexión alta, delgado, tez clara como la porcelana y ojos cubiertos por unos lentes de sol, se acercaba sonriente al administrador del orfanato.

- Roger Ruvie, Qué gusto verlo…

-Di… Disculpe, joven, ¿lo conozco?

-De momento no. Pero al escucharme tal vez si me recuerde. He venido porque necesito de su ayuda, tanto personal como financiera.

-¿Ayuda? Lo siento, joven, creo que se ha equivocado. Esto no es un banco, es un orfa…

-Perdón, pero no me mal interprete. Usted conoció a Quillsh Wammy, él estaría decepcionado de usted si no me ayudara…

-Pero, ¿Quién es usted?

-Ah… Bien, creo que no tengo otra alternativa que revelar mi nombre, pero quiero que mi identidad quede en secreto. Soy un investigador, criado por Watari. Roger, va a saber quién soy. He estado en el anonimato por años, siguiendo un caso que con el tiempo ha cambiado de nombre, de culpables y por ende, de sospechosos…

-No comprendo mucho de lo que usted…

El joven se sacó la falsa cabellera rojiza y los lentes de sol. Roger se quedó paralizado sin poder decir nada.

-Pero… Si eres…

Misa quería calmar a Light, pero éste solo la rechazaba de un modo un tanto brusco, lo cual hizo que la rubia se entristeciera a sobre manera. Ella, que tanto le amaba, ahora era víctima del látigo de su desprecio. La miraba como si Misa fuera la culpable de sus desgracias. Sabía que estaba enfadado, pero tampoco iba a dejar que se desquitara con ella, para eso estaba yo.

-Light, compórtate…-No pude creer que yo le dijera eso-Quiero decir, no tienes por qué preocuparte.

Señalé con la mirada a Misa, de modo que ella no se percatara. Light pareció entender y se relajó, lo cual fue un gran alivio tanto para Misa como para mí.

-Tienes razón, Allison… No debo alterarme porque un idiota quiera estropear mi trabajo. Quiero decir, ya el mundo sabe quien era Kira en todo este tiempo, y ahora está muerto, no hay necesidad de ponerse tenso. Gracias, Allison.

-No agradezcas.

Por un momento Misa pareció estar fuera de la conversación, lo cual notó y quiso remediarlo. Se acercó a Light y le abrazó por la espalda, casi tirando la bandeja con galletas.

-Y no olvides que Misa te ama. Mucho.

-No Misa, no lo olvido… (Me lo recuerdas cada segundo de mi vida…)

-Bien, entonces, sugiero que tomemos un poco de té, es relajante.

-Claro,-Me apoyó Light-aprovechando que Misa ha horneado galletas. Pero antes de seguirlas a la sala, quiero ir a mi estudio a ordenar unas cosas, ya vuelvo.

Light se soltó del efusivo agarre de Misa y sonriendo falsamente se retiró un instante. Misa ignoraba que él estaba fingiendo, más que nada por su presencia, ya que con ella ahí, él no podría hablar con libertad sobre el asunto. Misa dejó de sonreír, una vez Light se hubiera perdido de nuestras miradas. Volteó a verme muy molesta, entre cerrando los ojos. De haber poseído una daga, me habría aniquilado en ese instante.

-¡Jump!-Bufó Misa-Sé que tú tienes algo que ver con Light, pero quiero que te quede muy claro, Light me ama… Es mío y yo soy de él, ¿Te ha quedado claro, niñita?

-Misa…-Me di el gusto de burlarme un poco en su cara-Si estás tan segura de su amor a ti, no veo el por que te moleste tanto. Siento mucho que mi presencia te haga dudar, ese no es mi cometido…

-¿Me estás llamando celosa?

-Tómalo como te plazca, yo solo te estoy dando un consejo.

-No necesito de sermones de una mocosa como tú, ¿Por qué demonios no te largas a Francia, o a Suecia…?

-Soy de Londres…

-A donde sea. Es igual.

-No, como verás, Londres se encuentra en Inglaterra, es una ciudad sureña, poseedora de la llamada Torre del Big…

-¡Quiero decir que lo que importa es que te largues de aquí!

-Es por esa clase de comportamiento que Light se molesta contigo. Eres muy explosiva, y además sin motivo alguno te enojas y me gritas. ¿Quién es la verdadera mocosa?

-¡Grr…!

Cómo me encantaba hacerla enojar. Pues bien, ahora, el chico pelirrojo se había presentado ante Roger.

-No... No puedo creerlo...

-Quiero que por favor lo guarde con celoso secreto. De esto depende que mi plan pueda seguir en pie. Solo llámeme Larz.

-Bien, Larz. Tendrá todo mi apoyo, en todos los aspectos. Lo primero es que tenga una guarida. Vaya… Me imagino que ya está enterado de la muerte de Near, y Mello. Los dos, tratando de detener a Kira…

-Si, y la constante en ello es Light Yagami. Yo estoy seguro de que es Kira.

-Eso mismo creía el primer L, Near Y Mello. Los tres llegaron a esa conclusión sin siquiera hablarla entre si. Cada uno en su momento.

-Por esa misma razón le he lanzado ese reto tanto a Kira como a Light Yagami. Pero mientras se decide a contestarme, por que sé que lo hará, hay que llevar la investigación como lo estaba planteando antes de… Bueno. Es mejor no decirlo en voz alta. Usted sabe a qué me refiero.

-Claro, pero, ¿Cómo es que está tan seguro de que Kira, digo, Light va a responder?

-Es un egocéntrico, obviamente no va a resistir la oportunidad para echarme en cara cualquier tontería como que solo soy un celoso, o que le tengo envidia. Quizá hasta quiera averiguar si no soy acaso alguien de la APN que quería su puesto. Se va a inventar cualquier tontería para absolverse de mis acusaciones tan fuertes. Pero quizá de la cara en tv. Con ello solo va a demostrar que tiene razón hasta cierto punto. En tanto, aprovecharé la ocasión para poder hacerlo quedar mal.

-¿Hasta dónde cree que pueda desenmascararlo?

-No me voy a detener hasta que se delate solo.

La sala se puso un tanto tensa. Misa no dejaba de lanzarme sus miradas despectivas, como custodiando que no le hablara a Light de más, que me portara como lo que era, una "invitada" Pero a mí me tenía sin el menor cuidado. Las amenazas de Larz siguieron cada tercer o cuarto día. Light cada vez se notaba presionado. En la APN estaba tratando de vigilarlo lo más posible. Una noche que regresaba de la biblioteca, Kary me dijo que alguien estaba siguiéndome.

-Si, es un humano muy extraño.

-¿Extraño en qué aspecto, Kary?

-Me refiero a que nos sigue, pero no trata de esconderse. Se porta demasiado normal, muy obvio.

-No importa. Veré su nombre y lo mandaré al demonio.

-Pues es tiempo, estás por llegar al parque. No hay gente, eso significa cero testigos. Un infarto, o un arrollamiento…

-Mejor aun. Un asalto.

-¿Asalto? Y, ¿Quién lo va a asaltar?

-Hay tres chicos en esa esquina, si me acerco y averiguo el nombre de uno puedo…

-Allison…

Esa voz… No la reconocí, y no había motivo para ello. Me volví con paso lento, como si el aire fuera a cortarme si lo hacía rápido. Sabía que solo yo podía ver a Kary, y aun así me cercioré que Kary no tocara a ese tipo. Su cabello era rojizo, y traía gafas de sol a pesar de estar el cielo oscuro. Tragué saliva. No me agradaba en lo absoluto la presencia de ese tipo, y menos que me estuviera siguiendo.

-Allison, eres la compañera de Light Yagami, ¿Cierto?

-¿Qué, quien eres?

-Necesito que vengas conmigo. Yo soy Larz, me imagino que estarás pensando qué quiero. Quiero arrestar a Kira.

-Dios…-Miré encima de su cabeza. Pero traía unas gafas tan grandes, no podía ver bien su cara, además de que el cabello le tapaba la frente y parte de su barbilla estaba cubierta por una gabardina. Imposible saber su nombre.

-Vamos, necesito que me acompañes. Si tratas de huir, te aseguro que eso te hará sospechosa, además de que tengo gente vigilando.

-Bien, no veo el porque no deba acompañarte. Es solo que me sorprende.

-¿Cómo puede sorprenderte, si trabajas con Light Yagami? Sabes que considero que él sabe realmente dónde está Kira. Estoy seguro de que Kira no está muerto, o al menos no el verdadero. Si, encontraron a Mikami muerto junto a los agentes de la APN y los de la SPK, entre ellos a Near, el cerebro de ellos. ¿Qué no te ha dicho Light cómo es que se ha zafado de morir a manos de Mikami? Pero bueno, no vamos a hablar en este sitio. Acompáñame, por favor.

-Okay.

Ahora estaba en un terrible problema. Mi celular había sido confiscado. Kary se moría de la risa, y yo estaba muerta de nervios. Si no podía verle la cara a ese sujeto, no podía matarlo. Ahora, lo importante era librarme de esto pronto y poder volver con Light y contárselo. En fin. Me condujo hasta un bonito auto, era un Ferrari negro, del año, bastante llamativo. Me abrió la puerta del copiloto y entré, un tanto asustada, tratando de disimularlo. Kary, entre risas, se subió al asiento trasero traspasando la puerta. Larz se subió y encendió el auto, momentos después ya estaba conduciendo por la avenida que daba hacia el centro de la ciudad. Su piel era muy blanca. Pude ver sus labios, eran delgados, largos, sensuales a la vista. Apostaba mi Death Note a que eran muy suaves besaban genial. Cerré los ojos y pensé, ¿Qué te pasa, Allison? No puedes pensar de esa manera. Este sujeto está en contra de Light… Tranquila, en cuanto le veas la cara, lo matas, y asunto arreglado…

Condujo alrededor de una hora. En un tramo del trayecto, me pidió vendarme los ojos con una mascada, bueno después de todo, Kary iba conmigo. Él me diría en donde diablos estábamos. Seguí con los ojos cerrados hasta que llegamos a un lugar que me sorprendió en cuanto lo vi. Se trataba de un hermoso Pent-house, con vista de la ciudad de noche. Era maravilloso. Me llegó hasta el corazón la estampa que se ofrecía a mis ojos.

-¿Te gusta?-Me preguntó de rato.

-Es muy lindo.

-Pues bien, creo que es hora de hablar de un asunto importante. Sé que poses una Death Note.

-¿Qué?-Demonios… ¿Cómo lo sabe?

-No finjas. Sé que eres una shinigami al igual que Light. Te he seguido. Sé que tú lo salvaste de morir hace unos días. Tú escribiste el nombre de los agentes en tu Death Note, al igual que el de Mikami. A mí no se me escapa nada, no por nada soy el mejor detective del mundo…

-No. Ese nombre le pertenece a Light Yagami, él es L.

-No. Solo esta usurpando ese nombre que es sagrado. Y lo usa para el mal. Me da tanta pena que estés de su lado. Eres una chica muy bonita.

-Ya sé lo que tramas…

-¿En serio? Dímelo, por favor, ¿Qué es lo que estoy tramando?

-Tú, quieres que diga algo que involucre a Light. Algo que no es verdad. No sé de donde rayos saliste, pero no te servirá. No tienes una orden para tenerme en este sitio, así que me voy.

-No sabes dónde te encuentras, claro, a menos que tu shinigami te lo diga. Sé que posees una Death Note, y haz estado matando bajo las órdenes de Light Yagami.

-¡No!

-Si no es verdad, y solo miento, ¿Por qué te molestas?

Me imaginaba su estúpida mirada, estaba segura que se moría de la risa de mí. Kary no había dejado de carcajearse y me ponía de pelos. Si lo callaba, delataría que tiene razón y lo de mi Death Note… Traté de clamarme. Si tan solo Light pudiera decirme que hacer… ¡No puedo matar este tipo por que no le veo la cara!

-No me molesta, querido…-Le dije con un tono un tanto sensual-Es más, por qué no aprovechamos el momento, la vista… Es muy lindo, y romántico…

-¿Romántico?

-Si… Y es mejor si una está acompañada por un chico tan apuesto…

Me acerqué más a él, y mientras acortaba la distancia notaba que Kary se asqueaba. Él ya había visto escenas de amor, o coqueteo por la tv, incluso gustaba de ver revistas eróticas, no entiendo por que. Ya me había visto besarme con un chico que dejé en Londres, no sé por qué actuaba de ese modo.

-Allison, deja eso a un lado. No estoy interesado en ti, no en el modo en que lo estás planteando. No soy un idiota, así que no voy a caer ante tus encantos.

-¿Eres gay?

-Simplemente no hayo interés hacia ti.

-¿Cómo te atreves? ¿Crees que no soy atractiva?

-¡Basta!-Gritó Kary al fin-¡Me vas a hacer vomitar!

-Bien… -Di la vuelta, y me dirigí a Kary, sin que Larz lo notara-¿Cómo que asco?-Le susurré.

-¡Puaj…! Eres una humana asquerosa, Allison… ¿Sabes por qué mis ojos son verdes, y no rojos como los otros shinigami?

Yo no sabía el motivo, pero siempre me había intrigado. Negué con la cabeza, tratando de que el gesto pareciera dirigido a Larz.

-Allison, mis ojos son verdes por que con ellos, no solo veo la edad, o el nombre de los humanos, sino que puedo ver si hay parentesco entre dos o mas personas… Ese muchacho, es familiar tuyo.

Me quedé de piedra. ¿Larz, mi familia? Esto sí que era basura. Pero saber el motivo de los ojos verdes de Kary era más gratificante. Con razón se estaba asqueando. Si me veía coquetear con un familiar… De rato ya no me sentí bien. Así que le pedí a Larz que me facilitara un tocador, y me indicó a donde ir.

-No tardes mucho, necesitamos aclarar ciertas cosas.

-Si, claro…

Una vez encerrada en el baño y hablando muy por lo bajo, la exigí a Kary que me dijera quien era Larz.

-No te pido que me des su nombre. Solo quiero que me digas que pariente es…

-¡Bah! ¿Y yo que rayos gano con eso…?

-Por favor, Kary… No puedes ser tan frío…

-Esta bien… Pero me vas a deber un favor. Una vez que lo sepas, no creo que quieras continuar con Light. Y menos si va en contra de Larz. Tu vida dará un giro de 360 grados. Así que es tu decisión.

-Anda, dilo…

-Bien, Larz es…

-¿Te encuentras bien, Allison?-Larz tocaba a la puerta, ya me había tardado un poco.

CONTINUARA…

Pues ni modo, hasta la otra saben quien es Larz, y lo importante, les contaré a fondo sobre los ojos de Kary, y como Allison se hizo shinigami, y por qué no pagó por sus ojos. Coman dulces Wonka, desvelence y miran hentai (Na, es broma)

See ya!

**Notas:** **Death Note le pertenece a Tsugumi Oba. Ilustrado por Takeshi Obata.**


	6. Mi Reina Perfecta

**Death Note.**

**Light on my wish list.**

**Capítulo 6.**

**Mi Reina Perfecta.**

-No, no pasa nada, Larz… Salgo en un momento…

Me quedé de piedra. No podía ser, Kary a veces era un maldito mentiroso, pero, ¿Decir que Larz es mi hermano? No, yo no tengo hermanos, mi madre nunca me dijo que tuviera alguno… Y papá ya no estaba para decírmelo… Traté de calmarme, bajé la cadena del inodoro y me arreglé el cabello hacia atrás. Mi hermano… No podía ser cierto...

-Ya voy, Larz…

Kary me miraba con un gesto indescifrable. No estaba segura si lo hacía a propósito, o de verdad estaba sorprendido, aunque no más que yo. Salí del tocador y me encaminé con calma hacia la sala, en donde Larz ya tenía varios platos con algunos bocadillos. En su mayoría eran dulces.

-Anda, Allison, si tienes hambre puedes comer algo.

-Gracias…

Tomé un pequeño sándwich de queso y jamón. Sabía muy bien.

-Bien, quiero que seas honesta. Sé que Light es el verdadero Kira. En el pasado, ha habido otros detectives encargados en este mismo caso y todos coincidían que Light era el culpable de las muertes. Y lo que hace mas sospechoso a tu querido L o Light, es que los investigadores del caso no hablaban entre ellos sobre sus hipótesis. Todos llegaron solos a la misma conclusión: Light Yagami, es Kira…

-No, no puedes estar 100% seguro. Light se ha dedicado al bien común. Investiga casos y oficialmente ya determinó que Kira está muerto. Si se ha salvado es porque no merece morir…

Me detuve. Estaba hablando sobre quien merece morir... ¡Pero qué tonta!

-Hablas como un autentico shinigami, querida Allison… No cabe duda que posees una Death Note.

-No insistas… Y no sé que quieres decir con eso de tener un shinigami… No existen.

-Claro, como quieras…

Estaba intrigada, ¿Cómo demonios sabe tanto? Se supone que fuera de la APN, nadie sabe sobre la Death Note, o los shinigamis… Este tipo sabe demasiado, y no puedo verle bien la cara para poder matarlo. Aunque… Pensándolo mejor, si lo mato, me podría delatar con otros, Larz había dicho que tenia gente vigilando. ¡Maldición! Ahora necesitaba pensar. Primero que nada, no debía ponerme nerviosa, u ofendida. Y evitar a toda costa que quisiera revisar mi bolso. Ahí tengo mi libreta. Genial.

-Mira, ¿Por qué no hablas con Light Yagami en persona? Es bueno eso de que lo retes por la tv, pero ¿Qué no sería más conveniente verlo a la cara?

-Conveniente para él, así podría matarme… No soy un imbécil. No voy a arriesgar mi vida…

-¡Ja, que nena!

-Búrlate, no me importa. Solo tengo un objetivo, y ese es hacer que Light Yagami admita que es Kira. Adviérteselo, si quieres, pero de nada servirá. Lo conozco y sé que se va a delatar.

-Pero, ¿De qué se va a delatar? Él no es culpable de nada.

Ese tal Larz, mi supuesto hermano, es una persona muy perspicaz. Si le digo lo que Kary acaba de decirme, sabrá que tengo un shinigami, si lo mato voy a delatarnos a Light Y a mí, pero si no lo mato, traicionaré a Light… Kary volvía a reírse, ahora encontraba todo más divertido. En cambio yo, estaba entre la espada y la pared. ¿Qué iba a hacer?

-Oye, Larz…

-¿Si, Allison?

-Quiero que me digas sobre los shinigamis… Y la llamada Death Note…

-¿Quieres hacerme creer que no conoces esas cosas? Sería muy conveniente para ti.

-Ya, no estoy jugando.

-¿Light no te lo ha contado?

-No, ¿Por qué habría de saberlo?

-No lo sé, quizá por el detective que murió hace años. Aquel que antecedió a Light Yagami. Aquel, el verdadero L.

-¿Conociste a L?

-No, solo supe de él. Soy alguien propenso a investigar antes de meterme de lleno en un caso. Supe que hace años le quitaron una libreta negra a un tal Higuchi, quien terminara muerto, justo de un infarto. El tipo podía anotar el nombre de cualquier persona en la libreta y con ello decidir su muerte.

-Vaya, Light no me dijo nada de eso, no puedo creerlo…

-Así es, es verdad. Capturon con ello a una shinigami, como debes saber, los shinigamis son dioses de la muerte, los poseedores auténticos de las Death Note. Uno de ellos le dio su libreta a Higuchi.

Los anteriores investigadores habían coincidido en que el mayor sospechoso de esas muertes era Light Yagami, el primero en decírselo a la cara fue precisamente L. Aunque con ello no terminaba el misterio. ¿Cómo funcionaba la libreta? ¿Acaso de verdad poseía un poder sobre natural que causaba la muerte? En fin, lo que empeoró las cosas fue la aparición de otro Kira, uno después del verdadero que nos demostró sus poderes.

-¿Verdadero Kira? ¿Quieres decir que había dos Kira?

-Exacto. Pero había una diferencia relevante entre ambos. El primer Kira solo mataba si tenía el rostro y el nombre de de la víctima en cuestión. El segundo solo necesitaba el rostro…

-Vaya…-Quise aparentar impresión-No entiendo cómo es que el segundo Kira no necesitaba el nombre… Solo el rostro…

-Eso fue algo que se supo mas tarde. Inspeccionaron la Death Note confiscada a Higuchi y en ella había una serie de reglas. Una de esas reglas decía que si le dabas la mitad de tu vida restante a un shinigami, el original portador de la libreta, el a cambio te daría ojos de shinigami. Con ello podrías saber el nombre de una persona con el hecho de verle la cara.

-Si lo que dices es verdad, cualquiera podría convertirse en un asesino potencial… Solo verle la cara y decides como muere, escribiendo su nombre en una libreta… Parece algo sacado de un tétrico cuento de horror… Pero si esa investigación la siguieron varias personas, y según tu, todas esas personas llegaron a la conclusión de que Light Yagami es Kira, ¿Por qué nunca lo arrestaron?

-Pues según la investigación hecha, Light fue arrestado por muchos días, luego de ese tiempo se determinó que era inocente.

-¿Inocente? Pero tú dices que es culpable… Lo retas por la tv, llamándolo incompetente, e incluso te has atrevido a llamarlo Kira…

-No tan rápido, Allison… Hay una regla que la Death Note tenia, una regla muy sospechosa para el primer L. "Una vez que se comienza a asesinar con la Death Note, deben realizarse asesinatos por le menos cada 13 días, sino, el portador de la libreta morirá…" Más o menos eso decía. Pareciera que con ello Light se libraba de ser Kira, ya que durante su encierro no murió, ya que este duró mas de trece días, pero… No, eso no demostraba que era inocente, sino que tal vez esa regla era una mentira fabricada por Kira, es decir Light, o por su shinigami…

Este tipo hablaba como un verdadero detective, como si fuera alguien implicado directamente en el caso. Todo lo que me estaba diciendo iba de acuerdo con lo que Light me había contado y con lo que yo sabía respecto a la Death Note y los shinigamis. ¿Quién rayos eres, Larz? Y la mayor pregunta, ¿Cómo se supone que eres mi hermano? Necesitaba investigarlo. Pero hacerle preguntas me delataría.

-Sí que estas enterado del caso. Aunque no debería impresionarme. Se supone que eres otro gran investigador. Pero dime algo, ¿Qué no tienes familia por la cual ver? Digo, tanto tiempo libre…

-No, soy un hombre libre, si a eso te refieres…

-No, Larz… ¿Acaso no tienes a tu madre, padre, hermanos o hermanas?

Se quedó unos momentos callado. No podía ver la expresión de sus ojos pero estaba segura que le había herido emocionalmente.

-No permito que nada de eso interfiera con mi trabajo. Porque esto es trabajo, y lo tomo muy en serio.

-Eso no responde mi pregunta. ¿No tienes mamá, o papá?

-Bien, pues no, no los tengo.

Con que Larz no tiene familia. Pero Kary insiste con que es de mi familia, que es mi hermano…

-Pues, creo que es raro. Yo vivo con mi madre, en Londres. Y acabo de enterarme que tengo un hermano. Pero por desgracia, mis padres se deshicieron de él… No sé con exactitud la razón, pero, qué pena.

-¿Y te parece divertido? Lo digo por que hablas del asunto como si fuera un juego. No es nada divertido ser un huérfano, carecer del abrazo de una madre, los consejos de un padre, o el amor de una hermana…

-No, ¿Cómo crees eso? Me gustaría conocerlo, saber quién es… A que se dedica, cuáles son sus sueños, y sobre todo, saber porque mis padres lo rechazaron y en cambio me tuvieron a mí…

-Allison, voy a llevarte a tu casa. Esta en ti hablar de esto con Yagami, pero para que lo sepas, te conviene ser mi cómplice. Si logramos detenerlo, sabrás muchas cosas que te conciernen. Eres una chica inteligente, y no debería sorprenderme, mental y físicamente te pareces a L.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? Se supone que tú no lo conociste, aunque a decir verdad, Light ya me lo había comentado…

-No lo conocí en persona, pero vi un video de seguridad donde aparece. Además de que lo he investigado como a la gente en el caso que ha muerto. Eres tan blanca como él, tu cabello tan negro como el suyo, aunque careces de sus horribles ojeras. Y he notado que comes un poco de dulces. Y tu modo de sentarte en ese sofá, con las rodillas rozando tu barbilla. Él se sentaba igual todo el tiempo.

Light ya me había dicho muchas cosas sobre L. Pero que este tipo, digo, Larz dijera que me parecía a L, ¿Ahora resulta que L es mi hermano muerto? Pero Kary dice que mi hermano es Larz… Sentí que iba a volverme loca. Pues dicho y hecho, Larz me llevó a casa, claro, tapando mis ojos de nuevo para no ver por dónde estaba su casa. No nos habíamos quedado mucho platicando y conversando sobre el asunto ese de Light y Kira.

Eran las 11:45 de la noche y las luces de la casa de Light estaban encendidas. Me bajé del coche luego de que Larz me abriera la puerta. A pesar de ser tan misterioso, era un completo caballero.

-Lady, espero que pienses muy bien lo que vas a hacer. Por el momento, no puedo mostrarte quien soy en realidad, no hasta saber que confió plenamente en ti. Hasta luego.

-Sí, adiós…

Entré a la casa, y la primera en recibirme fue Misa. Al parecer, la muy fisgona estuvo mirando por la ventana. Se notaba que estaba sonriente, muy complacida.

-Vaya, parece que alguien ya está de novia con otro chico que no es mi Light…

-¿Eh?

-Ay, no te hagas la tonta, vi claramente como ese muchacho te abría la puerta de su coche, es un auto muy caro, ¿No? Si mal no recuerdo, es un Ferrari. Un auto muy lujoso.

-¿Quién sale con quien?-Light salió de su estudio, muy mal humorado.

-Allison al fin está con un chico como debe ser. Creo que dentro de poco tiempo se irá. ¿No es genial, mi amor?

Light no parecía contento, hizo a un lado a Misa y me tomó por los brazos. Me inspeccionaba con la mirada, pude notar que había bebido un poco.

-¿Quién es ese tipo del cual habla Misa, Allison?

-¡Suéltame, Light! Me estas lastimando…

-¡No hasta que me digas quien es sujeto!

-Light, eso no nos interesa, querido…

Misa, al querer detenerlo, se mereció un empujón por parte de Light. Eso me dejó inquieta, además de que estaba siendo muy rudo conmigo.

-¡Basta, Light!

Para mi desgracia, Light era muy fuerte. Me llevó hasta su estudio y nos encerró a ambos mientras Misa llamaba a la puerta alarmada. Todo era tan repentino, ¿Qué se creía quien era? Aunque fuera cierto que salía con alguien ese no era su problema.

-¿Quién es? Habla, Allison… Sabes de sobra que tu eres mía, y de nadie más…

-Déjate de estupideces, Light Yagami, tú tienes a Misa, y aunque estuviera con otro, ese no es tu pro…

-¡Claro que es mi problema! Allison, Misa no es nadie para mí... Yo no la amo, pero tú, no solo eres una shinigami excepcional, sabes mis ideales del mundo perfecto, y saberte con otro… ¡Grr…! ¡Me hace rabiar! ¿Te encanta ponerme celoso?

-Light, basta… Quiero ir a mi cuarto, ya hablaremos mañana…

-Eres mía, Allison… Mi Reina perfecta…

Light me tomaba por la cadera, mientras me besaba y acercaba más a él. No voy a negar que me fascinaba su contacto, sentir sus labios contra los míos, los cuales sabían a un poco de sake. Su entre pierna rozó la mía varias veces, estaba muy acalorada, no podía soportarlo, no más. En mi interior necesitaba de Light Yagami, saciarme de sus caricias, de sus palabras de amor, sus promesas del mundo ideal…

En eso, Misa me sacó de mis pensamientos. Tocaba más insistentemente la puerta, logrando que me separara del excitante y deseado abrazo con Light. Este me miraba como si fuera de su propiedad. Y lo hizo notar cuando me tomó por el cabello y volvió a besarme arrebatadoramente. Lo retiré de mí y fui a abrir la puerta. Misa entró de improviso analizando a ambos.

-Misa, tranquila, es solo que Light es muy precavido, quería saber que no me he metido en líos.

-Pues a Misa le pareció que estaba celoso, eso habría puesto celosa a Misa. Light, ¿Verdad que amas a Misa, como ella te ama a ti?

-Sí, te amo…

Su contestación más bien iba dirigida a mí, ya que era a mí a quien miraba. Les di las buenas noches a ambos y fui a encerrarme a la habitación. Mi corazón latía a mil por hora, estaba segura que de no existir Misa en ese instante, tal vez Light, él… Él quizás… No, mejor sacudí esa idea de mi mente y me puse a pensar en lo que había pasado con Larz. Quería pensar como le iba a hablar a Light de él.

Ahora, Kary estaba delante mío viendo televisión. Apagué el aparato con el control remoto y éste se volvió a mirarme.

-Oye, estaba mirándola… ¿Ahora qué te ocurre? ¿Pelea con Light?

-No precisamente eso, Kary… Está muy celoso, cree que el chico que nos vino a traer, es decir Larz, es mi novio, o algo así.

-Ja, pues tú lo querías para eso, ¿No lo recuerdas?

-¡Cállate, Light te puede oír!

-De acuerdo, me callo. Pero dime algo, ¿Cómo le vas a hacer ahora? Estás como cómplice de esos dos. No puedes ayudarles a ambos.

-Lo sé… Es solo que todavía ignoro lo que debo hacer. Solo tengo que agradecerte que me hayas dicho que Larz es un hermano mío. Me salvaste de cometer una barbaridad. No sé si pueda matarlo, no, no creo… Pero Light querrá que lo haga si sabe que ya lo he conocido…

-Pues de nada, no debes agradecer, lo supe casi desde que nos venía siguiendo, es solo que quería saber hasta dónde eras capaz de llegar, ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja!

-Hump… Detesto que te rías de todo. Te pareces al shinigami de Light.

-¿A Ryuk? Ah, por algo nos estamos haciendo amigos… Es agradable, pero no más que yo, linda…

-Como digas… Bueno, antes de irme a dormir, quiero preguntarte algo, pero dímelo honestamente, Kary…

-Bah… ¿Ahora qué quieres?

-¿Cómo es que tus ojos pueden ver el parentesco entre los humanos, y los demás shinigamis no? Que yo sepa, Ryuk no hace eso.

-Mmm… Bien, creo que está bien si te lo digo, no hay reglas que me lo impidan. Pues yo soy un shinigami como los demás, pero mi habilidad no nació junto conmigo, la adquirí hace siglos, el rey de los shinigamis, o amo del mundo de la muerte, como lo quieras llamar, había descubierto una fórmula para poder apreciar entre los humanos si había una conexión más que sanguínea. Deseaba saber a profundidad que era lo que unía a dos humanos que se enamoraban. Así que por años se paraba al borde de nuestro mundo y los miraba, expectante, esperando poder averiguar lo que tanto le intrigaba.

Un día descubrió que si mezclaba un poco de polvo de nuestro mundo de la muerte y la sangre de un humano que fuera a ser asesinado con su Death Note, podría ver lo que normalmente no podemos. Pero cuando lo supe, no esperé a que se bebiera la formula. Robé la formula terminada y la tomé, claro que logre que mis ojos cambiaran y poder ver el parentesco entre los humanos, pero también me gané que el amo de la muerte me detestara por muchos siglos. En castigo, debo prestarle mi libreta a un humano o humana una vez por siglo, dándole los ojos de manera gratuita, sin recibir nada a cambio. Por eso tú no sacrificaste años por tus ojos shinigami.

-Vaya. Qué suerte tengo. Eso creo. Pero, ¿Por qué si descubrió que la formula, un poco aterradora, sirve, no la ha usado el mismo?

-Quería saber si funcionaba, y cuando le expliqué que podía ver el parentesco entre los humanos determinó que los sentimientos humanos no se pueden ver. Pero tanto el amo como a los demás shinigamis no les importa saber si los humanos son familiares, los matan por igual, no necesitan de dicha fórmula. ¿Contenta, sabelotodo?

-Sí, algo, creo. Pues por el momento quiero descansar. Ya no prendas la televisión, puedes verla mañana. Duerme bien.

-Hasta mañana, Allison…

Reina perfecta, así me había llamado Light. ¿De verdad lo era para él…?

CONTINUARA…

Hola. Pues la imaginación regreso y esta vez recargada, XD Na, mal chiste. Pues espero que les hay agradado. Espero que sus dudas sobre Larz sigan ahí, por que aun no lo voy a destapar. Siguiente episodio, creo que Misa… Mejor no les digo. Acepto dudas, aclaraciones, comentarios, etc, etc, etc. Críticas de fanboys absténganse. Acepto la crítica constructiva, no destructiva.

Chaito!

**Notas:** **Death Note le pertenece a Tsugumi Oba. Ilustrado por Takeshi Obata.**


	7. Misa Muere

**Death Note.**

**Light on my wish list.**

**Capítulo 7.**

**Muere Misa.**

_**ADVERTENCIA: Escenas explicitas en este capi. Si no les gusta el lemmon, cambiar de página.**_

Han pasado tres semanas desde mi encuentro con Larz. No se lo he contado a Light, y no deseo hacerlo, al menos no por el momento. Sin embargo, Misa ha estado insoportable. Cada día los constantes arrebatos de Light hacia mi son muy obvios, pelea con Misa por todo, e incluso ha llegado a desearle la muerte. Ella a veces se iba a las sesiones fotográficas, fingiendo una gran sonrisa, pero muerta de celos por dentro. Y todo el tiempo decía que era mi culpa, que era yo la que le daba malas ideas a Light. En una de esas peleas, Misa le dijo a Light que se arrepentiría un día de hacerla enojar tanto, le dio un folder el cual Light no se molesto en leer, en cambio, lo dejó en la papelera de su estudio.

Una mañana, Misa estaba en la sala. Al verme bajar por las escaleras, me pidió hablar con ella, muy seriamente. Pude adivinar de qué se trataba.

-No lo soporto más. Lamento mucho si Light te tiene mucha estima, pero deseo que te vayas de mi casa. Light ha cambiado mucho, y sé que es por tu presencia. Si eres una mujer de verdad, toma tus cosas y lárgate.

-Misa, creí que íbamos a ser amigas, pero no me molesta que me corras. ¿Qué te parece si le decimos a Light que me echas de casa?

- ¡Tramposa! Sabes que Light lo impediría. Pero Misa no es tonta. Vas a irte por tu propia cuenta, ya déjanos en paz… Maldigo con toda mi alma el día en que llegaste a esta casa. Y ojala que Light reaccione. Él es mío. Mío y de nadie más.

-Misa Amane, eres una mujer con mentalidad de niña caprichosa. De ser madura, sabrías que Light nunca te ha querido, ni un poco.

-¡Mentirosa!

Y me abofeteó. Misa estaba llorando, muy dolida. La miré de nuevo a la cara, mientras sacaba mi Death Note. Tomé mi bolígrafo rojo, y escribí una causa de muerte un poco larga. Mientras ella me gritaba una sarta de estupideces, muy digna de ella por cierto, imaginaba su cuerpo tirado sobre el pavimento, ensangrentado y casi destrozado por completo. Una vez que escribí esa causa, me volví a ella.

-Tienes una oportunidad para pedirme perdón, Misa, si no deseas morir.

-¡Misa no tiene nada de que disculparse! La única que debe pedirle perdón a Misa eres tú, rompe hogares.

-¿Rompe hogares? ¿Yo? Esta casa ya era un desastre antes de mí. Light me decía que no te soportaba. Que eres como una maldita epidemia. Light te odia y bien lo sabes. Nunca podrá querer a una estúpida como tú que le sigue cual perro faldero. Light desea que mueras, y yo lo haré realidad.

-¿Me estas amenazando de muerte, idiota?

-No, los inútiles amenazan… Yo solo advierto, y como ya te di un ultimátum, ahora toca mi turno de devolverte la bofetada. Sayonara, Misa Amane.

Escribí su nombre al lado de la causa de muerte. A las 8:15 de la mañana, Misa iría a un puente, justo al centro de la ciudad. Le tomaría llegar unos 25 minutos, en tanto escribiría una pequeña carta de despedida. Subiría a dicho puente, y después, gritaría que no desea vivir más, puesto que la fama la ha abrumado y nadie la deja en paz. Y que lamenta no poder hacer feliz a Light. Para las 8:41, Misa se arroja del puente, de 4 metros de alto, rompiéndose el cuello, sin morir instantáneamente, sino hasta que pasa un auto sobre ella, destrozando su abdomen.

Prendí la televisión a las 8:45 y en el canal de Sakura estaba un noticiero anunciando que una mujer rubia se había arrojado desde lo alto de un puente sobre una autopista muy transitada, en el centro.

-Misa…-Me dije.

En efecto, era Misa Amane. Según los testigos, se puso a decir muchas cosas, deseos de morir, y que lamentaba no poder hacer feliz a su único y verdadero amor. Una sonrisa invadió mi cara, estaba satisfecha. Había mucha gente rodeando su cuerpo, la ambulancia había llegado, pero era tarde. El alma de Misa estaba más que sentenciada. Por la tarde, Light llegó a casa. Le habían llamado a la oficina de la APN, explicando que su querida Misa había muerto. Cuando me vio, tomando un poco de té caliente, se dirigió a mí, sin expresión alguna en su rostro.

-Allison, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué mataste a Misa?

-Yo no maté a nadie. Ella se arrojó de un puente. ¿Qué no te lo dijeron? Fue suicidio.

-No te hagas la tonta conmigo. Escribiste en tu Death Note que Misa se iba a matar…

-¿Y que si lo hice? La odio, y si tu no tenias los pantalones para hacerlo, yo sí.

-¿Me estas llamando poco hombre?

-Tómalo como te venga en gana. Lo único que quería era que esa repulsiva de Misa dejara de molestar… Ya no la soportaba, todo el tiempo era estar discutiendo y todo porque provocabas sus malditos celos… y ahora que la perra esa está muerta, ya puedo vivir en paz.

-Allison, te equivocas… Si no la había matado, era porque estaba fuera de plan. Aun no me iba a encargar de ella. Pero tú, siempre haciendo tu propia voluntad… Y no me agrada que desobedezcan… Te has portado muy mal, Allison, y mereces un castigo…

Me tomó por las muñecas y me llevó con él hasta su habitación. Ahí, se sentó en la cama y me hizo tenderme boca abajo sobre sus piernas, como un padre que reprendiera a su hija. Bajó mi falda de mezclilla y después de rozar con las yemas de sus dedos mis glúteos bajo mis bragas, comenzó a darme de palmadas una y otra vez. Los golpes eran muy duros, dejando mi piel marcada. Al principio quería quitarme de ahí, pero poco a poco comencé a sentirme muy excitada.

-¡Light…!

-Noto que te agrada… Eres una pervertida…

No es que tuviera un gusto por el sado-masoquismo, pero no podía evitarlo. Light metió la mano entre mis piernas, tocando mi prenda íntima. Voltee a verlo, sonreía muy contento. No era la única pervertida.

-Vaya, estás mojada… Creo que te gusta que te maltrate. No conocía esas aficiones tuyas, pero Light lo hará realidad… Light te hará suya…

Me tomó por el abdomen y me arrojó a la cama, en donde se me tiró encima. Terminó por despojarme de mi falda y separando mis piernas se internó en medio de ellas.

-Allison, ya deseaba este día… El día en que te haga mía… Deseo todo de ti… Vas a conocer quién es Light Yagami…

Sus dedos se escurrían en mi prenda interior, buscando mi punto más frágil. Al encontrarlo comenzó a acariciarlo, sacando varios suspiros de mis labios. En tanto, me dediqué a despojarlo de su corbata y a desabotonarle la camisa. El calor era insoportable. Light era una fiera salvaje, descubriendo mi piel de la camiseta blanca. Terminó por arrancármela, viendo mis atributos. Su legua lujuriosa comenzó a deslizarse por mi piel, mordisqueando un poco. Me desabrochó el bra y lo arrojó lejos, ahora ya podía jugar con mis pechos.

Mis manos acariciaban su cabello, mientras él bajaba su cabeza, rozando con su lengua pecaminosa la piel sobre mi ombligo y bajando hasta mi entre pierna, donde se topó con mis bragas. Las retiró con ambas manos, y se internó en mi intimidad, buscando saciar mis deseos más eróticos.

-¡Light… Oh, Light…! ¡No, no puedo más…!

-Aun no vas a llegar… Aun no…

El sudor recorría mi cuerpo extasiado, respirando entre cortadamente, tratando de recuperarse. No cabía duda de que Light era insaciable. Light se puso de pie, desabrochando sus pantalones y despojándose de ellos. Subió sobre mí, llevando mis muñecas sobre mi cabeza, mientras me besaba.

Devoraba mi cuello, cubriéndolo de sus besos ardientes, mientras yo le mencionaba una y otra vez. Así que llegamos al coito, en el cual sentí el mayor placer y el mayor dolor a la vez. A pesar de que ya antes había tenido una pareja, nunca había tenido relaciones en mi vida. Y Light lo sabía. Era una chica británica virgen, quien buscaba su amor de verdad, y que creía que lo había encontrado en Light.

Cuando entró en mí, me aferré a las sábanas, encorvando la espalda, enrosqué mis piernas al rededor de sus caderas, mientras que Light me embestía una y otra vez. Recorrí su piel con mis manos, palpando cada musculo de su espalda, si cuello, nuestras lenguas se enredaban, pudo oír como me llamaba Reina en japonés, en tanto yo lo llamaba Dios en inglés.

-¡Light, Light, oh Dios… Light!

No pude evitarlo. Ambos no pudimos evitarlo. De rato, Light llegó y me lo hizo saber al enterrar sus uñas en mi espalda. Me siguió besando, en tanto me abrazaba de espaldas a él. Todo eso había sido demasiado. Estaba muy agotada y terminé por dormirme.

Esa Misma noche, todo estaba listo para el funeral de Misa. Solamente Light, su madre, hermana y yo estuvimos presentes. Fueron algunos de sus colaboradores de la APN, incluso gente de prensa, los que nunca faltan en busca de una exclusiva.

Light aparentaba estar de lo mas acongojado, triste por la pérdida de su mujer. En tanto, yo les pedía a los reporteros que respetaran el momento, que ya después les darían las repuestas que querían. Me acerqué al féretro. Era de un intenso color negro, con pequeños ángeles dorados decorando cada una de las esquinas del ataúd.

Noté que Light tenía en sus manos la carta que Misa previamente había escrito antes de tirarse del puente. Estaba leyéndola, una y otra vez. Parecía como si buscara alguna clave, o un error de gramática.

-Light, deja eso. Sabes de sobra que yo hice que lo escribiera.

-Lo sé… Pero de alguna manera, encuentro que esta carta es la verdad… Misa me amaba…

-Eso te lo dije yo por medio de la carta. No son palabras propiamente de Misa. Yo te amo, te amo Light. Pero necesitaba deshacerme de ella. Aunque claro, no esperes que sea como ella.

-No. No quiero que seas como ella. Tú eres mucho mejor. Después de todo, supiste como matarla. Solo espero que nadie, incluso ese tal Larz, no se entrometa, o sospeche algo.

-No, no lo hará…

-¿Por qué tan confiada, Allison?

-Ah, es solo presentimiento.

Los funerales de Misa pasaron como si nada. Luego de sepultarla, todos abandonaron el cementerio. Kary y Ryuk nos acompañaban en el coche de vuelta a la casa de Light. El ambiente era muy distinto, más tranquilo, aunque claro que no era así cuando ese par se ponían a jugar video juegos. En ocasiones, Light iba a callarlos repetidas veces cuando no lo dejaban concentrarse. Yo hice el papel de ama de casa. Le pedía a Light que me dejara seguir con mi carrera de investigadora, después de todo, a eso había venido a Japón. Sin embargo me decía que lo más conveniente era que lo dejara por un tiempo.

-Okay, Light, pero que no se te olvide. Yo no voy a ser la copia de Misa, no voy a estar en tu casa todo el tiempo. Quiero terminar mi carrera, y luego empezar a ejercerla. Aun no tenemos definido que haremos en el futuro, pero por el momento, deseo seguir con mis estudios.

-Lo entiendo, pero comprende que debes quedarte por el momento conmigo, ya sabes por esa cuestión de Larz. Voy a aparecer por la tv, aprovechando la muerte de Misa. Me mostraré como el pobre chico que ha perdido a su amada. Conociendo a la gente, les dará pena y se irán contra Larz y sus patéticas acusaciones.

-Ya veo tu estrategia. Ganarás la simpatía de la gente por medio de la muerte de Misa. Muy ingenioso. Aunque nunca me esperé que el gran Light Yagami recurriera a la lástima para ello.

-Llámalo lástima, pena, o como quieras. De lo que estoy seguro es que la gente me apoyará a mí.

Dos días después Light Yagami hizo acto de aparición en un programa donde debía enfrentar las acusaciones de Larz. Llevó documentos, fotos y pruebas de que Kira había muerto con Mikami. Contó la investigación de la A a la Z, reservando claramente lo que la gente no debía saber.

Yo estaba tras bambalinas, escuchando lo acertado de su explicación. No cabía duda de que convencería a cualquiera. Pero a Larz… Quién sabe. En eso, un inconforme llamó al estudio. Era Larz. Su voz sonaba distorsionada.

-Light Yagami, ahora resulta que debemos sentir lástima por ti, debido a la muerte de tu novia, Misa Amane… Yo creo que todo te lo estás inventando…

-¿Quién eres?-Preguntó Light, levantándose de su asiento.

-Soy Larz. Ya deberías reconocer mi voz distorsionada. Y te digo lo mismo que te dije antes. Tú eres Kira.

/

Después de que el programa terminara, Light estaba de lo más furioso. Yo no podía contenerlo, estaba irreconocible, como si diera a entender con ello que Larz tenía razón… Larz le había hecho preguntas muy fuertes, sobre si sabía lo que había pasado con el cadáver de L después de muerto, fue una discusión que se salió de control.

Larz le había preguntado sobre su libreta, si la gente sabía que poseía una Death Note. Incluso le cuestionó si acaso era el responsable del suicidio de Misa.

-¡Eres un maldito bastardo! ¡Amaba a Misa, era la mujer de mi vida! ¡Y ella me amaba a mí…! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a decir algo tan repulsivo?!

-Finge lo mas que puedas Light Yagami, cada vez que te molestas me doy cuenta de que tengo razón, Si toda esta gente supiera lo que eres en realidad, sabrían que estoy en lo correcto. Pero claro, sabes cómo complacerlos con tu llanto falso.

-¿Quién eres? ¡Sal a dar la cara!

-Tenerme seguro es darle seguridad a mi caso. Si muero, todo se va al infierno.

-Eso… Eso era lo que pensaba L… El primer L decía que debía resolver los casos desde las entrañas del anonimato…

-No lo digo por él, Light… Lo digo porque sé que en cuanto sepas quien soy, mi vida correrá peligro. ¿Por qué te pones nervioso? Tu sudor brilla en la tv, y te hace lucir fatal.

Luego de esto, los productores cancelaron la emisión, y no porque no deseara el rating, como con los estúpidos programas de Kira que se seguían televisando, sino porque yo lo había pedido, en nombre de la autoridad. Light estaba molesto, arrojando las cosas a su alrededor. Al llegar a casa, se encerró en su estudio, sin dirigirme la palabra ni una vez.

Luego de unos minutos, salió molesto, con un folder color rojo en la mano. Era el folder que Misa le diera días atrás, antes de su muerte.

-Allison, ven a ver esto. Creo que cometiste un error…

-¿Error? ¿De qué hablas?

Me entregó el folder, el cual tenía una hoja de una clínica privada. Eran unos exámenes médicos, acompañados de un ultrasonido.

-¿Mi… Mi… Misa…? ¿Estaba embarazada?

-Así es… Misa estaba esperando un hijo mío…

-No puedes culparme de nada… Incluso tú te alegraste con que muriera…

-No con un hijo mío…

-Light…

Los que hicieron la autopsia no dijeron que Misa estuviera embarazada, o quizá solo se les hizo divertido ignorar ese hecho. Ahora, Light estaba molesto, como si no le sobraran razones… ¿Que iba a hacer…?

-Light, de verdad, yo no sabía que Misa estaba embarazada… De saberlo, no la habría matado… Lo lamento… Nunca fue mi…

-¡Cállate! Ahora solo piensa, querida… ¿Cómo vas a resolver esto? ¡Dímelo, Allison!

CONTINUARA…

Pues por hoy es todo. Ojala les haya gustado el lemmon, sino ni modo. Ya hablando en serio, pues espero que no me odien por asesinar a Misa. Para mí era un ligero estorbo, pero ya se enteraran de cosas más fuertes. Pues hasta la otra, cuídense, coman dulces y chocolates Wonka, duerman poco y vean yaoi, o yuri, lo que les guste. Na, es broma. Bye!


	8. La conexion entre L y Allison

**Death Note.**

**Light on my Whish list.**

**Capítulo 8.**

**La conexion entre L y Allison.**

La muerte no se reserva ningún espacio, todos cabemos en el infierno…

**Allison.**

Light parece muy enojado, pero no lo culpo. Enterarse de que Misa estaba esperando un hijo suyo antes de ser asesinada por mí, no debió ser nada sencillo. Una de las metas de Light aparte de consagrarse como el Dios del mundo perfecto, era precisamente tener un hijo. Ahora me tomaba por los brazos, tratando de que yo reflexione sobre mi acto cruel e inhumano, según él.

-¡¿Pero por qué te molestas, Light?! Solo es un niño tú puedes tener otro más tarde… Además, eso no te interesó cuando estabas conmigo, en su misma cama, justo el día de su muerte…

-¡Cállate! ¡No sabes lo que dices! ¡Yo sólo ignoraba el hecho de que Misa esperaba un hijo mío!

Parecía desquiciado. Aunque ya no me sorprendía, últimamente Light mostraba más signos claros de su locura. Pero yo le seguía queriendo a pesar de ello. Kary nos observaba desde el pie de las escaleras, sus ojos se posaban sobre Light, como si lo examinara.

-Bien, pero ella trató de decírtelo varias veces, o al menos eso me dio a entender. Ahora que dices que ese fólder tenía los resultados, pues veo que ella quiso que lo supieras…

-No se te ocurra tratar de hacerme sentir fatal por tu error…

-¿Mi error?

-Sí, tu error…

-Se supone que el novio de Misa, aquél que debió tenerle consideración, eres tú, no yo…

Light, enfadado, levantó la mano, estaba a punto de golpearme, cuando la voz estruendosa de Kary resonó en la sala, justo detrás de él.

-Humano, ni se te ocurra… O te mato…

-¿Qué? No me digas, estás enamorado de ella…

-No, sólo que detesto que los hombres le peguen a una dama…

-¿Lo educaste como a un estúpido inglés? Vaya cosa…

-Llámalo estúpido, todo lo que quieras, por lo menos no es un japonés que ha perdido el juicio…

-Yo no he perdido nada.-Dicho esto, fue al mini bar por un trago de sake-Allison, no creas que estoy molesto. Es solo que un niño, habría sido algo bueno.

-Pues me ha dado la impresión de que era algo más importante. Misa ya no está. Ese niño tampoco está. Ya te dije, puedes tener otro hijo después…

-¿Contigo?

-…

No. Yo no deseaba hijos, y menos con Light. Sí lo amo, me gusta y es perfecto para heredar genes. Es un genio, guapo, con gran atractivo y es bueno en los deportes, sobre todo aquellos que conciernen a lo amoroso. Pero, ¿Un hijo? Apenas teníamos casi dos meses de conocernos. Kary toma asiento a mi lado. Ryuk aparece bajando las escaleras con una manzana a medio comer.

-Oye, kary, ¿Qué no vamos a jugar con la consola? Recuerda que vamos a empates…

-Bien. Vamos. Allison…

-Estaré bien.

-¿Segura?

-Claro. No te preocupes. Ve a jugar con Ryuk.

Kary se levantó del asiento y voló hasta donde Ryuk, y ambos subieron a la habitación que Light les dejó para que jugaran. Ahora, él estaba de pie fuera del mini bar, tomando su bebida. Su mirada lucía perdida. Tampoco era un día para celebrar.

-Llueve, Allison… Llueve muy fuerte…

-Si, los meteorólogos lo habían pronosticado desde ayer.

-¿Crees que también llueva en el infierno?

-Pues… No lo sé…

-Te pregunté si lo creías, no si lo sabías… Los muertos van en aumento y por desgracia soy de nuevo el blanco de las sospechas. Y ese tal Larz… Me hizo quedar como imbécil… Aunque no me has respondido, Allison…

-Light, yo no deseo tener hijos… Al menos no por el momento.

-No estoy conforme con eso. Si eres mi Reina perfecta, claramente debes darle hijos al Dios…

-No, Light, un Dios tiene hijos con una Diosa, no con una Reina.

-Ya veo, te molesta que no te llame Diosa… No eres tan lista ni inteligente como yo, primor, de eso se trata. Pero si el Dios quiere hijos de una humana como tú, los tendrá. Nadie se los niega…

Eso ya no me agradaba. De verdad Light se estaba volviendo loco. Justo cuando me estaba a punto de abrazar, sonó el teléfono. Huí de su agarre y contesté. Qué más daba si creían que era la amante de Light, ya todos sabían que vivía en su casa desde antes de que Amane se "matara"

-¿Sí?

-Allison…

Me quedé en shock. Era nada más que la voz sin distorsionar de Larz… Traté de aparentar, pero por dentro estaba que me moría de los nervios. Light estaba a un lado, si lo oía, tal vez supiera que era él, y no precisamente por la voz, sino por sus palabras. Sonreí, me acomodé un mechón de cabello tras la oreja y me levanté del sillón.

-Hola, profesor Morrison, qué gusto oírlo.

-Me imagino que estás con Yagami, bien dicho. Necesito que nos veamos mañana, en un lugar público.

-Claro, estoy avanzando con mis estudios.

-Bien, quiero que nos veamos a las 9:30, en el café Bellota, ¿Sabes dónde está?

-Por supuesto, no hay problema. Luego le aviso cuando vuelvo a Londres.

-No te preocupes, este teléfono está intervenido. Nadie sabe de donde estoy hablando, por favor no faltes.

-Tranquilo, no se me ha olvidado.

-Hasta luego.

Colgué. Light me miraba inquisitivo. Parecía querer saber la realidad de esa llamada. Que era un viejo profesor de la universidad de Londres, obvio no lo iba a creer. Tampoco era que yo le diera motivos de duda. Dejé la bocina de nuevo en su lugar mientras que Light no apartaba su mirada de mí.

-¿Quién era, Allison?

-Ya lo oíste, ostras, era el profesor Morrison de la universidad.

-Hmm… ¿Segura? Porque en tu lista de maestros no recuerdo ningún Morrison. Detesto que me mientan, Allison. No me des motivos…

-¿Motivos para qué, Light? ¿Acaso vas a tratar de pegarme de nuevo?

-No, claro que no. Pero si descubro que me mientes, te mataré…

Me asusté, pero no perdí el juicio. Este era un claro juego de dos.

-Bien, Light, pues ambos podemos matarnos. Y Así el mundo sabrá de la Death Note. ¿Eso quieres? Y no te he dado motivos de duda. Te comportas como un demente.

-¿Demente?

-Eso dije, Darling…

-Ya te he dicho que no me hables en inglés.

-¿Por qué? Es mi idioma natal.

-Lo detesto.

-No sé por qué…

-Lo sabes de sobra.

-Ah, ya veo, Light. Te recuerda a L, el verdadero.

-Yo soy ahora el verdadero L. Así que no hables en inglés. Estás en Japón, habla en japonés.

Luego de esto, me fui a mi habitación. Esa noche casi no pude dormir. Oír de los labios de Light que me mataría si le estaba mintiendo no fue nada fácil de digerir. Tal vez lo merecía por mis despiadados actos, pero me estaba sintiendo pésimo. Un dolor me inundaba en el pecho, a consecuencia de discutir con él. Quise asimilarlo. Asimilar que hablaba por celos, por el dolor de saber un hijo no nato muerto.

-¿Y si le doy un hijo? -Me dije, pero no. Negué con la cabeza.

Light no merecía ser padre. Me lo repetí un sinfín de veces hasta estar cien por ciento convencida. En medio de mis pensamientos me dieron las 3 de la mañana, hora en que pude conciliar el sueño. Desperté a las 7:30 de la mañana. Light ya no estaba y la casa se sentía muy vacía. Me di una ducha y luego me arreglé. Antes de salir de la casa, Kary me detuvo.

-¿Yagami sabe que vas a salir?

-No. Pero no soy su esposa para darle explicaciones.

-Ah, eso no fue lo que me pareció anoche.

-Pues como sea. Necesito ir a un lado urgentemente.

-¿No me digas que tiene que ver con Larz…?

-Pues sí.

-Decide de qué lado vas a estar. No puedes estar apoyando a ambos, en especial si Light lo ignora.

-Lo sé. Pero me cuesta trabajo. Amo a Light, ningún otro muchacho había sido tan especial para mí… Pero ahora las cosas han cambiado. Dependiendo de esta cita con Larz decidiré lo que voy a hacer.

Ryuk nos observaba por la ventana. Solo esperaba que no le dijera nada de eso a Light, que no estuviera escuchando mis palabras. Sería mi ruina. Luego de tomar un tren, llegué al llamado Café Bellota. El sitio estaba con poca gente y cerca no había cámaras de seguridad más que afuera del local. Sentado cerca de una esquina cubierta por unas plantas de decoración, estaba Larz, con su rojiza cabellera, su gabardina negra y unos lentes de sol.

-Hola, Allison, creí que no llegabas.

-Buenos días. Pues la verdad estaba un poco indecisa.

-¿Aun dudas?

-No es fácil para mí, creí que lo comprenderías, Larz…

-Comprendo, pero lo que no entiendo es tu vaga necesidad por Light.

-¿Necesidad?-No estaba sorda oí perfectamente, dijo necesidad.

-Así es. Sientes una necesidad inexplicable por él, y no te atrevas a negarlo porque se te nota. Te has enamorado de Light Yagami, Allison.

-Tal vez. Pero…

-¿Pero qué, no te basta con saber que es un asesino? ¿Qué solo te está utilizando?

-Si tan solo me mostraras quien eres…

-No puedo, si te noto dubitativa no lo haré. Aprecio mi existencia.

-No te haría daño.

-Y también aprecio que lo digas, pero la pregunta es, ¿Cómo me harías daño? No sabes mi nombre. Y si vieras mi cara, solo siendo poseedora de ojos de shinigami lo sabrías. A menos que trataras de asesinarme manualmente.

-…

Agaché la cabeza. Otra vez estaba confusa. Mi estado de ánimo cambiaba mucho cuando estaba con uno que con el otro. Larz y Light. Dos personas tan distintas… Larz llamó a la camarera y le pidió otra malteada de vainilla y galletas de chocolate. Yo pedí un té de yerbabuena con azúcar.

-¿Solo un té?

-Sí, lo necesito.

-Allison, creo que debo hablarte de algo importante. Como ya te lo había comentado la última vez que nos vimos, te pareces mucho a L. Y pues quise salir de dudas. He hecho algo que tal vez cambie tu vida. No, si la va a cambiar, por lo menos dando un giro de 180 grados.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Es algo que te va a hacer cambiar de parecer respecto a Light.

-Dímelo pues. No te detengas.

Larz le dio otro sorbo a su maleada, en tanto yo estaba nerviosa. Larz era un chico muy inteligente, y por supuesto que me interesaba saber lo que se estaba guardando. Kary ya me había dicho que era mi hermano, pero no lo creo posible, aun así, no puedo lastimarlo. Si lo que debo saber proviene de Larz, seguro es algo muy importante, y vale la pena saber de qué se trata.

-Anda… Dilo…

-Muy bien. Mandé hacer unos análisis de ADN y pues, resulta que tu hermano es el detective L.

-¡¿Qué?!-Exclamé luego de escupir el sorbo del té que había tomado-¡Mientes! ¿Cómo pudiste tomar una muestra de ADN, o…?

-Tranquila, que ya me mojaste de té…

-I'm sorry…-Me sonrojé-Disculpa, pero, ¿Cómo dices que L era mi hermano? Perdona que no te crea.

-Está bien.-Dijo tomando una servilleta y limpiando su atuendo-Verás, cuando fuiste a mi casa la otra noche, te serviste de los platos que te había ofrecido y bebiste un refresco en un vaso de vidrio. De ahí tomé tu ADN y una muestra del fallecido y bueno, luego de unos días he aquí el resultado.

-¿Pero cómo pudiste hacer eso? No me pediste permiso para ello, además, ¿Cómo obtuviste alguna muestra de L, si lleva años de muerto?

-Eso no te lo voy a decir, al menos no de momento, pero tampoco necesitaba tu permiso.

-Claro que sí.

-No, porque la muestra la dejaste tú sin que te obligara.

-Pero por que lo ignoraba. Eres un tramposo, Larz.

-Yo lo llamo ser estratega. No te sientas ofendida, Allison, es bueno que sepas que en algún momento de tu vida tuviste un hermano, y uno muy inteligente, ¿No crees? Por eso no me sorprende que tú seas tan lista.

-Vaya…-Solté un suspiro-Esto me pone de nuevo en una disyuntiva. Light no puede saber esto.

-Por supuesto que no. Ahora te lo voy a pedir una vez más, sé mi cómplice. Light es el culpable de las muertes que han ocurrido desde hace casi seis años, y ahora las sigue cometiendo. Quiero pensar que de verdad lo ignoras, pero si eres su ayudante, es mejor que lo confieses.

-No tengo nada que confesar, Larz. Pero por otro lado, mis padres nunca me dijeron sobre un hermano, ni mucho menos que fuera L. Y aceptar que Light hace cosas indebidas, es como admitir que es Kira, lo cual ignoro.

-L permaneció casi toda su vida en el anonimato resolviendo casos, por eso ignorabas de su existencia. Y en cuanto a lo Light siendo Kira, yo sé que así es.

-Bien, como sea, Larz, pero mis padres me lo han ocultado. No sé cómo se atrevieron a dejar un hijo abandonado, eso no…

Mi moral bajó mucho. Estaba muy triste, pensar que mi madre, la que me había dado consejos y moral me engañara, o que mi padre, quien siempre quiso un hijo para jugar con él me hubiera mentido…

-Allison, no juzgues a tus padres. Mejor habla con ellos.

-Pero, ¿Cómo les voy a hablar del asunto? Es decir, ellos ignoran que lo sé. ¿Cómo podría plantearlo?

-Es cierto, pero también debes enfrentarlos. Haber dejado a un hijo privado del amor de una familia es algo terrible y se puede perdonar, tal vez no entender. Y menos olvidar.

-Tienes razón. Voy a contactar a mi madre y hablaré con ella.

-¿Lo harás en persona?

-No lo sé… Debería.

-Por supuesto, es un asunto importante, ¿No?

-Voy a ir a Londres, pero debo poner una buena excusa. Light no debe saber que me marcho así nada más, se molestaría.

-¿Y eso es tan malo? Dices que es buena persona, no creo que le moleste.

-Si…

Por la noche, Light llegó cansado como de costumbre. Estuvo evitando a la prensa, ya que las dudas sobre su trabajo estaban tomando dimensiones enormes. Se hablaba de que si no era Kira, entonces tenía tratos con este. Su carrera como detective se estaba viendo opacada, y todo desde que salió a la luz como el detective en el caso Kira. La gente ignoraba que el verdadero L estaba muerto, y ahora que apareciera Light era un poco atrevido, pero a la vez emocionante para los periodistas, los cuales no dejaban de interrogarlo.

-¿Cómo te fue hoy, Light?

-Mal… Desde que di la cara por la tv, los malditos reporteros no me dejan en paz… Ahora piden explicaciones sobre por qué no había dado la cara antes, ya sabes, creen que soy el primer L. Aunque algunos otros están llegando a la conclusión de que no lo soy con el hecho de averiguar mi edad. Dicen que no puede ser posible que desde los 10 años ya estuviera involucrado con la APN, si mi padre no me había pedido ayuda hasta que cumplí los 17, y le ayudé en un par de casos difíciles.

-Leí en un periódico que mucha gente exige saber la verdad sobre Light Yagami, ya que no creen que seas el autentico L. Además de que Larz te echó de cabeza al decir que el L que había iniciado la investigación y el que había cerrado dicho caso con Mikami como culpable, no era el mismo, cuando salió su primer reto a ti por la televisora de Sakura.

-En efecto. Y salir a dar mi cara al público fue una de sus estrategias…

Recordé lo que Larz me había dicho en la mañana: "Yo lo llamo ser estratega…" Claro, Larz era muy inteligente, demasiado, y estaba un paso antes que Light. Sus acusaciones no eran solo al ahí se va, como dijera cualquiera. Lanzaba la bola directo a Light porque estaba seguro de que terminaría repercutiendo mal sobre él. Trataba de cerrarle las salidas para que al final terminara por destaparse. Muy ingenioso.

-¿Allison? ¿En qué piensas?

-Pienso que debes planear un ataque. Algo para que Larz se olvide de todo y pueda dejarte tranquilo. No funcionó aquello de beneficiarte con la muerte de Misa, pero por lo menos debes ganar tu credibilidad, ya que representa la credibilidad de la APN.

-Es lógico. Vamos, bebe un poco conmigo, me siento solo…

-No lo estas, Light, aquí estoy contigo.

-Prepara dos vasos, hoy tengo ganas de whisky.

-Bien.

Fui al mini bar y serví ambos vasos. Kary y Ryuk habían salido un momento, el cual aprovecharíamos por como miraba a Light. Le di su vaso y yo bebí del mío. No era fan de la bebida, pero quería estar con Light, sentir que no me apartaba de él, como me estaba pasando emocionalmente.

Me senté sobre sus piernas mientras le miraba a los ojos, de verdad lo necesitaba. Larz ya lo había deducido. No pude esperar más y terminé por besarlo, mientras que el vaso de alcohol resbalaba por mi mano, casi cayéndole encima. Metí los dedos en su vaso y luego pasé mis yemas húmedas por su cuello, Light dejó su vaso sobre la mesa y reclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, mientras yo probaba el whisky de su cuello, deshaciendo el nudo de su corbata, y desabotonando su camisa.

-Light… Sabes que te amo…

-Lo sé, detesto que discutamos, Allison…

-Igual yo… Por favor, no lo hagamos otra vez…

-No, no más…

Esa noche fue muy acalorada, digamos que era nuestra manera de reconciliarnos. Le estuve diciendo también sobre mi regreso a Londres, el cual sería momentáneo, ya que había decidido terminar mi carrera en Japón. No podía convencerlo, pero después de todo, estaba consciente de que necesitaba volver y arreglar unos asuntos. Así que me dio una semana para ir y volver, ya que me necesitaba.

En el aeropuerto nos despedimos y subí al avión, luego de dejar mis maletas y revisar mis documentos. Antes de perderme de su vista, me dijo algo que me dejó con ganas de volver rápido.

-Allison, yo necesito a mi reina cerca, que me mantenga en buen juicio y me calme cuando me desespero, no tardes en regresar…

Luego de un viaje de casi 12 horas y media, llegué al aeropuerto Heathrow en Londres. Tomé un taxi el cual me dejó en mi casa al sur de la ciudad, en un residencial no muy ostentoso, pero tampoco era poca cosa. Mi madre estaba fuera de la casa esperándome, era una alegría poder verla, y más cuando creí que nunca más iba a hacerlo.

CONTINUARA…

Hola, pues me alegra que les está gustando mi historia. ¿Qué tal la sorpresota? ¡L es hermano de Allison! Vaya, no me lo esperaba… Y eso que fui yo quien lo escribió. Pues esperan más en la próxima actualización. Sé que a muchos les ha decepcionado la muerte de Misa, pero la consideré necesaria, (más bien sádico de mi parte) pero espero poder compensarlo con esto. Please, no odien a Allison, no es una chica mala, solo algo confusa, y vaya ¿Quién no lo estaría si tu shinigami te dice que tienes un hermano desconocido, le gustas al Dios del nuevo mundo, y su actual retador, Larz te empieza a contactar? Además, la chica tiene 21 años… No me digan que Misa era muy buena…

See ya!

**Notas:** **Death Note le pertenece a Tsugumi Oba. Ilustrado por Takeshi Obata.**


	9. Doloroso pasado

**Death Note.**

**Light on my whis list.**

**Doloroso pasado.**

**Capítulo 9.**

-Allison, llegaste…

Mamá salió de la casa muy contenta, recibiéndome con un abrazo. Sentí su calor, su amor, y tantas cosas que como hija necesitaba. Dejé mi maleta en el recibidor, lo cual la dejó sorprendida, puesto que yo no llevaba todas mis cosas.

-Mamá, ¿Cómo has estado?

-Bien, querida, veo que no trajiste todas tus maletas.

-No, lo que pasa es que pretendo volver a Japón.

-¿Volver?

-Sí, solo voy a estar unos días, en lo que resuelvo sobre mi escuela. Voy a terminarla allá.

-Pero, creí que te regresabas definitivamente.

-Así era, pero mamá, me he enamorado, y mi chico es un gran detective.

-No me habías hablado al respecto. Hace meses que te fuiste. Me deja sorprendida esa elección tuya, si lo que querías era regresar a la casa.

-Sí. Y lo haré, pero no por el momento.

Entramos a la casa y noté que estaba triste. Así era con ella. Le daba pena alejarse de mí. La abracé y le di un beso. Ella era muy sensible ante tales circunstancias.

-Tranquila, mamá, si no me voy al fin del mundo, ni por siempre.

-Pero, es que eres mi única hija.

-Tu única hija…-Repetí. Ahora debía tratar de no sacar el tema. Al menos no de momento.

Era la hora del almuerzo y nos sentamos en el jardín, como cuando era una niña. El cielo de mi amado Londres era tan azul, era un verdadero milagro que no lloviera ese día. Las nubes surcaban ese firmamento tan maravilloso, mientras el ruido de los autos circulando se oía un poco distante. Me había enterado que habría un concierto esa semana, se presentaría Rammstein. Eso me ponía muy feliz.

Luego del almuerzo averigüe por internet el precio de los boletos, eran un poco caros pero valía la pena gastar hasta mi última libra en ello. Me cambié de ropa usando algo más rockero, quise dar un paseo por la ciudad.

-Hija, ¿A qué hora regresas?

-En una hora, no tardo mucho, voy a comprar la entrada para el concierto de este viernes.

-Nunca pierdes una oportunidad, ¿Verdad, querida?

-No, madre, sabes que no.-Le sonreí a la vez que me perdía de su vista.

Una vez que adquirí el boleto, salí de la tienda de música, muy contenta porque aparte del boleto estaba en el audio una canción de Suicide Silence. También me gustaba mucho su música. Yo era muy feliz ese día, pero un par de chicas pesadas, esas fresas que nunca faltan, trataron de opacar dicho momento.

-Oye, Lindsay, esa música es horrible…

-Lo sé, Courtney, es espantosa, quien diría que el chico de esa banda se mataría por idiota.

-"¿Idiota?"-Pensé.

-Sí, pobre idiota, no sabía conducir una moto, por eso se mató, vaya que esos raros que escuchan rock, metal y esas porquerías son unos perdedores que inundan el mundo…

Esas dos rubias sin cerebro se estaban ganando una sentencia de mi parte, y vaya que lo iba a hacer. Saqué mi Death Note de mi bolso y escribí sus nombres. En pocos segundos estarían en el infierno por estúpidas. En tanto, guardé la libreta y me puse a cantar esa canción a todo pulmón.

The lowest form of human life  
The lowest form of human life  
This world breeds killers just like you and me  
This world breeds killers just like you and me

So look down at your hands now  
How does it feel to take a life?

And yes they'll be more of your family's dead by tomorrow  
And yes they'll be more of your family's dead by tomorrow

So rip these hands away from me  
Rip these hands from my sleeve  
So take these hands away from me  
Please take these hands from my sleeve

Esas chicas me miraban como si fuera una extraña, pero no me importaba. Lo que de verdad importaba es que ahora ellas iban a morir. Tal vez era exagerado de mi parte, pero no iba a vivir en un mundo donde gentes como ellas insultaran el rock, metal, punk, Death metal o el heavy. Ni mucho menos a insultar la trágica muerte de Mitch. Era una verdadera asesina, mis manos, como decía la canción era como las de un asesino. Sin remordimientos. Una vez que el par salió de la tienda y estaban a punto de cruzar la calle, un autobús turístico terminó por arrollarlas a ambas, mientras yo contenía la risa.

-¿Ahora quienes son las estúpidas?

Y me daba más risa al ver a los turistas americanos tomarles fotografías. Eso sí que era idiota.

Una vez que volví a casa, subí al ático en busca de alguna prueba sobre la existencia de mi supuesto hermano L. Mamá tenía muchas cajas guardadas, donde había puesto álbumes de fotos, libros viejos diarios pasados y otras cosas un tanto inútiles. Estuve casi media tarde en ello, cuando ¡Vualá! Encontré algo que sería de gran ayuda. Era una foto de mamá sosteniendo a un pequeño que obviamente no era yo.

Atrás tenía la fecha de 31 de Octubre de 1982, 9 años antes de que yo naciera. Entonces mi verdadero hermano si viviera, debería tener unos 30. Mamá se notaba triste en la foto, tal vez por la necesidad de abandonarlo, ¿Pero por qué? Ella no era de esa forma. Seguí buscando y me encontré con unos papeles. Era un acta de nacimiento y papeleo del orfanato. Mis padres habían dado en adopción a su hijo recién nacido.

Las dudas crecían en mi mente, y sentí que la cabeza me iba a estallar. Seguí leyendo, en efecto a esa criatura la habían dejado en un orfanato, en Manchester, Inglaterra. Nunca pensé que mi madre fuera capaz de dejar estos papeles tan importantes en un lugar donde yo podría buscar. O quizá era que ella esperaba que los encontrara. No lo sé. El caso es que bajé después de las cinco de la tarde cuando mi madre me habló para tomar el té.

Miró los papeles en mi mano, y una tristeza se reflejó en su rostro. Se sentó a mi lado, pero yo no la veía, debía escuchar lo que tuviera que decirme.

-¿Por qué sacaste eso del ático, Allison?

-Madre, solo quiero saber qué significa eso. Por qué tú y papá dejaron a un niño abandonado…

-No es fácil, Allison… No tienes idea de lo que ocurrió ese día…

-No pretendo juzgarte, madre, por eso te pido que me digas lo que pasó. Tantos años he vivido engañada, creyendo que tú y papá nunca harían algo tal vil. Ahora es el tiempo de hablar y decir la verdad.

-Sé que nos portamos de una manera vergonzosa, pero…

-Continua, no te detengas… Te escucho, madre…

Las palabras se arrastraban con pesadez por su garganta, como no queriendo ser oídas. Puse suma atención tratando de retener en mi memoria cada palabra, cada facción en su rostro y cada expresión corporal que hiciera a lo largo de su relato. Era mi madre, la mujer que me había dado la vida, y que también le había dado vida a alguien que decidió junto con mi padre alejar de ellos.

-Era una época muy difícil. Tu padre y yo nos quedamos sin empleo, y nuestra casa no era más que un pobre cuarto de madera, a las afueras de Manchester. Mis padres estaban furiosos porque me había casado con tu padre a sus espaldas, diciendo que eso era un acto inhumano, y que nunca me lo iban a perdonar.

-No tenía idea de que mis abuelos fueran así de crueles…

-Nunca les agradó tu padre. Siempre lo vieron como poca cosa para mí. El dinero escaseaba y no había mucho por hacer. Y fue cuando tu padre decidió que nos fuéramos a vivir a Londres, pero me enteré que estaba embarazada. Un hijo en esas circunstancias… Era algo no planeado, y sé que tuvimos la culpa por irresponsables. Pero yo no tenía corazón para deshacerme de él, de mi hijo.

Una vecina me ofrecía hierbas abortivas, que las tomara en té, pero me rehusé. Yo no le iba a negar la vida alguien que ya se estaba formando dentro de mi ser. Pero tu padre no encontraba un buen empleo, y lo que ganaba vendiendo periódicos no era mucho. Así que una vez que nació tu hermano, decidimos que lo mejor para él era dejarlo en un orfanato, donde alguna persona bondadosa le daría un hogar, cobijo y alimento.

-¿Nunca te pusiste a pensar lo que sería de él, si viviría? ¿Qué sería de su vida?

-Allison, solo imagina un momento la situación… Dos padres jóvenes sin empleo, un hijo que nace en circunstancias precarias… Y con posibilidades de morir siendo un niño. Nunca lo he olvidado. Todos los días recuerdo su dulce carita, sus ojos oscuros, tan negros como su cabello, y su piel tan blanca. Eres tan idéntica a él.

-Pero ahora te va mejor. Mi padre trabajó muchos años y te dejó esta casa y una cuenta bancaria no muy ostentosa pero por lo menos es algo que te mantendrá por largo tiempo. ¿Nunca quisiste saber de tu hijo? ¿Lo que pasó con él?

-Por supuesto. Luego de darlo en adopción, nos fuimos a Londres con el poco dinero que logramos juntar. Buscamos empleo, y trabajamos arduamente con la esperanza de poder regresar y recuperarlo, pero cuando volvimos nos enteramos de que una persona ya se lo había llevado. Nunca supimos quien fue, o donde vivía. Y resignados volvimos a Londres, con ese dolor de haber perdido a nuestro hijo para siempre.

-Y al poco tiempo nací yo. Varios años después.

-Allison…-Mi madre estaba llorosa, sosteniendo su té-No quisimos traerte a un mundo lleno de carencias. Cuando al fin pudimos tener una casa propia, seguro médico y tu padre un buen empleo, fue cuando me embaracé. Y en ti vimos al hijo que perdimos. Quisiera saber dónde está, cómo vive, qué ha sido de su vida… Pero mi castigo será desconocerlo… Nunca verlo de nuevo… No volver a sentir su piel tan suave, y sus cabellos tan lacios… Y eso, hija, me parte el alma…

Mamá estaba llorando como nunca la había visto antes. Sus lágrimas eran como lluvia que caía sobre la ciudad más triste del mundo. Entonces era verdad. Yo tenía un hermano, y según Larz era L, y según Kary era Larz… Aquí había algo que no embonaba para nada. Traté de que mamá se calmara, pero era casi imposible. Sus cabellos castaños cubrían parte de su rostro, se sentía avergonzada de sus actos.

-Madre, tú no hiciste nada malo. Al contrario, le diste una mejor oportunidad a mi hermano. En lugar de traerlo a un mundo donde nada estaba a asegurado para su existencia, lo dejaste en manos de alguien quien le procuraría todo lo esencial. Ya, no te mortifiques…

-Pero, yo debí protegerlo, debí cuidarlo… Soy su madre, y no me lo voy a perdonar jamás…

Ella no quería razonar, y tal vez era justo que se sintiera culpable. Después de todo, L estaba muerto y por culpa de Kira, es decir, Light. Ahora no estaba segura de que lo que iba a hacer. No pensaba renunciar así nada más a Light, pero tampoco podía decirle la verdad. Y menos el motivo de que empezara mis sospechas sobre mi hermano. Esperé a que el concierto se efectuara y asistí, estaba muy contenta. La gente cantando, la banda alocadísima y yo de lo más emocionada.

Pasaron los días y mi madre no parecía tranquila. Ahora que yo sabía la verdad debía pensar que yo creía lo peor de ella. Mi equipaje estaba listo para regresar a Japón, y el taxi ya estaba en la entrada, esperando por mí.

-Madre, ya me voy. Regresaré pronto, lo prometo.

-Hija, no me odies por lo que hice…

-No te odio. Tus razones tuviste y las respeto. Solo quiero que te tranquilices, es todo. A mi padre no le gustaría verte así.

-No, seguro que no. Y se habría puesto furioso de saber que te he contado nuestro secreto. De verdad que si hubiéramos podido habrías crecido junto a tu hermano. Bueno, solo espero que esté bien.

No pude decirle que su hijo estaba muerto, y menos el modo en que me había enterado. Eso significaría delatar a Light y a mí misma. Preferí que tuviera la esperanza viva de ver a su hijo alguna vez. Cosa que sabía nunca iba a pasar. Ahora me preparaba para regresar junto a Light. Necesitaba aclarar mis ideas. Necesitaba estar de un solo lado. Light no se tentó el corazón para matar a mi hermano, ahora yo debería de pensar en derrotarlo, acabarlo, pero también significaría mi fin.

Me puse a pensar en Misa. Tanto amor que le profesó a Light no valió de nada, terminó muerta y ese sería mi destino en tanto permaneciera a su lado. Ahora debía meditar lo que iba a hacer. Y una de esas cosas por meditar era el dejar a Light. Alejarme de él, y nunca más volver a verlo, aunque con ello me exponía a que me asesinara tal y como lo había prometido. Pero yo tenía una ventaja. Nunca le dije a Light mi verdadero apellido. Siempre le dije que soy Allison Sandler, pero no. Mi apellido verdadero está resguardado en mi cabeza. Kary jamás se lo diría y Ryuk tampoco.

Debía lograr que Light se entregara, que confesara la verdad. Pero no me atrevía a ello. Eso significaría que yo también caería por ser su cómplice, pero Larz ya me estaba ofreciendo un trato. ¿Qué hacer? Ahora me quedo dormida en el viaje, esperando poder aclararlo todo. Pero de una vez lo digo, regresar a Japón con Light será mi liberación, o mi ruina. Maldito amor…

CONTINUARA…

Hola, pues aquí les traigo otro capi de este fic. Pues resulta que de verdad Allison tenía un hermano, L, y confirmado por su madre y las pruebas de ADN. Ahora hay que ver qué hará esta chica para aclarar sus ideas y ponerse definitivamente de un solo bando. Votaciones abiertas. ¿De lado de quien estará Allison? Light, marque 1, Larz marque 2. ¡Jajajajajajajajajaja! No, pero les voy a agradecer que emitan su voto. De esto dependerá el curso que toma el fic.

Sayonara!

**Notas:** **Death Note le pertenece a Tsugumi Oba. Ilustrado por Takeshi Obata.**


	10. ¿Cómo burlaste a la muerte?

**Death Note.**

**Light on my wish list.**

**Capítulo 10.**

**¿Cómo burlaste a la muerte?**

Luego de entrar al aeropuerto, no vi a Light por ningún lado. Creí que iba a llevarme a casa, pero no era así. Le dejé como tres mensajes antes de abordar el avión, pero tal vez estaba ocupado. Las horas en el trayecto me ayudaron a pensar un poco lo que debía hacer. Tomé mi equipaje y pasé por en medio de las personas hasta estar cerca de la salida, cuando siento una mano que sujeta mi muñeca.

-Shh… Tranquila, soy Larz.

-¿Larz? ¿Pero qué haces aquí?

-Tenía que llegar por ti.

-Y, ¿Eso por qué?

-Se nota que no has leído los periódicos, estamos investigando a Light Yagami sobre la muerte de su novia, Misa Amane.

-¿Misa…?

Esas palabras me dejaron completamente congelada. No estaba enterada de que Larz investigara la muerte de esa tipa. Ahora, si trataban de hacer que Light confesara al respecto, él les diría lo que yo hice, que poseo una Death Note, la cabeza me daba vueltas. Esto no estaba pasando, no podía estar pasando…

-¿Por qué te quedas callada?

-Eh, es que estoy impresionada. Creí que ya estaba establecida que la causa de muerte de Misa Amane fue suicidio. ¿Por qué investigar a Light?

-Porque como sabes, existen las Death Note, y tengo las sospechas de que Light Yagami tiene una. No, sé que tiene una, lo cual levanta mis sospechas de ti. Tú, Allison, posees una Death Note, o la tuviste. No eres muy inocente que se diga.

-¡Estás loco!

Me solté de su agarre. No podía ver su cara claramente. Si pudiera… No, cálmate. Relájate, Allison, no te puede ver frustrada, atrapada. Aun no lo estas… Cierro los ojos unos instantes antes de verlo de nuevo. Sus labios parecen firmes, serios, sin ninguna emoción por el momento. Pero yo estoy que me muero de los nervios.

-Antes de hablar de lo que sea contigo, Larz, quiero que me lleves con Light. Quiero saber cuándo lo arrestaron. Quiero que me digas exactamente de que se le acusa.

-Por supuesto. Se le acusa formalmente de ser Kira.

-Pero, Kira está muerto…

-Te seré honesto. Pensé que tú eras Kira pero cuando te fuiste a Londres, las muertes, aunque muy ocultas, siguieron ocurriendo en Japón, sobre todo de buscados por la ley. Y sabes que el director de la APN es nadie más que Light Yagami.

Me condujo hasta su auto, el cual estaba siendo manejado por un hombre mayor, de cabellos blancos, sombrero estilo inglés y mirada seria. Larz me abrió la puerta de atrás y me pidió entrar, acto seguido entró junto conmigo.

-Marvin, llévenos al cuartel, por favor.

-Por supuesto.

El conductor nos llevó hasta un lugar que desconocía. Lamentaba mucho que esta vez no viniera Kary a mi lado. Lo necesitaba. Al menos de manera emocional.

-Allison, creo que ya no vale la pena que me siga ocultando. Ya sabes las suficientes cosas para haberte decido qué harás de hoy en adelante. Es momento de que confieses si de verdad posees una Death Note, o solo es mi suposición. Light Yagami está a punto de confesar la verdad. Lo que he estado investigando por años. Largos años en el anonimato.

-¿De qué hablas? Light no…

-Por favor, sabes la verdad. Sabes que Light es Kira, que todo este tiempo lo ha sido, y ha pasado su poder a otros que también ya murieron. No pude impedir las demás muertes, pero hoy termina mi estadía en las sombras.

-¿Significa que te vas a revelar ante mí?

-Eso sí lo deseas. Aunque claro, eso significa que te vas a poner de mi lado. Ante lo cual, me vas a decir todo lo que sepas sobre Light y la Death Note. A cambio, te protegeré y no serás culpada de nada.

-Es que, Larz, yo quiero mucho a Light. Me he enamorado de él.

-No puedes querer a alguien que ha hecho mucho daño, alguien que ni siquiera te ama, o te respeta. Como te lo dije antes de tu viaje, estás encaprichada con Yagami. Pero no es amor.

-Tal vez tengas razón, pero, ¿Qué va a pasar con Light? ¿Qué va a pasar si hablo?

-Solo preocúpate por ti. Yo te aseguro que no irás a prisión, serás una testigo protegida.

Debía estar loca para siquiera pensar en traicionar a Light. Pero era cierto que Light no me quería. A Light yo no le importaba. Mi mano temblaba sobre mi bolso, donde tenía la Death Note, estaba tentada a sacarla y dársela a Larz. Aunque vería el nombre de Misa. Mejor me controlé y traté de apagar el nudo que se me hacía en la garganta. Luego de un par de minutos, Larz sonrió no supe por qué.

-Allison, ¿Qué dices? ¿Estás de mi lado, o en mi contra?

-Bien,-dije luego de soltar un suspiro-te voy a revelar todo. Yo también estoy algo cansada, fastidiada de ocultarlo. Pero si debo ir a prisión, lo haré.

-Es bueno de tu parte que no niegues el castigo que mereces, si es que lo mereces. Pero como te he dicho, tu información nos será muy valiosa. Y ya te lo dije una vez, te voy a proteger. Ese fue mi trato desde el principio. Ahora, si eres tan amable, quiero que me digas lo que debas decirme.

-¿Ahora mismo?

-Sí. Marvin es de confianza.

-"¿Marvin?"-Pensé-"Ese no es su nombre, se llama Roger Ruvie, pero no puedo decirlo" Bien, Larz. Light me contó sobre la Death Note, y el primer L… Lo que sucedió fue que…

Larz no dejaba de verme. Le conté lo que consideraba debía saber por el momento. Omití el hecho de saber que Light era Kira, o que yo tenía la Death Note. Ahora no podía siquiera pensar en matarlo o a Marvin, ya que sabrían aquellos que los apoyan que yo soy una shinigami, que poseo una Death Note y que tengo ojos de shinigami. Me costaba tanto confesar, hablar todo lo que estaba diciendo. Sabía que aunque no se tratara de toda la verdad, estaba hundiendo a Light.

-Y eso es todo. No tengo más que decirte.

-¿Segura que es todo?

-Pero qué…

-Sabes lo que implica decirlo todo. Todo conlleva revelar cada palabra, cada gesto, cada expresión, cada secreto, los cuales ya no pueden existir. Pues te creeré. Confiaré la verdad de mi identidad, cosa que nunca en mi vida he hecho. Pero no en este momento. Será cuando estemos delante de Light.

-¿Te vas a revelar delante de mí?

-Seguro. Porque estoy convencido de que cuando lo haga, mi vida ya no va a estar en peligro. De hecho, estando oculto estoy más en peligro que siendo reflejado por reflectores de un teatro.

De nuevo su sonrisa. Era muy linda, muy parecida a alguien que yo conocía, pero no estaba segura de quien. Tomó mi mano y la estrechó con fuerza. No me sentí avergonzada, fue algo más profundo, un gesto de fraternidad que no sentí antes con nadie. Me transmitía una paz y seguridad que de verdad no quise que me soltara. No sé cómo tuve la voluntad y la fuerza para corresponder esa sonrisa. Lo que sí supe es que no podía echar marcha atrás. Ahora estábamos entrando en el cuartel donde tenían detenido a Light. Lo iba a ver. Iba a enfrentarlo, a ponerle final a nuestra seudo relación. El daño que me había hecho y que yo había hecho estaba infundado en sus falsas palabras del mundo perfecto, en que yo era su reina. Mi corazón trataba de contenerme de traicionarlo, pero la razón me decía que no podía permitir que Light siguiera tratándome como a una imbécil.

Es verdad que yo le guardaba un sentimiento muy profundo, inigualable con alguien más, pero no podía engañarme. Lo que estábamos haciendo estaba mal. Yo no debí matar a Misa ni a toda esa gente, pero el creer que el mundo puede ser perfecto pudo más que yo. El mundo nunca va a ser perfecto. La perfección no existe y eso es lo que le da sentido a la vida.

Luego de bajarnos del coche, Larz me condujo por un pasillo al entrar a ese edificio. Subimos por el elevador y llegamos al piso indicado. Aun yo tenía algunas dudas, eran pocas, pero de gran importancia. Estaba a punto de entregar a Light. De hacerlo que confesara la verdad. Al llegar a la habitación donde estaba Light, Larz me miró un momento, sin soltarme de la mano.

-Tranquila. No vayas a llorar, por favor. Si crees que esto es demasiado para ti, solo sal de la habitación. Lo que sigue ahora es un interrogatorio que antes no me he atrevido a hacer hasta hoy. Light es una persona muy inteligente y querrá jugar con nuestras emociones con tal de lograr lo que se dispone. Por favor, no caigas en sus enredos.

-¿Cuánto tiempo lleva Light aquí?

-Lo detuvimos ayer y es hora que apenas lo veo. Ya le han dicho los cargos que se le imputan. Toda la documentación que tenía en su oficina ha sido confiscada como la Death Note que tenia bajo custodia.

-Bien. Entonces entremos.

-No te puedes arrepentir, Allison.

-Lo sé, Larz.

Luego de respirar hondo, Larz y yo entramos en dicha habitación. En ella estaba una sola persona. Era uno de los detectives nuevos que trabajaba con Light. Un tal Yamamoto.

-Por favor salga.-Le dije-Ahora vamos a hablar con Light.

Al oír mi voz, Light volteó sorprendido. No se imaginaba que yo estuviera ahí, o era quizá por el gusto de ver a alguien conocido en ese horrendo sitio.

-¡Allison!

Sus manos se cerraron en torno a los descansa brazos de la silla donde estaba esposado. Su sonrisa apareció de repente, y un tirón muy fuerte me estrujó el corazón. Light, yo no quiero… Pero…

-Allison, diles que esto es un error… Yo no maté a Misa, ella se suicidó.

Su rostro era tan inocente, o al menos en apariencia, no pude evitar soltar una lágrima la cual limpié. No podía ni siquiera pretender abrazarlo. Demonios, era muy difícil.

-Allison, por favor, diles la verdad. Diles que he hecho mi trabajo conforme a la ley, que Kira está muerto.

Sentí una mano sobre mi hombro. Era Larz, quien trataba de ponerme unos pasos atrás para poder hablar directamente con Light.

-Pero, Allison, ¿Quién es este tipo? ¿Por qué está contigo?

-Light, él es Larz.

-¿L… Larz?

La mirada de súplica de Light cambió a una de humillación. Sus ojos parecían analizar al chico a mi lado. Luego me miró, y no me agradó lo que vi en esa mirada.

-¿Así que eres ese detective que me ha estado hostigando…? Muy listo de tu parte en traer a Allison a este lugar… ¿No vas a decir nada?

-Sí. Voy a decir y mucho.

-Tu, tu voz… No, no puede ser…

Light se puso muy pálido. Era como si escuchar a Larz lo dejara frito. Noté que temblaba su agarre de la silla.

-¡Eso no puede ser! ¡No puedes ser tú!-Light ahora estaba gritando, mirando a Larz. Yo permanecía callada, pero sorprendida de su reacción.

-Ya lo verán, Light.

Larz se despojó de su gabardina negra, mientras yo me hacía a un lado para verlo. Light estaba igual de impresionado que yo, o tal vez mas. Luego se deshizo de la rojiza peluca que cubría su verdadero cabello, y al final, se despojó de los lentes de sol. Cuando quedó completamente al descubierto su identidad, Light lanzaba gritos horrorizado, era como si, como si…

-¡Esto es una broma, tú no puedes estar aquí!

-Hola, Light, cuánto tiempo…

-¡L!

-¿L?-Repetí.

-Sí, soy L, en persona y vivo.

-¡Tú estás muerto, tú estás muerto!-Light pataleaba sin poder levantarse de la silla.

-¿L? ¿Entonces, tú eres mi verdadero hermano L?

-En efecto, Allison, tú y yo somos hermanos. Qué alegría conocer a mi hermanita.

Mis ojos se empañaron por el llanto. L Lawliet, el famoso detective que investigaba los casos más difíciles del mundo estaba vivo y delante de nuestras caras impactadas. Light no dejaba de gritar de la impresión, y yo no pude contener un abrazo. De verdad éramos muy iguales, parecidos físicamente. Sus ojos y cabellos eran tan oscuros como los míos, y su piel, tan blanca como la mía. Por eso pudo hacer los análisis de ADN, por mi aspecto pudo saber que somos iguales. Su rostro estaba algo inexpresivo a pesar del momento. Sus ojos muy serios, enmarcados por terribles ojeras.

-Se supone que estabas muerto, Light me dijo que habías muerto por culpa de esa shinigami, de Rem…

-Light Yagami, veo que te has quedado sorprendido. No es la misma cara que mostraste el día que Misa Amane se lanzó del puente, es como si hubieras visto a un fantasma.

-L, debes estar muerto, tu nombre estaba en esa Death Note, Rem lo escribió, Rem causó tu muerte… Esto debe ser una broma, una muy pesada broma.

-Ninguna broma, Light, ya es hora de que sepas lo que en realidad pasó ese día, el día en que quisiste hacer que Rem me matara. Lo que lograste fue deshacerte de Watari, pero no de mí. Y espero que pongas mucha atención, porque no te lo voy a repetir.

-Bien, pondré atención, te voy a escuchar. No cabe duda que eres muy escurridizo, L. Yo nunca pretendí matarte. Incluso detuvimos a Mikami, aunque por desgracia terminó muerto. Nunca has tenido pruebas sobre mi supuesta culpa. Siempre estabas convencido un 3, 5 o 7 por ciento de que yo soy Kira. No tienes el modo de inculparme.

-¿Qué no lo tengo? Light, en realidad, cuando yo te decía que estaba 3, 5 o 7 por ciento seguro de tu culpabilidad, en realidad estaba un 90% más seguro. Pero no te lo decía para que mantuvieras una tonta confianza en que jamás llegaría al 100% logrando tu arresto definitivo. Y el que todos los agentes de la APN, los agentes de la SPK junto a Mikami terminaran muertos de un infarto, es prueba suficiente para culparte. ¿Por qué fuiste el único que sobrevivió?

-¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja! Siempre tan perspicaz, tan inquisitivo, tan escrutador… Fui el único en sobrevivir porque yo no estaba a la hora en que todo pasó.

-Mientes.

-Piensa lo que quieras. El que siga vivo demuestra que no estaba ahí.

-Bueno, supongamos que no estabas el día de la cita programada, a la hora convenida, ¿Cómo es que mandaste a tu equipo solo a verse con los agentes de la SPK? Si Light Yagami, tan inteligente, sobresaliente, tan intelectual no permitiría que su trabajo lo hiciera alguien inferior. ¿Cómo permitirías que tus agentes, simples mortales, se vieran las caras a solas con Near, una mente como la tuya?

-Allison y yo nos encontramos cuando me dirigía al lugar. ¿No es así, querida?

Light estaba tan seguro de sus palabras. L me miraba, y me recordaba que yo había prometido decir la verdad.

-Pues nos vimos ese día.

-Claro que se vieron ese día. Pero no antes de que llegaras tarde, muy convenientemente, a la cita, Light Yagami. Ustedes ya se habían visto antes.

-L, me has estado haciendo preguntas, pero quiero que tú me respondas otra, ¿Cómo es que sigues vivo? ¿Cómo burlaste a la muerte?

Se podía respirar el reto que se lanzaban mutuamente. Estaba nerviosa, en medio de esas mentes privilegiadas que trataban de destruirse mutuamente. Light había recuperado la serenidad, pero estaba dudosa de por cuánto tiempo. Ahora nos tocaba oír lo que L debía decir. Pero no puedo negar que me da gusto que mi hermano esté vivo. Con razón Kary decía que Larz era mi hermano, si en realidad era L. El mejor detective del mundo.

-Nunca dejé de dudar de ti, Light. A pesar de haber detenido a Higuchi, nunca dejé de sospechar que tú en algún momento de tu vida fuiste Kira, o que lo habías olvidado. Las reglas de la Death Note, luego de leerlas varias veces no tuve duda de que algo estuviera mal con ellas. Bueno, más en concreto, con aquellas últimas. Si el portador de la Death Note deja de escribir nombres en la libreta por más de trece días, morirá. Y la otra, si la Death Note es destruida, todos aquellos que tuvieron contacto con ella morirán.

-Vaya, L, muy listo, pero ¿Cuál es la controversia con ello? Estuve encerrado muchos días, y no morí. Yo no pude ser Kira.

-No Light, como te lo dije en su momento, si eras Kira, el encierro solo probó que no pudimos demostrar tu manera de operar, y con respecto a la otra regla, eso solo suponía que quien tuviera la Death Note no deseaba que ésta fuera destruida. Pero mis sospechas de que dichas reglas fueran falsas se disiparon con una prueba de laboratorio.

-¿Prueba de laboratorio?-Pregunté intrigada.

-Tengo un grupo de confianza que trabaja en un laboratorio forense. Mandé analizar la Death Note. En específico, pedí que revisaran la tinta con que fueron escritas todas las reglas.

-¿En serio, L? ¿Mandaste analizar la Death Note?

-Sí, Light. Y los resultados que obtuvo fueron los que me llevaron a arriesgar mi vida a un nivel extremo. Todas las reglas estaban escritas con una tinta hecha a base de agua y polvo de hueso, pero se desconocía qué especie era de la cual sacaron ese hueso. Por lo que determiné que se trataba de un animal de otro mundo, o de un shinigami.

-Bueno, L, hasta ahí no parece que tengas pruebas contra Light, pero…

-Eso no es todo, Allison. Las letras de las primeras reglas tenían un ligero borde amarillo debido al tiempo que llevaban en ser escritas. Pero esas dos últimas reglas, sus letras no tenían dicho borde. Por si solo, eso no demostraba que eras Kira, Light, pero sí que Kira trataba de confundirnos con unas reglas controversiales que de no ser falsas, no tenía sentido que las escribiera tanto tiempo después. ¿Por qué lo hizo así? ¿Cuál era el propósito? A lo cual deduje que había un porcentaje muy alto de que fueran falsas. Y de ese modo, me preparé ante mi inevitable muerte.

-Eres bueno, no digo que no habría pensado lo mismo en tu lugar, pero, ¿Cómo te libraste? ¿Cómo te zafaste de las garras de la muerte?

Light estaba tan interesado en saberlo que no guardaba sus ansias. Lo conocía y sabía que la idea de que L se salvara de un modo magistral de morir le causaba un doble efecto. Excitación y desesperación. No, frustración, mejor dicho. Y lo sé porque yo me sentí algo así. Lo sentí cuando Misa murió bajo mi pluma, aunque estoy segura de que ella no va a retornar del sueño eterno.

-No ocultas tu emoción, Light, de verdad que eres un sádico. Pues te lo diré. Cuando devolvieron la libreta tú ni enterado estabas que salió del cuartel por unas horas. Nadie lo sospechó. Así que le pedí a Watari que la guardara, no así una hoja que yo tomé. De esta arranqué un pequeño pedazo rectangular y lo guardé bajo mi taza de té. Las cámaras monitoreaban todo el lugar, vigilaban a cada uno de los presentes incluso yo. Incluso a Rem. Vi con horror cuando Watari caía muerto, supuse que era porque Rem ya lo había matado.

-Bien, todo me está cautivando L, todo de verdad es muy emocionante, el chico inteligente que supo burlar a un shinigami. Me imagino que todo lo dedujiste no solo por ese análisis a la Death Note. Hay algo mas, ¿No es así?

-Por supuesto…-L se sentó en una silla, de cuclillas, tal como lo hacía yo muy raras veces-Rem no iba a permitir que yo llegara a Misa. Luego de que la rubia fue liberada del arresto, poco tiempo después se suscitaron más muertes, ante lo cual volví a creer que ella era Kira, y que nunca dejó de serlo. Rem, su shinigami, no iba a permitir que culpara a Misa y por ende la policía la atrapara y la consignara como Kira, con pruebas en mano. Ello habría condenado Misa Amane a la pena de muerte.

Todo era tal como Light me lo había contado. No había modo de que se lo hubiera dicho a L, o que yo se lo dijera. Yo nunca le dije a L lo que Light hizo siendo Kira. Simplemente L era un genio. Light Se había quedado serio. Eso solo significaba que estaba pensando.

-Rem no deseaba que Misa muriera por mi culpa. Por eso su opción fue eliminarme. La pude ver en esa cámara, llevando su pluma hasta si libreta. Watari estaba muerto, y yo era el siguiente. Así que cuando empecé a tener dificultades para hablar con Watari, escribí mi nombre, coincidiendo con Rem por solo milésimas de segundo. Mi corazón latía muy rápido, estaba a segundos de morir. En mi mente contaba los 40 segundos que debían pasar para mi muerte. Luego de contarlos y ver que estaba vivo, supuse una de dos opciones. 1. Rem quiso que muriera de un ataque cardiaco rápido. 2. Aun no debía morir ya que ella había especificado otra hora. Fuera como fuera, Rem había desaparecido, y era mi momento para fingir mi muerte, dejar caer la cuchara de mi mano y volcarme de la silla donde estaba sentado. Pero tu mirada al detenerme de caer al suelo, esa mirada me dijo que estaba correcto desde el inicio. Light Yagami, tú eres Kira.

CONTINUARA…

¿Qué tal? Bueno espero que les haya gustado. Aun quedan muchas cosas que decir en este fic, donde hoy se ha revelado la verdad. Mi cuanta de deviantart es Fer-X-Link, ahí tengo un dibjudo de Kary, se llama Shinigami, Death God. Ojala les guste. Pues ahora vemos que L estaba vivo, es un cliché pero quise manejarlo a mi manera, olvidado las hipótesis de otros fans, o las otras versiones de las novelas de Death Note. Saludos, se cuidan y hasta la otra.

**Notas:** **Death Note le pertenece a Tsugumi Oba. Ilustrado por Takeshi Obata.**


	11. El escape de Light: Allison

Death Note.

Lazos invisibles.

Capítulo 11.

El escape de Light: Allison.

-¿Sigues insistiendo? Ya te lo he dicho un sinfín de veces, yo no soy Kira.

-Niégalo, Light, niégalo, es lo único que te queda. Pero es peor para ti seguir negándolo. Sé que eres Kira, tu mirada lo delató.

Light seguía sonriendo, pero la verdad era que estaba nervioso. La presencia de L era imponente, demasiado. Pensarlo muerto por tantos años y verlo de pronto debió ser un impacto muy fuerte para Light. Yo estaba en medio de los dos, viendo cómo se lanzaban esas miradas de genios magistrales, tratando de engañarse y de convencerse mutuamente. No podía hacer más que escucharlos y comprender lo más que pudiera.

-Han pasado seis años Light, por lo cuales no morí. De hecho luego de que pasaran 23 días supe que Rem trató de matarme de modo instantáneo pero al coincidir mi nombre en ambas libretas a la vez, entendí que lo había escrito a tiempo.

-Bueno, eso es algo que debo aplaudirte. Tener el valor de escribir tu nombre a la vez que una shinigami lo hace, es de verdaderos intelectos. Aunque hay algo que Rem me dijo. Un shinigami que mata a un humano para salvarle la vida a otro, termina por desaparecer y le pasa de modo automático sus años de vida restante al humano que ha salvado. Si no moriste, ¿Por qué Rem no está aquí?

-Supongo que el hecho de tener la intención de salvar a un humano matando a otro es suficiente para que un shinigami desaparezca. Aunque eso solo lo sabrías tú en caso de ser Kira.

-Que no lo soy, ya te dije que eso me lo contó Rem.

-Eres tan gracioso, Light.

-¡¿Gracioso?! ¿Te parece gracioso que quiera salvarme de esos cargos?

-Negar tu culpabilidad te hace cada vez más culpable. Si fuera por mí, ya estarías sentenciado. Pero mi deber es demostrar tu culpabilidad. Luego de mi falsa muerte, fui llevado al forense donde trabaja mi equipo. Ellos ayudaron con documentación falsa para darle más realismo a mi fallecimiento.

-El único que podía ayudarte con semejante cosa era Watari.

-Para ustedes solamente existió Watari, pero hay alguien más.

-¿Alguien más?-Pregunté haciendo que recordaran mi presencia.

L sonrió de nuevo, estaba logrando desesperar a Light. Luego de unos segundos se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación, dejando entrar a otra persona. Era un hombre alto de tez morena clara, ojos azules y cabello castaño claro, hasta la base del cuello. Era un chico bastante atractivo de unos 27 años de edad, vestía de un modo callejero, de jeans y camiseta de Green Day. Traía unos audífonos puestos, y un cigarro adornaba sus labios.

-El es Benjamin, uno de los ocultos involucrados en el caso Kira. Fue una suerte nunca haberlo presentado a ustedes, ya que tu equipo murió poco a poco luego de la muerte de Higuchi.

-¿Benjamin?-Repetí.

El chico se acercó a mí, saludando mi mano. Se retiró el cigarro de su boca para dirigirme unas palabras.

-Hello, lady. Cómo ya ha escuchado, mi nombre es Benjamin. Gusto en conocerla.

-Oh, hi. My name is Allison.

-Allison, is so beautiful. Like you.

-Oye, idiota, ella es mi novia aléjate de ella…

-Yagami, no te portes celoso, tan solo está siendo caballeroso.-Le dijo L, sacando una barra de chocolate de su bolsillo.

-¿Celoso? ¡Tsk! Tan solo no quiero que se trate de pasar con ella.

-Bien, es hora de que admitas la verdad. Light, te he estado siguiendo por estos años, y Benjamin tiene pruebas de que eres Kira.

Benjamin se puso de pie a un lado de Light, llevaba un sobre de color manila, lo abrió y sacó una larga lista de asesinados, todos eran delincuentes, y unos pocos agentes de la policía que estaban tras su pista. Gente que comenzó a dudar de su trabajo y de sus nexos con Kira. Y una de las cosas que sacó fue esa Death Note, la libreta donde estaba escrito el nombre de L. Lo supe porque L arrancó la hoja y la guardó en su bolsillo.

-Ya no puedes hacer nada, Light, seguro que no recuerdas mi nombre y nadie te lo puede decir. Ahora no puedes escribirlo y lograr que muera definitivamente.

Los ojos de Light estaban de un intenso color rojo. Eso era prueba que de verdad estaba molesto. Había sido seguido por seis años.

-¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja…!

La risa de Light inundó el lugar, provocando que me estremeciera. Era una clase de risa espantosa, propia de un demente. Estaba perdiendo la razón, miraba al suelo como si buscara algo, pero no tuve duda de que en su cabeza la solución a ese dilema estaba siendo fabricada del modo más terrible posible. De pronto, sus ojos se posaron en mí con ternura.

-Quiero hablar con mi novia, a solas… Si van a condenarme por ser Kira, al menos quiero un momento con ella… No sé cuando vuelva a verla… ¿O acaso vas a negarme eso, L?

L lo miraba muy serio. No se tragaba ese cuento de Light de querer pasar unos momentos conmigo, y menos a solas. Cerró sus ojos un momento, y dirigió la vista de nuevo a mí.

-No estoy en condiciones de decidir eso, Light Yagami, esa es decisión de Allison.

-¿Mía?

-Sí. Tú sabes si deseas seguir escuchando a este farsante, o dejas que se enfrente a las consecuencias de sus actos por sí solo.

-No, yo no…

-Allison, por favor, solo será un momento, luego podrás irte y abandonarme.

-Bien, solo será un momento.

-¿Segura, Allison?-Me interrogó L, tomando mi brazo.-Bien, tienes cinco minutos, te espero afuera.

Benjamin negaba con la cabeza pero yo no podía dejar a Light así nada más. Una vez que los dos salieron de la habitación, me acerqué a Light, con un gesto me pidió que me acercara más a él. Tomó mi mano, apenas alcanzándola por lo largo de las esposas. Me miró a los ojos, pero ya podía adivinar que estaba más que molesto, estaba cabreado, muy cabreado.

-Allison,-dijo con voz tranquila pero seria-no sé en qué momento te has encontrado con ese idiota de L, o por qué sabe que son hermanos. Es cierto que se parecen, pero él sin pruebas fehacientes no da nada por sentado. Estoy perdido, acabado, ahora van a llevarme ante la ley, y si un juez se convence de las investigaciones de L y su equipo soy hombre muerto… ¿Eso te queda claro, verdad?

-Light, yo…

-Allison, si no me ayudas, voy a morir… Pueden llevarme a la pena de muerte por ser Kira… Todavía hay cosas que puedes hacer para liberarme de eso.

-¿Cosas? ¿Pretendes que mate a L, a Benjamin, a su equipo?

-Sabes lo que debes hacer nena… Misa no lo habría dudado ni un segundo. Y no puedes poner de pretexto que no sabes sus nombres porque posees ojos de shinigami.

-No voy a matar a L, es mi hermano.

-¡Por favor, Allison! No me vengas con la estupidez de que de la noche a la mañana te ha nacido ese amor por tu hermano… No me lo creo, a menos… A menos, claro, que lo conozcas de tiempo atrás y me hayas estado mintiendo, ¿Acaso estoy en lo correcto? Debe tener algo que ver tu repentino viaje a Londres… Te noto distinta, mucho. Antes de ese viaje no dudarías en ayudarme, fuera quien fuera…

-Todo es diferente, Light…

-¿En qué aspecto, Allison? Recuerda que tienes una Death Note, y eres tan tonta que seguro la llevas cargando, puedo hacer que L la descubra y te condene, para L la justicia aplica a todos, no importa de quien se trate… Va a justificar la muerte de Misa para condenarme, pero sabes de sobra que fuiste tú quien la mató. Así que no tienes de otra, o me ayudas, o los dos nos hundimos.

-No, L no…

-¿Crees que le importas? A L no le va a importar nadie con tal de cerrar un caso. Sé que no hay cámaras en este sitio, por eso hablo tan libremente contigo, espero que hagas lo correcto. Recuerda esas noches juntos, Allison, recuerda la vez que te saqué de ese burdel, de no ser porque esa noche quise experimentar algo nuevo, te habrías convertido en una ramera, en una vil cualquiera… Me lo debes, Allison, y juraste que pondrías tu libreta y tus ojos a mi alcance como muestra de agradecimiento.

-No lo olvido, y te lo agradezco…

-¿Y bien?

-Haré lo que pueda.

-Eso es lo que quiero. Ahora vas a urdir un plan para ayudarme a escapar. Cuanto lo siento, pero vas a tener que hacer lo que yo te diga. Ve a casa y prepara lo necesario para un viaje, debemos escondernos por un tiempo en lo que consigo convencer a las masas para ayudarme en contra de las autoridades.

-Espera, ¿Pretendes que huyamos juntos?

-Lo sé, es una terrible pero adecuada idea. Por desgracia no recuerdo el nombre de ese idiota, solo sé que es Elle, más no su apellido, tú lo sabes… Vas a escribir su nombre, y el de Benjamin, este es tu momento de demostrarme tu amor y lealtad.

-Light, es mejor que digas la verdad. Yo te agradezco lo que has hecho, pero no…

-No puedes retractarte, querida-Su agarre de mi mano se afirmaba más de lo debido-vas a obedecerme, vas a obedecer a tu Dios del Nuevo Mundo.

-¿Nuevo mundo? No, Light. Te ayudaré a escapar, pero no voy a matar a mi único hermano,

-Bien, entonces yo lo mataré.

-No tienes tu libreta.

-No la necesito, por el momento has lo que te he pedido para huir de este lugar. Cuando estemos resguardados, ya verás lo que voy a hacer. Es el momento para que el mundo se rinda ante su Dios Kira.

Afuera la situación no era tan diferente. L y Benjamin estaban en un pequeño cuarto esperando a que yo saliera de hablar con Light.

-L, ¿Estás seguro de que fue buena idea dejarla decidir? Lo que pienso es que esa chica puede ser manipulable. Recuerda que no se te dificultó el convencerla de apoyarte.

-Sé lo que debes estar pensando, pero Allison no es mala chica. Ella puede lograr que Light Yagami admita ante el mundo que es un vil asesino llamado Kira.

-Sabes también de sobra que ella es una shinigami. Debes condenarla junto a él, no sería justo para Misa, ni para las víctimas que han muerto por su causa.

-Hice una promesa, Benjamin y nunca rompo una.

-Como todo caballero inglés.

-Pues si tú lo dices, pero más que por caballerosidad, lo hago porque ella es mi hermana. Le prometí que no iba a condenarla, además era el modo de acercarme a Yagami. Ahora lo tenemos detenido. Y todo gracias a Allison.

-Pero para la justicia Allison será muy culpable, y Yagami puede delatarla. Y por otro lado, te ha ocultado que posee una libreta.

-Piensa que me lo ha ocultado pero no soy idiota. De hecho cuando llegue el momento, voy a convencerla de que renuncie a su libreta. Será lo más adecuado.

-Creo que te estás ablandando, L.

-Quizá, pero voy a lograr que Yagami pague por todo lo que ha hecho por años. Pagará por haber logrado la muerte de Watari, eso nunca se lo voy a perdonar, ni mucho menos que haya orillado a Allison a cometer esos crímenes.

-Cómo digas, te voy a apoyar. Aunque debo serte franco, L…

-¿Qué pasa, Benjamin?

-Creo que tu hermana me agrada mucho.

CONTINUARA…

Oh, sorry, sorry sorry! I'm so sorry! Lamento mucho haberlos hecho esperar tanto, pero ya está este capi. Pues ya hemos visto la aparición de otro detective, quien ha estado ayudando a L, es aquella persona que representa a L en el lugar de los hechos. Pues Allison no la tiene fácil, y lo peor de todo es que desconoce que l ya sabe todo sobre ella, si no es idiota. Aunque por supuesto el hecho de que la deje decidir el seguir a Light o dejarlo es parte del plan. Pues espero sus comentarios y que les siga gustando la trama. Trataré de actualizar pronto.

See ya!

Notas: Death Note le pertenece a Tsugumi Oba. Ilustrado por Takeshi Obata.


	12. Mi amor hasta la muerte

**Death Note.**

**Light in my wish list.**

**Capítulo 12.**

**Mi amor hasta la muerte.**

Me asomo por la ventana al atardecer observando el mar a unos kilómetros de la casa que Light consiguió para ambos. Han pasado dos meses desde que lo ayudé a escapar de L. ¿Cómo es posible que eso haya pasado? se preguntarán. Pues lo contaré. Dos meses antes, cuando Light fuera arrestado por L, y se enterara de que éste no estaba muerto, me pidió que le devolviera el favor y lo ayudara a huir. Muchos dirán que lo hice porque lo amo, y tendrían razón en ello, pero es por miedo que lo hice. No por mí, sino por L.

No tengo justificación alguna para haber facilitado la huida de Light. Luego de salir de la celda L me abordó, con esa mirada de seriedad que le caracteriza. Yo estaba triste por lo que debía hacer, y más porque apenas había encontrado a mi hermano y ahora debía dejarlo de nuevo.

-Allison, sé que no debe ser fácil para ti, pero debes dejarlo. Ahora tenemos la oportunidad de llevarlo ante la ley, y que pague por el mal que ha hecho.

-Sí, como digas…

-Te pone triste, aun…

-Un poco. Temo que pasen cosas malas… Sé que no merezco tu misericordia y tu apoyo… No los merezco, hermano.

-Hermano, se oye muy bonito oír eso de una chica que es mi hermana, me agrada que me llames de ese modo.-Un ligero rubor aborda las mejillas de L.

-Claro, porque eres mi hermano mayor, y me da gusto. En tanto lo de Light, ¿Es necesario que vaya a la cárcel?

-No tengo idea de por qué lo preguntas si lo sabes de sobra. Matar con una pistola, un cuchillo o una Death Note es lo mismo, pero las circunstancias que Light planeaba son aberrantes. Ahora debe enfrentar los cargos y pagar por ellos, de eso se trata la justicia, y nadie está por encima de ella.

-Okay, lo entiendo. Pero…

-¿Pero qué?

-No, nada, olvídalo. Tienes razón.

-Bueno, si estás segura de que no pasa nada más te creo. Ahora necesito que vengas conmigo a un sitio seguro. No puedo permitir que te acerques de nuevo a ese delincuente. Por ningún motivo.

-De acuerdo, L. ¿A dónde vamos?

-Ya lo verás.

L me tomó del brazo, y me condujo hasta el estacionamiento, donde su chofer, "Marvin" nos esperaba. Condujo hacia un complejo de departamentos de lo más comunes, donde había algunas familias con hijos. En un principio no comprendía por qué L nos llevaría a un lugar como ese, pero entendí que quería que hubiera testigos "Por si acaso…" Nos adentramos a una de las tantas casas, no era muy grande, pero era muy hermosa, con un amplio patio delantero, lleno de rosas, y mucho césped verde. Me encantaba.

-¡Me siento como Alice in Wonderland! Necesito un conejo blanco.

-Te conseguí uno, sé que te gustan mucho.

L entró a la casa y salió de rato con un conejo blanco, de largas orejas y nariz rosada, de ojos oscuros. Me lo dio en las manos con un tímido gesto de sonrisa.

-Hermano, es muy lindo.-No pude evitar sonreír y darle un beso en la mejilla. Marvin nos miraba sonriendo, muy contento, con el gesto propio de un padre. Eso me hacía recordar al mío, quien ya no está presente.

-Bueno, entremos a la casa, tengo hambre.

-Vamos, L.

Por dentro la casa era fabulosa. L se fue directo a la cocina, en tanto yo observaba el lugar. Dejé al conejo en una camita que L le había comprado, y fui a ver las recámaras. Todo el lugar era maravilloso, deseaba que fuera real y que no tuviera qué irme. Pero sabía lo que iba a suceder si no hacía lo que estaba decidido. Una honda tristeza se apoderó de mí, y no pude reprimir el llanto. La felicidad era como un espejismo, una perfecta ilusión de mis mayores anhelos. Yo no era merecedora de vivirlos plenamente, ni siquiera poder tocarlos. Sequé mis lágrimas y alcancé a L en la cocina. Comimos pastelillos, helado de sabores y galletitas. Tomamos el té a las cinco y luego nos pusimos a jugar video juegos al frente del televisor. Eso me recordó a Kary, ah… Lo extrañaba.

Por la noche, ya estaba algo cansada. L me dijo que no iba a dormir, que necesitaba preparar unos reportes para entregar a la policía al día siguiente. Sus ojeras me daban algo de miedo, el pobre nunca descansaba como la gente normal. Subí a mi habitación y puse a Rammstein en el estéreo. Necesitaba oír algo, dejar de pensar en lo que Light me había dicho. Como a las dos horas bajé y vi a mi hermano de cuclillas sobre una silla revisando archivos en el ordenador. No parpadeaba ni un segundo, lo cual me pareció algo freak. Por algo era el mejor detective del mundo.

Regresé a mi habitación sin hacer el menor ruido, buscando una maleta. En ella puse algo de ropa, mi Death Note y mis papeles. Esperé a que dieran las 3:00 am, la hora en la que mi plan debía ponerse en marcha. Salí de la casa faltando 15 minutos para esa hora, L no se dio cuenta, o al menos eso creo. Marvin estaba dormido, y agarré las llaves del auto.

Entré al coche, y sin encenderlo le puse reversa, era la primera vez que hacía algo así. No podía ser posible que L o Marvin no se dieran cuenta de mi escape, ni mucho menos que me llevaba el auto del estacionamiento. Luego, puse la palanca en drive y haciendo mucho esfuerzo empujé el auto, llevando el volante con una mano, y con la otra empujando, apoyada con los pies. Creí que moriría por el esfuerzo, o terminaría por ensuciar mis jeans. Me sentía como una ladrona, y eso era, ya que tomaba sin permiso el auto de mi hermano. Una vez que me alejé lo suficiente, y el aire me faltaba, encendí el auto y puse marcha hacia el cuartel donde estaba Light.

Eran apenas las 3:02 de la mañana, Light estaba siendo escoltado por dos guardias. El corazón me latía acelerado, iba a cometer un delito muy grave, bueno, tal vez no más grave que matar gente con la Death Note, pero sí era malo porque lo estaba siendo por mí misma. Light alcanzó a verme, se jaloneó y retrocedió unos pasos en lo que yo pisaba el acelerador llevándome a los dos guardias, arrollándolos sin contemplación alguna. Light sonreía y yo me sentía fatal. Rogaba que no hubieran muerto.

Abrí la puerta del copiloto y Light entró de inmediato antes de que más guardias salieran. Arranqué el coche sin rumbo fijo, tratando de calmar mis nervios.

-Soy mala, soy muy mala, soy perversa… Dios, merezco el infierno…-Decía en voz alta, ignorando la presencia de Light.

-No, Allison, tu Dios te dice que hiciste bien. Me has salvado de aquellos que quieren acabarme.

-¿Qué no comprendes, Light? ¡Maté a esos hombres!

-Cállate.-Su mirada de felicidad cambió a una de enojo-La muerte es un complemento que necesitamos para lograr nuestros propósitos. Fue peligroso lo que hiciste, pero era necesario, por ello eres mi reina, Allison, mi reina.

-Soy solo una mortal que se dejó llevar por alguien sin razón, y todo por deberle un favor y salvar la vida de mi hermano. Si hago esto Light, no es por ti, es por L.

-¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja!-La risa sarcástica de Light inundó el coche-Por favor, no digas tonterías… L no valora en nada tu esfuerzo, es un completo estúpido, y va a morir, ahora lo hará y no quedará duda de ello.

-No, si te ayudo, te mantendrás lejos de él. No lo vas a lastimar.

-Para el auto.

-Pero…

-¡Que pares, he dicho!

Me vi forzada a detener la marcha. Estaba nerviosa, juraba oír las sirenas de las patrullas, y ahora tenía que lidiar con los arranques de coraje de Light. Pero me decía una y otra vez en mi mente, lo mereces, recuerda que lo mereces…

-Light…

-Allison, no dudes de mi poder, en este momento puedo acabar contigo, con tu dichoso hermano y con cualquiera que trate de detenerme.-Me tomó por la muñeca derecha.

-Me lastimas… Suéltame, Light…

-Nadie me va a detener… Este mundo será perfecto, libre de criminales repulsivos, y aquellos honrados y trabajadores lo van a habitar en paz y armonía. Necesito que estés conmigo, no en mi contra.

Sus ojos marcaban la mirada de un depredador, eran como los ojos de una víbora, necesitada de sangre, de ira, llena de rencor y resentimiento con todo el mundo. No pude sostenerle la mirada, era muy fuerte, o yo me había debilitado. Me imponía su presencia, haciéndome retroceder en mis palabras. De pronto suavizó su agarre de mi muñeca, levantando mi barbilla con su otra mano. Sus labios se posaron sobre los míos, recordando el amor que le tengo. Continué ese beso, acariciando los cabellos de su nuca, mientras su mano recorría traviesa mis caderas.

-Te amo, Allison, sin ti estoy perdido… No querrás que me maten esos inferiores. Eres la única que comprende al ciento por ciento mis planes e ideas del mundo Ideal para todos, para ti, mi amada Reina.

-Light…

Su poder de seducción era muy grande, podía convencerme con una mirada, estando a su lado olvidaba todo rastro de moralidad que pudiera haber en mí.

-¿No traes tu celular?

-Sí, pero le cambié el número antes de volver a Londres para poder hablar con mi madre.

-Excelente. (Gesto de Mr. Burns de The Simpson ^ ^) Voy a llamar a Ryuk y a Kary. Los necesitamos con nosotros. No pueden quedarse en casa, ahora que L tiene mi libreta y puede ver a Ryuk, es muy arriesgado.

-Bueno, no has renunciado a la libreta, por lo tanto Ryuk sigue siendo tu Shinigami, pero, ¿Cómo la vas a recuperar?

-L no puede ver a Kary, ¿Cierto?

-Oh, pretendes que…

-En efecto, quiero que Kary vaya al cuartel y robe la Death Note. Solo tú y yo podemos verlo debido a que tenemos contacto con tu libreta, pero L no. Una vez que recupere mi libreta, vamos a convencer a la gente para que se vuelque contra las autoridades. Ese es el riesgo que debes tomar. El mundo va a dar un giro brutal, pero necesario. Acabaremos con las mayores autoridades del mundo y nosotros lo gobernaremos. Pero por el momento, necesito que finjamos nuestras muertes.

-¿Fingir nuestras muertes…?

-Este auto servirá. Necesito que encontremos dos personas, un hombre y una mujer parecidos a nosotros. Los asesinas con tu libreta, ya que posees ojos de Shinigami eso será fácil. Una vez muertos, los pondremos en este auto y lo incendiaremos dejando una falsa nota. Pero debe sonar convincente, tenemos poco tiempo. Necesitamos dinero para pagar un par de boletos a Okinawa. Ahí no nos van a encontrar, y menos porque se creerán nuestra muerte.

Encontramos una pareja, era una chica parecida a mí, de cabello corto, y el chico no era tan alto como Light, pero se le parecía físicamente. Luego de provocarles los infartos, Light y yo los subimos al auto. Llegamos a una estación de gasolina y llenamos un galón que llevaba en la cajuela. Dios, no podía creer lo que se proponía, esa era una idea bastante desquiciada. Necesitaba saber que L me perdonaría por esto…

Llegamos a un espacio abierto, donde me puse a escribir la carta. La firmé, y Light también lo hizo. Acomodamos los cuerpos dentro del auto, y los rociamos de gasolina. Saqué un encendedor de mi bolso y prendí fuego a una hoja de la libreta, después la dejé caer sobre el rastro del combustible y nos alejamos rápido.

-Vamos, Allison, la policía no tarda en llegar. Los cuerpos van a quedar tan calcinados que no les será fácil saber si se trata o no de nosotros. Deja la carta bajo esta piedra, hay que irnos.

Los cuerpos estaban demasiado calcinados, tanto que un forense tardaría mucho tratando de averiguar el ADN de los finados. Pronto huimos al aeropuerto, pagando con efectivo los boletos a la Isla de Okinawa.

Kary y Ryuk nos encontraron a las afueras del aeropuerto. Light habló con ambos, en especial con Kary. Kary solo sonreía, lo conozco y sé que la idea de robar la libreta de Light del cuartel le era un juego de niños muy divertido. Quedamos en vernos en Okinawa, solo Ryuk nos acompañó.

Cambiamos nuestra apariencia, acostumbrándonos a ese lugar, a los turistas y al modo de vida. Light no quiso que hiciéramos algo llamativo, por lo tanto con documentación falsa que bajó de internet encontramos trabajo en la ciudad de Naha. Ryuk Y Kary no dejaban de hacer ruido con sus video juegos, y ahora que Light tenía de nuevo su libreta, tenía el mayor de los planes en mente. Dos largos meses al lado del hombre que me había forzado emocionalmente de ayudarle a huir, a olvidar mi vida pasada y a mi hermano… Solo deseaba que L supiera que estaba bien, pero las noticias indicaban que Light y yo estábamos muertos.

Me ponía a ratos a pensar en las familias de esos chicos que matamos y ya no volvieron a casa. Si supieran que nunca los volverán a ver… Me alejo de la ventana, Light se acerca a mí, sabe de sobra que estoy muy triste. No he vuelto a hablar con mi madre, lo cual debe tenerla preocupada. Light me abraza por la espalda, hundiendo su nariz en mi cabello. Este amor que siento por él es enfermo, lo sé, es enfermo por el hecho de que para conservarlo, cometimos el acto de morir ante el mundo.

-Mi Allison, planes muy grandes para ambos están muy cerca… Es cuestión de esperar un poco más…

CONTINUARA…

Hola, ha pasado tiempo, je, je, je, je, je… Bueno, el chiste es que este capi ya está. Me entretuve con esto del trabajo, los deberes y demás cosas, pero ya está listo. Lo que escribí del coche, bueno, me ha tocado tener que empujar un auto yo sola, es muy cansado ñ.ñ' así que no lo recomiendo para nadie, creí que iba a morir, por ello lo puse en el fic. Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, comenten y no me la rieguen feo, por favor, que me ha costado seguir adelante. Nate River Birthday, pues sigo con esa personalidad que te gusta de Light, a mí también me encanta ^ ^ ViOlEtALoVeFaNfIcS, L estará a salvo, por el momento, no sé que otras ideas negras se crucen por mi mente. Pero créeme, quiero que permanezca a salvo.

See ya!

Notas: Death Note le pertenece a Tsugumi Oba. Ilustrado por Takeshi Obata.


	13. El nuevo equipo de investigación

**Light on my wish list.**

**Capítulo 13.**

**El nuevo equipo de investigación. **

_Hola, pues en este capítulo voy a mostrar el lado de L en esta investigación, voy a dejar de lado por un momento la narrativa de Allison, para dar paso a los diálogos entre Benjamin y L, sabremos cuales son los sentimientos del mejor detective del mundo, sabremos si detrás de esa cara tan seria, tan kuudere se esconden las emociones de un chico de verdad. Así que fans de L, se van a dar mucho gusto con este fic. Vendrán viejos recuerdos, y un pasado muy triste. Disculpen si confundo la personalidad de L, creo que es kuudere, sino me avisan. Pero de buen modo, no es que me importe que me traten bien, bueno, tampoco se vayan a portar mal a la hora de corregirme, ¡Suelo ser muy molesta, no lo hagan! Okay, solo sean agradables, en fin, no es que me importe mucho. Sí, estoy medio loca, mi amiga lo atribuye a mi estado tsundere. Pero no me llamen así. Gracias._

Ya han pasado dos meses desde que Light Yagami y Allison escaparon. Los resultados del forense arrojaron, luego de intensas semanas de investigaciones, que los cuerpos encontrados calcinados dentro de ese auto hace tiempo atrás, no corresponden a mi hermana y a ese lunático. Así que la pregunta es ¿Dónde se encuentran? La policía no ha logrado encontrarlos, no hay rastro de ellos. Esto está mal, ella no debía seguir con él, pero su carácter se ha mostrado débil y sé que en parte es mi culpa por no haberlo visto venir. Benjamin no deja de mirarme con cara de molestia, y no lo culpo. Él confió en mí, y ahora Allison está perdida, al lado de ese idiota. No me di cuenta cuando Allison escapó lo cual es algo muy extraño. Roger tampoco se percató del momento en que se llevó el auto el cual terminó calcinado. No cabe duda que es muy inteligente.

Tomo un sorbo de mi café y doy un bocado a mi pastel de cerezas. Sabe agridulce, o me lo parece por el estado de tensión en el que me encuentro. Mi deber es encontrar a Allison, saber que se encuentra bien. Siguen ocurriendo muertes alrededor del globo, y sé que se trata de ellos. Más criminales mueren en sus celdas, y la gente exige que Kira salga y de la cara, que se enfrente a nosotros. Light Yagami, haz terminado por delatarte al llevar a Allison contigo. Pero esto no se va a quedar así, los voy a encontrar, pase lo que pase.

-Benjamin, ¿Hay algo que desees decirme?

Su cara luce seria, pero con un claro dejo de preocupación. Su interés por Allison, a decir verdad, me tiene un poco celoso.

-Ya hemos buscado en todos los sitios posibles cerca de Tokio y otras entidades, creemos que tal vez esté fuera de esta isla del Japón. Pero dudamos que haya dejado el país definitivamente.

-Claro que no lo harán, ahora que Light sabe que estoy vivo, más que nunca desea que muera. No se va a alejar tanto para perderme la pista.

-Es buena idea que cambiemos de cuartel cada tres días, pero la verdad esto me está cansando.

-¿A qué te refieres, Benjamin?

-Esto no habría pasado si hubieras detenido a Allison. Ella no hubiera ayudado a escapar a Light. Y hay otra pregunta que necesito hacerte…

-Si te refieres a que es muy sospechosa la baja seguridad que puse en el traslado de esa noche que iba a realizar de Light a una prisión federal, tienes razón en dudarlo. ¿O me equivoco? Eso es lo que probablemente estás pensando.

-Bueno, yo… Pues no te alejas mucho de la verdad. –Su sinceridad es tan palpable, por ello lo integré a mi equipo.

-Bueno, pues te sacaré de dudas. La baja seguridad no fue un error. Ya estaba planeada desde un inicio. Sin embargo, nunca imaginé que Allison fuera capaz de hacer lo que hizo. Y menos que yo fuera tan débil como para quedarme dormido.

-Eso es lo que no comprendo, la baja seguridad, ¿Qué era lo que estabas pensando? No se trataba de llevar a un pequeño al jardín de niños, se trata de uno de los mayores asesinos de la historia de Japón y casi le regalaste su libertad.

-Benjamin, no lo hice para que escapara. La gente está comenzado a mostrar esos absurdos sentimientos hacia un supuesto líder y justo juez que sentencia con una libreta, no deseaba que se percataran de su traslado, por ello ordené que lo realizaran en horas de la madrugada. El ser humano es muy fácil de influir, y por ello, no dudo el caos que hubiera sido. No deseaba que la gente a favor de Kira y Light se arremolinara y esto provocara un secundario evento donde la policía interviniera de manera desafortunada.

-L, pudiste pedirme a mí que lo hiciera. Sabes que puedo con Light, que lo detesto tanto como tú.

-Allison no habría dudado en usar el auto en tu contra, no iba a arriesgarme a ello.

Benjamin hizo un gesto de desesperación. Probablemente su frustración se deriva a la constante protección que suelo ejercer sobre él.

-L, de verdad no necesito que cuides de mí, sé lo que hago.

-Y no dudo de ello, ¿Podrías pasarme esos pastelitos de fresa?

Benjamin me da la charola con los bocaditos, pero sigue serio. Demasiado.

-L, por favor, se trata de Kira, el mayor asesino del mundo y no hiciste nada para que lo llevaran de manera adecuada a la prisión que se merece... Eso me hace dudar y sabes que no es mi culpa.

-Y también sabes el tiempo que llevamos de conocernos. Crees que no me importa mi hermana, estuve muchos años sin una familia que no fuera Watari, y ahora estoy en la búsqueda de ella y de Light. Me preocupa...

Con cierto coraje, sujeto la charola, agachando la cabeza. Benjamin no deja de verme, de verdad está enfadado. Saca un cigarrillo de la cajetilla y lo enciende cerca de la ventana abierta. Veo en la red muchos clubes de locos a favor de Light, otros a favor de Kira, otros a favor de ambos, gente débil de mente y de voluntad que creen que la muerte va a solucionar este mundo. Me cuestiono, en ocasiones, si hice lo correcto en destapar mi rostro en frente de Kira, o si no cometí un error al decirle a Allison mi verdadera identidad... El saber que hay más gente en este mundo con mi sangre, vaya, fue algo que de verdad me caló y me llenó de regocijo.

-Benjamin, hay una serie de reportes que indican que más prisioneros han muerto en sus celdas, sin embargo na han dejado notas como en el pasado. Ya mandé colocar carteles con la cara de Allison y la de light para que la gente nos ayude a detectarlos y realizar su consiguiente captura. Tengo ayuda de la policía internacional, la CIA, y otras agencias de investigación.

-¿Y cuáles han sido los resultados?

-Bueno, hay personas que aseguran haberlos visto en Okinawa, y aunque no tenemos pruebas, vamos a trasladarnos a esa ciudad.

-No puedes mostrarte al público de nuevo.

-No lo haré, ni tú, ellos ya te conocen, así que he solicitado la ayuda de un tercero.

-¿Otra persona? No sé qué demonios esté pasando por tu cabeza pero...

-No tengo nada malo en la cabeza. Esta mujer que va a ayudarnos es una chica que trabaja en el equipo forense que me ha ayudado a fingir mi muerte. Ella es una chica muy inteligente, bastante valerosa y muy eficaz, y por cierto, muy hermosa. Ella se llama Anne Bradley.

-¿Anne Bradley? Yo la conozco, ella y yo estuvimos juntos un par de semestres en la universidad en Londres. Por lo que sé, ella te interesa mucho, ¿Cierto?

-Un poco...

No sé cómo se sienta, pero creo que mi rostro se sonrojó ante esa afirmación. Es cierto que encuentro a Anne muy atractiva, pero nunca la he visto como algo más. Sin embargo, un detective como yo de tiempo completo no es de piedra. ¿Qué estoy pensando? Ese no soy yo. Me sacudo un poco las ideas y vuelvo a mi plática con Benjamin.

-En fin, hemos tenido reportes de muertes en esa ciudad, por lo tanto, vamos a mandar un mensaje a Kira, uno que diga que nos hemos rendido tras esta búsqueda, pero no podemos hacerlo a la ligera, Light es muy perceptivo y no se va a tragar ese cuento. Sabe que ante las leyes tú eres el actual L desde que él se marchó y nos dio más pauta para sostener su culpabilidad. Ya no va a tener escapatoria, sin embargo...

-¿Sin embargo qué, L? ¿Qué sucede?

-Teniendo a Allison de su lado es muy difícil que logremos capturarlo. Aun tiene un fuerte poder sobre ella y puede convencerla de hacer lo que le plazca. A pesar de todo, me culpo por lo que ha pasado.

-Oye, L...-Benjamin termina de fumar su cigarrillo y se dirige a mí, con ese ligero olor a tabaco aun en su persona-No creo que sea tu culpa, en todo caso todos fallamos. Yo debí ayudarte y no quedarme ordenando ese fastidioso papeleo. Además, Allison fue una excelente doble cara, terminó por engañarnos.

-Así es, pero mi coeficiente me dice que yo debí haberlo adivinado.

-Muchas de tus suposiciones son muy acertadas, no se trata de que adivines en todas, eres humano, tarde o temprano te toca fallar.

-Yo no puedo fallar, la vida de muchos depende de ello, he resuelto casos desde una edad muy temprana, no puedo darme el lujo de simplemente errar en algo. No puedo, está prohibido.

Continuará...

Bueno, hasta aquí les dejo esto, pero el siguiente capi le avanzo con este nuevo equipo. ¿L está enamorado? ¿Encontrarán a Allison y a Light? Muchas preguntas, pero esperen la continuación. Me he hecho bastante floja, pero la verdad he pasado por muchas dificultades, como que he cambiado de trabajo y mi tiempo ya no es holgado como antes, pero voy a tratar de continuar lo más pronto posible.

Saludos.


	14. Un anzuelo atrapa Kira

**Death Note.**

**Light on my wish list.**

**Un anzuelo atrapa Kira.**

Anne se acerca a la puerta de mi oficina. Lo sé porque el aroma de su fragancia a rosas la delata. Toca un par de veces y le pido pasar. Abre la puerta y se asoma como si fuera a entrar en la habitación de un adolescente que se está vistiendo. Un sonrojo cubre sus mejillas, se cala de nuevo sus gafas de aumento y coloca un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja izquierda. Es muy tímida.

-Adelante, Anne.

-Gracias.

Su voz es muy suave, casi no se logra percibir. Viene enfundada en unos pantalones de cuero negro, una chamarra de motociclista y botas altas. Es bastante salvaje a pesar de su timidez. Toma asiento a mi lado, justo al frente del ordenador.

-L, Benjamin me ha informado que me haz incluido en esta investigación, y que quiere que te ayude a grabar la cinta para Kira.

-Así es, Kira desconoce tu existencia. Si llegara a obtener la cinta y tuviera el modo de limpiar la grabación para descubrir la voz detrás de la distorsión no sabría que se trata de ti.

-Entiendo.

Le doy las hojas con el escrito para que lo hable frente a la grabadora. Luego de unos minutos y de revisar la cinta, decido cual es la grabación correcta. Ella se queda parada detrás de mi silla provocando en mí una especie de sentimiento de vigilia. Es bastante extraño y algo nuevo para mí. Anne aguarda por alguna orden, lo sé. Sin embargo, por el momento solo espero que Roger tome la cinta y la lleve de modo seguro a alguna televisora. Por obvias circunstancias no va a ser a la televisora Sakura. Ya se han provocado muchos problemas por ellos.

-L, si es todo, yo...

-Anne...

-¿Sí, L?

Sé que tengo esa terrible tendencia a mirar a la gente fijamente a los ojos. Los ojos dicen la verdad, y más si tratas de encontrar gente de fiar, en especial si un demente ha tratado en el pasado de asesinarte con una libreta de la muerte. Puede que se escuche estúpido y hasta cierto punto idiota, pero no voy a arriesgarme otra vez.

-En este momento Kira está en alguna parte del mundo al lado de mi hermana. Y sabes que no puedo permitirme que algo más pase. ¿Qué estarías dispuesta a hacer por ayudarme a capturarlos?

-Pu.. Pues...

Sus ojos dudan. Eso no es bueno.

-Ah, lo veo... Si no quieres ayudarme más, solo dilo.

-¡No!-Ella alza la voz, lo cual es algo inusual-Quiero ayudarte, L. Quiero que capturemos juntos a Kira.

Sonrío tontamente y vuelvo la mirada a la pantalla del ordenador.

-En últimas semanas ha subido de manera considerable el número de presos muertos en Japón y en América. En su mayoría sentenciados a muerte en Estados Unidos. ¿Qué crees que Kira quiere decirnos con esto? Soy un ser imparable, y con una shinigami a mi lado nadie me detendrá. Los criminales mueren junto a tus posibilidades de atraparme, L.

-Yo... Yo creo que Kira tiene miedo de ser atrapado, L.

-¿Miedo?

Bebo un sorbo de mi té. Kira con miedo, eso es algo que ya había pensado, sin embargo por las circunstancias no es una idea del todo conveniente. Un Kira con miedo puede hacerle más daño a Allison.

-Sí, por miedo a enfrentar las consecuencias de sus actos, Light huyó con Allison. Por eso la ha manipulado al grado de hacerla asesinar a los custodios que lo llevarían a una prisión estatal aquella noche.

-¿Cuál es tu suposición final de todo esto? ¿Dónde está metido Kira?

-No debe estar lejos. Si su mayor objetivo es asesinarte, querrá estar cerca para lograrlo.

Ya había pensado en eso, y se lo comenté en su momento a Benjamin. Anne es muy lista. Estoy rodeado de gente sumamente inteligente. Gente que usa su intelecto para el bien común, y gente que lo usa para sus caprichos retorcidos.

-Bien. Anne, ¿Recibiste los reportes del caso a partir del año 2007 que empezaron los asesinatos?

-Sí, Benjamin me los mandó a mi cuenta privada de la policía.

-Nadie ha tenido acceso a ellos luego de que el equipo en el caso Kira muriera hace pocos meses luego de esa cita con los agentes de la SPK, donde Near quedó asesinado. Ese niño era más que un genio, estoy seguro que podría haberme superado con creces. Pero el asunto en este momento es solucionar este problema. Unas fuentes anónimas han mandado testimonios que dicen que Kira y Allison se encuentran en Okinawa, estoy pensando que vayamos allá.

-¿Okinawa? No es mala idea.

-No puedo dejar que me vean de nuevo, por lo tanto, tú serás la persona encargada de investigar los sitios donde los han visto. Vas a llevar equipo especial, cámaras en tu ropa y Benjamín te cubrirá desde lejos. No estarás sola aparte yo estaré hablándote por medio de unos audífonos que llevarás en todo momento.

-¿Audífonos?

-Sí, fingirás ser una universitaria. Y lllevarás una libreta negra como la que cargaba Light Yagami. Llevarás una Death Note falsa.

-¿Una Death Note? ¿No te parece exagerado? Light Yagami no se tragará ese cuento. Sabes de sobra que a un portador de la Death Note una persona que haya hecho el trato de los ojos no le puede ver los años de vida. Y Allison, al tener ojos de shinigami podría descubrirme.

-No intentarás aparentar ser una shinigami. Solamente serás otra de esos fanáticos de Kira. Si Light llegara a verte y preguntarte por tu libreta, solo le dirás que eres seguidora de Kira y que apoyas lo que hace.

-Bien, entonces el caso es atraerlo a donde Benjamin pueda atraparlo.

-Exacto. Una vez arrestado, llevaremos las pruebas ante un jurado y un juez, y por fin Light Yagami, Kira, pagará lo que ha hecho.

Anne se sienta a un lado de mí. Me mira mientras escribo en el ordenador.

-De verdad que odias a Kira.

-El odio es un sentimiento que no me dejaría seguir mi trabajo tal cual debe ser. Esas emociones me las reservo.

-No es bueno que hagas eso, L. Hasta tú eres un humano capaz de expresar tus sentimientos.

-Yo no puedo permitirme hacerlo.

-Mejor dicho, no quieres hacerlo.

-¿Acaso tendrías algún interés en que lo hiciera?

-Bu... Bueno, yo...

Se sobre salta un poco. Al parecer mi pregunta fue muy directa y la ha sorprendido.

-Anne, prepara tus cosas, mañana por la noche tomaremos un avión a Okinawa. Para no generar ninguna clase de sospecha, viajaremos como cualquier persona normal. No podemos permitirnos usar alguna clase de avión privado de la policía. La cinta será transmitida una vez que nosotros estemos en Okinawa. Conociendo a Light, querrá hacer algo al respecto. Y eso lo delatará.

-Bien.

Anne abandona mi oficina y yo termino de hacer mis asuntos. Roger llega para recoger la cinta, la cual está programada sea transmitida dentro de 48 horas. Me he visto en la necesidad de guardar los documentos en una caja fuerte, hay evidencias y testimonios que nos ayudarán. Me levanto de mi asiento en el piso. Estoy cansado, puedo decirlo después de muchos años. Elle Lawliet ha trabajado mucho, y lo seguirá haciendo, pero por ahora, debo prepararme para el viaje.

-"Allison, eres una tonta..."

Luego de pensar esto, imagino la estampa de Light forzando con sus absurdos argumentos a mi querida Allison a usar esa libreta endemoniada. Esto me causa una emoción de ira. Una ira que estaba siendo acumulada y necesita ser expulsada. Cierro mi puño derecho y golpeo la pared con todas mis fuerzas. Repito esto una y otra vez hasta que siento que ya me estoy vaciando, pero no del todo. Mi mano sangra, y siento que ya me puedo controlar.

Roger, al oír ese escándalo, entra a la habitación y mira la sangre que cae al piso. No me pregunta que es lo que pasa, ya debe suponerlo. Se marcha y regresa después de un par de minutos con un botiquín de primeros auxilios.

-Si va a golpear la pared, de preferencia use unos guantes. No debe lastimarse así nada más.

-Necesitaba sacar esa maldita frustración que siento. Ese odio contra Light, contra Kira, no me va a permitir seguir con el caso. Aunque oficialmente se diga que Kira haya sido atrapado con la muerte de Mikami, no puedo cegarme por el enojo. Light Yagami terminará donde debe estar. Pagando sus culpas.

-Todos sentimos odio alguna vez. Y necesitamos desquitar ese sentimiento.

-Es la primera vez que hago esto, y a pesar del dolor se siente bien.

-Se llama confort. El confort llega una vez que aquellos pesos que nos aplastan se van de golpe de nosotros. Necesitaba desahogar ese odio que no le a permitir seguir con el caso.

-Lo sé. Ahora, lo que sigue en el plan es la entrega de la cinta y el traslado a Okinawa.

CONTINUARÁ...

Wow, un L que es capaz de enfadarse y golpear cosas, lo amé. Así me siento cuando no me permiten desahogar mis sentimientos, pero al menos unos golpeas a la pared te hacen que te relajes. Aunque claro que después duele. Ojala y el anzuelo Anne funcione y atraigan a Kira, sino, creo que estamos perdidos. En el próximo capítulo regresará la narración de Allison. Por favor, si quieren un poco de narración de L, háganmelo saber. No leemos luego.

Chica Joker.

**Notas:** **Death Note le pertenece a Tsugumi Oba. Ilustrado por Takeshi Obata.**


	15. Locura sin fin, ya no, Light

**Light on my wish list.**

**Locura sin límite, ya no, Light. **

**Capítulo 15.**

-¡KYAAAAAAAAA! ¡AYUDA!

Una pobre chica corre desesperada por un pasillo. Lleva una bolsa de papel entre sus manos la cual acaba de robar a una mujer con su bebé. Detrás de ella vamos Light y yo, quien tiene una fiera mirada asesina. Corro tras él, pero es muy rápido. Juro que lo perderé de vista. Sin embargo, Kary y Ryuk van junto a nosotros, volando sobre nuestras cabezas, exactamente.

-¡Allison, hazlo de una vez!

-¡Pe... Pero...!

-¡No hay pero que valga, hazlo!

Salta sobre la chica y le arrebata la bolsa de sus manos, llego hasta ellos, cansada y extrañada de tal situación.

-Allison, escribe su nombre, es una delincuente y debe pagar por ello.

-¡Pero se trata de una chica! ¡No ha hecho nada que merezca la muerte!

-¡Mátala de una vez!

Estamos en un callejón oscuro, no hay gente cerca. Saco mi Death Note, veo el nombre de la pobre chica sobre su cabeza. ¿En serio merece la muerte por robar una bolsa con frutas? Últimamente Light se ha vuelto un poco más desquiciado que antes. Sin remedio alguno, escribo su nombre, y antes de que muera, Light le dice lo estúpida que fue al pretender vivir como una sucia ladrona, en lugar de ser una chica trabajadora y decente.

-Un infarto... Uno más a la lista de deseos de Light...

Kary pone su mano sobre mi hombro derecho, sabiendo que toda esa locura era algo dañino. Ya me había pedido que dejara a Light, la última vez que conversamos en privado me había aconsejado hacerlo.

**Flash back...**

-Allison, todo esto es una estupidez. No se supone que me meta en tus decisiones pero, no considero divertido pasar por esto.

-¿Y qué se supone que haga, Kary? ¿Dejarlo y nada más? Recuerda que Light todavía le puede hacer daño a L. No voy a arriesgarme a ello.

-No se trata de que te arriesgues, sabes lo que puedes hacer, tienes una Death Note, él no. Dudo que no sepas a qué me refiero.

-¡No! Yo no voy a...

-Shh... No lo digas en voz alta. Sólo hazlo.

-Kary, esto es una locura. ¿Crees que no he pensado en ello? Soy una asesina, una chica de 21 años con una Death Note caída de "nosédonde" la cual me ha traído más desgracias que beneficios.

-Te dije desde el día que la aceptaste que tú vida, como la de cualquier otro shinigami no sería otra que llena de desgracias. Ahora dime, ¿Por qué la aceptaste si querías una vida color de rosa?

-Solo quería probarla, saber si mataba de verdad. Y ahora hasta mi alma está condenada a privarse del paraíso. Era justo que al menos mi vida fuera un paraíso. Pero ahora lo dudo. La locura de Light se ha elevado a otro nivel.

-¿En serio?-Me pregunta con helante sarcasmo.

-Kary, please, no hagas eso, detesto tus ironías.

-Y yo detesto que no seas firme en tus decisiones. Ahora déjalo o, te arrastrará a tu ruina.

-Dime, ¿Por qué te importa eso?

-No me importa. No me importa si algo te ocurre, solo deseo salir de este maldito lugar aburrido.

**End Flash Back...**

La pobre chica acaba de morir, mirando los ojos de Light, tan llenos de odio, de rencores y de ira. Una acumulada ira la cual deseaba descargar en alguien, y temía que ese alguien fuera L. Eso no se lo iba a permitir.

-Allison, vámonos, esto ha terminado. Esa mediocre ya no va a ensuciar mi mundo.

-Light, ya no puedo con esto.

-¿Cómo que ya no puedes con esto, eh? No digas tonterías. Me haces pensar mal respecto a ti. Juraste estar a mi servicio. Espero que no estés desertando.

-Ya estoy harta de esto, de tu locura más que nada. Matar a esa chica fue algo que rayó en lo ridículo.

-Recuerda que tú la mataste, no yo. No puedes traicionarme, no puedes simplemente decirme ridículo o, loco. Sabes él por qué de mis acciones y me haz seguido con ello. Ahora no me vengas con la tontería de que te arrepientes.

Light se acerca peligrosamente a mí, Ryuk está a sus espaldas mirando gracioso la escena, Kary se deja ver en medio de nosotros, riendo estruendosamente.

-¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja...! (Su risa me recordaba a The Joker)

-¿Qué demonios te pasa, shinigami?-la pregunta de Light fue algo sorpresiva.

-No es gracioso mi reír, ¿Cierto? Así te ves, humano. Tan gracioso al reírte cual perdido lunático.

-Jump... Vaya shinigami, tienes un retorcido sentido del humor. Allison, vámonos, aquí ya terminó el trabajo.

-¿Trabajo? ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?! Una chica acaba de morir y lo tomas como un estúpido juego. Light, me estoy hartando de esto. Ya no voy a seguirte. Me voy a entregar a la policía y con ello te voy a delatar. Ya no más Light, no más Kira...

-¡¿Cómo te atreves?!

Light se lanzó hacia mí en otro de esos típicos arranques de ira, tratando de alcanzarme y seguramente hacerme daño. Kary alcanzó a detenerlo y empujarlo, en tanto Ryuk solo miraba la escena delante suyo, con mucho agrado en su mirada.

-Humano, ya estuvo bien de estas estupideces, si Allison no quiere seguir a tu lado, ella es libre de dejarte solo cual perro. Ella aun posee una Death Note, tú no, y ella puede decidir matarte en este instante. Anda, Allison, mátalo de una vez...

-Allison no hará eso, ella me ama, me ama como me amaba Misa, recuerda que la mataste al hacerla suicidarse al arrojarse de ese puente, con mi hijo en sus entrañas, me lo debes...

-No seas tan manipulador, Light...-Mis lágrimas brotaron al recordar ese folder rojo con los resultados médicos de la rubia-Tú mismo me dijiste que no estabas indignado y que el niño ese no te importaba... ¿Qué ya no lo recuerdas?

-¡Yo soy Kira, y puedo decir lo que quiera, y ordenar lo que crea conveniente! Ese niño debió nacer y tú lo privaste de la vida. Te atreviste a anotar en la Death Note el nombre de una embarazada, eres de lo peor...

-¡Ya cállate, Light!

Y lo abofetee. De principio no pude creerlo, pero la verdad ya estaba hasta la coronilla de sus culpas y manipulaciones. Ryuk abucheó por lo bajo, en tanto Kary me tomó de la mano para que nos largáramos de ahí. Light no siguió, corriendo, pero Kary hizo algo extraordinario. Me alzó entre sus brazos y volamos por sobre los tejados de los edificios en plena noche, sin que nadie nos mirara. Sentí una especie de libertad, un aire fresco reconfortante que me liberaba de esa presión intensa que significa ser la novia de Light Yagami.

Bajamos unas cuadras adelante, justo al frente del edificio donde nos quedábamos.

-Toma tus cosas y huye, no sabes que pueda hacer ese idiota si te encuentra. Debo admitir que haz sido muy valiente al dejarlo de modo definitivo. Es decir, no creas que me da gusto, solo digo que haz hecho lo correcto, creo.

-Ya no mientas, Kary, te da gusto que yo esté bien, de no ser de ese modo, no me hubieras llevado por el aire.

-Je, estuve tentado a dejarte caer...

-¡Oye!

Así era Kary, un shinigami atrevido, desvergonzado, cínico, videogamer, un rockero alocado, pero un gran amigo. Siempre tratando de ver el modo de ayudarme a pesar de que lo tiene prohibido. Tomé una bolsa con mis papeles y un poco de dinero y ropa y nos fuimos a otro sitio. Mientras caminábamos sin rumbo tratando de no toparnos con Light o Ryuk, nos encontramos con una chica de anteojos que me miraba de un modo muy atento, hasta cierto punto me dio miedo. ¿Quién demonios era ella?

Mientras me miraba, en plena avenida la gente se quedaba pasmada mirando un mensaje de una televisora en las pantallas gigantes. Las luces iluminaban la calle y los autos que pasaban. Era el mensaje de un detective tras Light Yagami. Ya no lo llamaban Kira, eso significaba que L estaba tratando de hacerlo salir, e invitaba a la gente con ello a delatarlo. Tenía que escuchar ese mensaje.

-Light Yagami, el mayor asesino del mundo. Crees que con tu basta inteligencia haz logrado burlar al mundo entero. Haz logrado escapar de la ley por meses, pero tus crímenes tendrán el castigo merecido por ello. Esto no ha terminado. Esto es sólo el comienzo. Esto llegará a su final solo cuando tú lo decidas.

Me puse a pensar, ¿Por qué L hablaría de ese modo?

-Light Yagami, será mejor que te entregues a las autoridades. Tu familia ya sabe la verdad. Tu hermana y tu madre se han enterado de la clase de persona que eres, claro, si llegas al rango de persona, ya que tus delitos delatan que eres un vil monstruo. Que nadie crea que eres el Dios del nuevo mundo. Lo que eres es un caprichoso inestable incapaz de reconocer la verdad de la mentira. Un maníaco con ideas de deidad, no eres nadie para juzgar al mundo, no eres el creador de nada más que del caos. Light Yagami, eres un delincuente.

La chica se acercó a mí, acomodando sus anteojos. Traía ropa de motociclista, el cabello suelto y una mirada serena.

-Hola, ¿Puedo ayudarte? Se te ve un tanto preocupada.

-Eh, yo...-¿Quién era ella?

-Anda, con confianza.

-Yo, yo no necesito ayuda.

Detrás de mí, Kary me advirtió de otro sujeto que estaba espiando. Seguro eran de la policía.

-No necesito nada, adiós.

Corro por la calle hasta llegar a un callejón. Kary vuela por encima de ni cabeza, alertándome de mis perseguidores. La mujer se había subido a una moto y llevaba la ventaja de atraparme. El tipo iba detrás mío, y ella estaba del otro lado del callejón. Estaba rodeada.

-Esto es todo, Allison, ya no puedo hacer más.

-¿Quienes son ustedes?-Pregunto un tanto asustada.

-La pregunta es, ¿Hasta dónde vas a llegar, Allison?

-¿Cómo saben mi nombre?

CONTINUARÁ...

Hola, pues ya sé que volví a retrasar la actualización pero ya está. Pues estoy tratando de avanzarle, pero es algo un tanto difícil debido a mi actual poca disponibilidad de tiempo. En fin, se hace lo que se puede. Espero no haberlos decepcionado, y si es así, I´m sorry. Bueno, ahora Allison está atrapada en medio de Anne y Benjamin, ¿Qué pasará con ella? Y Light, ¿Le perdonará lo que hizo? ¿L será considerado con su hermana como se lo juró? Bueno, aun falta por terminar. espero no demorar más de dos capítulos para terminarlo. Porque este fic va a llegar a su fin. Saludos de Chica Joker :)


	16. Una reunión de hermanos muy rara

**Death Note.**

**Light on my wish list.**

**Una reunión de hermanos muy rara.**

**Capítulo 16.**

-Tranquila, venimos de parte de L.

-¿L? Oh, yo... Yo lo siento, pero Light está loco... ¡Hermano, lo siento!

Me arrodillo en el suelo, llorando amargamente.

-Levántate, Allison, tu hermano aguarda por ti.-La chica de gafas se acerca a mí, extendiendo su mano para ayudarme a levantar.

-Light está loco, ya no puedo con esto...

-Lo sabemos, está loco y aun así accediste a ayudarlo, a escapar con él. Asesinaste con el coche a un par de oficiales con familia e hijos.

-Ben, no es momento para eso...-Le apremió la chica al joven a su lado.

-No, él tiene razón. Soy una estúpida por seguir los juegos de ese, de ese...

-Bien, entonces ven con nosotros. ¿Traes la Death Note?

-Sí, aquí está.

Saqué la Death Note de mi bolso, y se la dí a la chica.

-¡Dios! ¿qué es eso?

-No qué humana, quien es la pregunta.-La voz ofendida de Kary resonó por el callejón, mientras que el chico miraba al punto donde señalaba el dedo de la mujer.

-Bien, dame eso, Anne. Oh por dios... ¡Es un monstruo, lo voy a...!

-No, no pueden hacerle daño, es un shinigami.

-¿Shinigami? Ya lo veo, Benjamin, recuerda que L nos comentó algo parecido, que existían los Dioses de la muerte.

-Sí, veo que el tipo no bromeaba.

-No, se llama Kary. Y es mi comp... Digo, es solo un shinigami que me acompaña y auténtico dueño de esta libreta.

-Hola, mucho gusto, creo. No me agrada que me llamen monstruo.

-Ya Kary, no fue su intención, jamás te habían visto.

-Si solo es por eso.-Respondió Kary, alzando el vuelo sobre una vigas del edificio, a unos tres metros de piso.

-Y por lo que me imagino, Light tiene un shimigami, ¿No es así?-Me pregunta el joven.

-Sí, pero no posee una Death Note. La suya la tiene L, por lo que recuerdo.

-Así es, la posee L. Te está esperando. Considero que vayas reflexionando sobre lo que le dirás, está furioso contigo.

-No... Pobre hermano mío, todas las cosas le he hecho pasar.

-Ya, sube a la moto. Ben, necesito que traigas al equipo y rastreen el área, no sabemos por donde ande Light Yagami. Necesitamos capturarlo cuanto antes.

Por extraño que pudiera parecer, en mi mente se refleja el remordimiento de poner en peligro la vida de L, una persona tan cercana y a la vez tan lejana de mí. Imagino su temor por todo lo que estaba pasando, y el coraje que debiera estar sintiendo por mis actos, los cuales no tienen perdón. Mi único error era creer que la Death Note era solo un juego, cuando en realidad estaba experimentando con cosas de otro mundo. Tan tonta, tan inocente, y ahora tan corrompida por esa lista de deseos en mi cabeza. Y en primer lugar estaba Light Yagami, el hombre a quien amo, y no sé por qué, si es un vil desgraciado. Pero mi primer chico.

Se despliega una búsqueda intensa de Light, la policía corre de un lado a otro por medio de patrullas, buscando hasta el rincón más pequeño de Okinawa. Yo les digo dónde puede estar Light, pero al parecer se lo tragó la tierra. Me conducen aun hermoso hotel, algo olvidado y viejo, pero hogareño. Sé que voy a encontrarme con él, y la verdad temo de lo que vaya a decirme.

-Allison, antes que nada, quiero que sepas que L, bueno, él no sabe que hacer con tu situación. Pero yo sí. Debes entregarte y que las autoridades decidan sobre ti. No puedes quedar impune.

-Lo sé, Benjamin, no es necesario que me lo digas.

La chica de gafas, Anne, se ha marchado dejándome en manos de Benjamin, quien en un principio mostró interés en mí, y debo admitirlo, me agrada, pero comprendo su distancia emocional de mí.

-Al menos lo tienes claro. Sea lo que sea que L te pregunte, tú...

-Lo sé, le pediré que me lleve con pruebas en mano ante la ley.

-Me alegra que te quede claro.

Hemos llegado ante una puerta de color caoba, bastante refinada en comparación a las puertas de las otras habitaciones. Benjamin toca un par de veces, y un chico de apariencia descuidada y con ojeras fuertemente marcadas nos abre, con su loca cabellera negra despeinada.

-Allison...

-¡L! ¡Lo siento mucho, lo siento!

No puedo evitar correr a abrazarlo, mientras que él se siente frío y algo despreocupado, a mi ver.

-Levántate, no es necesario que te arrodilles.

-Cometí una tontería tras otra, de verdad lo lamento, nuestra madre estará muy decepcionada, ¡Soy una asesina!

-Shh... No grites, ni digas eso, Benjamin, quiero que la lleves a mi habitación, tenemos mucho de qué hablar, en tanto, quiero que vayas a buscar a Light.

-Y en cuanto lo encuentre, deseará no haber nacido.

Benjamin, con el rostro propio de alguien que lleva varios días sin dormir, me conduce la habitación de L. Trae puesta una camiseta de Iron Maiden, mientras que la mía es de Metallica. Me siento sobre un sillón, mientras que espera a que L llegue. su mirada se centra en mí, lo cual me pone algo tensa.

-¿Con que Metallica, eh? Creí que escuchabas cosas más inglesas.

-Lo hago, pero también amo esta banda.

-Hum... Como sea. Debo decirte que en cierto modo, admiro el valor que haz tenido en estos meses, a pesar de que no lo usaras para bien. No te imaginas lo mal que lo ha pasado tu hermano.

-Ya ni me lo digas, lo comprendo, yo misma no he podido dormir.

Me levanto del sillón, frotando con algo de nerviosismo mis palmas contra mis brazos.

-Escucha, tal vez creas que pretendo realizar un juicio sobre tu persona, pero debes entender que... Allison, estoy preocupado por ti.

-¿En serio?

-Muy en serio, temo que vayas a prisión, que... Que no pueda... Que no te vea más...

Me sonrojé mucho, Light no era así, al contrario, era frío y directo, y este chico era más tierno, a pesar de los enfados que estuviera pasando.

-Benjamin, tú también me agradas mucho.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí.

-Espero que no sea un intento de soborno para dejarte ir.

-No, de verdad que me agradas.

-No es correcto que hablemos así, va en contra de mis principios.

-¿De tus principios, o tu empleo?

-Ambos.

-No puedo creer que tengas principios, con esa camiseta, ese estilo tuyo.

-Jajajaja... graciosa.

-Sabes, tienes unos ojos muy expresivos, son tan lindos.

-¿Lindo? Lindo será romperle los brazos en varias partes a Light. Eso será algo épico.

-Jejejejejeje, por supuesto.

Nos acercamos mutuamente, mirándonos fijamente a los ojos, él unos centímetros más alto que yo, su boca tan deleitable, incitaba a robarle un beso. Sentí que nuestros labios se iban a rosar en cualquier momento, cuando alguien nos interrumpió.

-Creo que ese es un modo muy cercano de cuidar de Allison, Benjamin.

-Oh, L, no pasa nada. Voy a por Light.

-Cuídate, no sabemos que haga ahora que está solo.

-No creo que mucho, no tiene a Allison.

-Por ello es más peligroso. Sin su arma, la necesidad de continuar asesinando puede llegar a otro nivel.-L miraba a Benjamin, con expresión de juicio.-Creo que mi hermana está muy bien.

-Ejem... Sí, bueno, me voy.

-Espero noticias tuyas.

Benjamin dejó la habitación, afuera habían varios guardias, custodiando. L me tomó de la mano, me condujo a un sofá y se sentó de cuclillas a mi lado.

-Creo que ya te imaginas de lo que vamos a hablar.

-Lo sé, L.

-Ahora la confianza que te tenía a sido reducida casi a cero. ¿Comprendes?

-Lo sé.

-Que bien.

-Escucha, L, si hice todo esto fue por temor... Temí a que Light te hiciera daño.

-Ya lo intentó, y sigo vivo para tu información.

-¡Pero puede intentarlo de nuevo!

-Yo voy un paso frente a él, su locura no lo deja pensar con claridad sus jugadas, se ha vuelto muy predecible, aunque a decir verdad, nunca imaginé que se le ocurriera la idea de ir a un sitio tal lejano de Tokio.

-Pudo haber decidido ir más lejos.

-Temí por eso. Me llevó varias semanas para dar con ustedes. Pero bien podría encontrarlos donde fuera que se escondieran.

Ahora lo comprendía, me esperaba una muy larga charla con L Aunque sería más cómoda con Benjamin a mi lado.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

Y ahora, a perseguir a Light, la justicia la llegará de uno u otro modo.


End file.
